


Alastor's Tragicomedy Act 3: radio-in-paradiso

by TheDanBehindTheSlaughter



Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, Eventual Smut, Gen, Heaven, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Other, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter/pseuds/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter
Summary: Alastor winds up in Heaven.No, seriously. He actually winds up in Heaven. Even he can't believe it himself.Unfortunately, that doesn't mean paradise will be kind to him.
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668166
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. Say Hello 2 Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, part 3 of this epic journey. 
> 
> (And you better read the first two parts, because there's alot you'll be missing out if you just read this part. Read for the sake of context.)
> 
> Am I dragging this out on way too long? No, since I actually planned this, and this story isn't that long.
> 
> Fair warning, there will exist some religious references here and there, and I'm pretty sure there will be some debates but if anything, please avoid that from the story as I want to keep this pretty going along well.
> 
> Anyway, there's still smut and Alastor will have some trouble in paradise.
> 
> Let's begin, shall we?

"Woah."

Alastor was completely blown away by the white landscape.

The first thing was that it appeared to span for miles upon miles upon miles, horizontally. Building after building went as far as his eyes could see. But before he could get into it, they were miles of gold and white fancy fences blocking him off.

He tried to walk forward but was stopped by Idosing.

"Hey, Al, you gotta head to registration first." Idosing stated.

He looked at his musician friend and nearly had a heart attack.

Idosing looked the same but his skin tone looked like your average human having a white but tanned tone to him. Alongside that, his hair looked like a massive bird's nest compared to the mop of hair he initially had.

"Um, you're human." Alastor stated.

"So are you." Idosing said as he pointed down to the floor of clouds.

He looked down to find an incredibly reflective puddle of water, which showed his new form. Alastor was human, having a dark skin tone and brown hair minus the large ear-like tufts.

He touched his face with his hand and felt the smooth touch of his fingers which were also human.

To say he felt uncomfortable was probably the best way to describe it. Alastor was a human being, and he might have to live like one too.

"So, where do we go?" Alastor asked once he looked at himself.

"Follow me." Idosing said as he began walking along in a direction with the deer (is it even fair to call himself that anymore?) following suit.

As they strolled to 'registration', as Idosing referred to it, he kept taking glances at the continuing city horizon. It at first was tall skyscrapers but it was mellowing out into a suburban area. He saw many people having a wonderful time, like this was paradise.

He couldn't wait for the time he can probably join them.

Soon enough, they arrived at what appeared to be another tall building. This one had a parking lot, with numerous cars of different shapes and size.

Alastor trailed behind his musician friend and they entered the building.

It was packed with numerous people, with the sounds of telephones ringing, talking in English, French and other languages and many footsteps. In terms of interior design, it had colourful marble walls for the main lobby and white walls for the rest past it.

"Hey, Al!" Idosing's voice boomed which made him look for the musician who was at the stairs, "Over here!"

Alastor swiftly walked over to Idosing and entered the stairwell with him.

"We have to walk up some more." Idosing said.

"As if we didn't have any more of that." Alastor murmured.

"Better than waiting for the elevator." Idosing remarked.

"Touché ."

The radio host took notice that he still possessed his Mid-Atlantic accent, but no longer had the radio filter on his voice 24/7.

After some more walking, Alastor and Idosing finally reached where they were meant to be.

It appeared to be a waiting room with the numerous lines of metal chairs and many people ranging in age from young adults to elderly people sitting, waiting for something.

"2918, Counter 7." a female robotic voice suddenly rang through the hall, making someone stand up amongst the crowd.

Alastor went to Idosing who stood at a machine of some sort. There was a single button on it, and without hesitation, Alastor pressed it, making a single paper appear.

The radio host grabbed it which read the number '3001', and the number previously said out loud by the female voice in small print below it.

"Okay, now we wait." Idosing said as he walked over and sat down at an empty lot of chairs.

Alastor went ahead and sat down next to the musician. If he had done the math right, he had about around a hundred people that would be initially registered before him.

He let out a sigh as he buried his face in his hands. This was something he didn't expect from Heaven especially since it was a complicated system.

Compared to Hell, this place was much more civilized and there were probably laws in place to prevent anyone like him causing any havoc.

"3001, Counter X." The female voice boomed once more, making him perk up.

"Hey, that's you." Idosing said beside him.

"Where's counter X?" Alastor asked as he scanned the line of counters.

Idosing pointed all the way to a hallway, near the counters, "Over there, should be labelled."

Alastor stood up and made his way to the hallway. As he strolled along, he glanced every so often at the many people that were waiting to register themselves into Heaven.

These were probably the recently deceased, ranging in age and race. Death gave no chances to anyone even when there were children, adults or the elderly.

He soon reached the counter, though it was more specifically a room than a counter. He went ahead and entered the room to be greeted with a young woman at a desk.

"Hello, Mr. Astor." the woman said as she stacked papers in her hand, "Come, sit."

Alastor obliged, and sat down in the fancy office chair which was adjacent to the desk.

"So, firstly, we need your photograph." the woman said. He tried to see her nametag for an identity but he saw she wasn't wearing any nametag.

A small camera was placed directly in front where he was sitting, and he promptly positioned himself for a picture, smiling.

A bright flash of light filled his eyes and he quickly blinked.

"Now, is it alright if we have another photo of your more 'menacing' form?" the woman said.

The 'menacing' form probably meant the demon-like form he had.

He tried to conjure it up and managed so successfully since he then confirmed by trying to feel those large ear tufts and antlers.

He readied himself again, smiling for the camera. The bright flash of light happened again which caught him slight off guard.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Astor." the woman said, and began readying some papers for him.

Alastor looked around the room, and took notice that this counter was specifically for redeemed sinners judging from the recognizable pictures of some of the demons that the hotel had redeemed.

"Okay, Mr. Astor, here are some of the required things you need for your permanent stay in Heaven."

The woman then proceeded to pass a card and several books of varying sizes.

"Err, thanks." Alastor replied.

"Now, I request that you keep that identification card and passport as safely as you can as it is important. The books I've given should give you some insight into Heaven's ethical code. The thickest book tells your autobiography. The blue book tells the laws of Heaven and the sins you should inheritly avoid. The rest are mostly advice."

"Okay." Alastor said. He was able to gleam what the lady said and it was probably for the better since it seemed like important information.

"That is all sir, you may leave." the woman proceeded to say.

Alastor went ahead and picked up all of the items the receptionist gave to him, before promptly exiting the room.

He quickly went to Idosing who was fiddling around on a phone, possibly his own.

"Hey, you're done." Idosing said as he saw Alastor approaching him.

"So..., what now?" Alastor said.

"Just follow me."

The pair went ahead and exited the building the way they came in.

However, Idosing stopped at a car, and promptly opened the doors with the car key which was in his possession.

"This is your car?" Al asked.

"Yep, hop in." Idosing said as he entered the vehicle with Alastor doing the same.

The car was definitely modern, but it somehow seemed older than it looked. The musician started the engine up, to which it roared and scared Alastor.

"Really, Al?" Idosing said laughing.

"Sorry, I've just haven't been in a car since I died." Alastor sarcastically remarked.

Soon enough, Idosing started driving presumably to enter the actual city of paradise. Alastor kept his sight for the interior of the Heaven.

They passed through a checkpoint of sorts, and Idosing appeared to tap his own identification card on a sensor. But Alastor was far beyond paying attention to his friend.

Heaven was almost the exact like Hell having a large city in the center of it all. And Alastor kept sight of the numerous advertisements on the buildings. Compared to the red tinted punishment land, Heaven wasn't all in your face with the ads and only showed the ones that actually mattered.

He also numerous people going about their day of race, age and possibly sexuality.

"You look happy." Idosing said.

Alastor faced the musician, "Well, it's just that I've got to Heaven." he said rather cheerfully.

"Okay, first things first, I'll be sending you off to your new home. Then, I'm heading back to Limbo."

Any kind of cheerfulness Alastor had immediately dissipated, the moment Idosing suddenly said those words.

"W-why? Why are you going back?"

Idosing laughed, "I don't know, Alastor. I really enjoy Heaven and I stay here on occasion but I spend most of my time at my other home."

"So, I'll be here, alone?"

Alastor honestly said that in the most pitiful voice he could've done. But that didn't make Idosing burst into tears.

"You look like a sad puppy." Idosing remarked, "And those ears don't really help you."

The radio host forgot that he was in the deer form, but he preferred this form since he had it for the majority of the afterlife.

"To answer your question, Al, I will still be around, I just won't be around all the time. After I settle some things back at Limbo, I'll swing by soon." Idosing stated.

Alastor sighed as they continued to drive to their destination. He examined his identification card and passport, and quickly discovered his true name.

Alvin 'Al' Astor.

It was handy to known that, though people calling him Mr. Astor was going to have get some getting used to.

"We're here." Idosing said.

They stopped outside of a gated house, with a man standing outside waiting for them. The house looked quite large even though it looked like it was just a bungalow.

"You get off, Alastor." the musician said.

Alastor couldn't really react but he gave one last smile and took the things he received, before quickly exiting the vehicle. He then walked over to the man, who looked like a buff bodyguard with angel wings.

"Alvin Astor?" the man said in a deep voice.

"Yes?" Alastor replied.

The man nodded and gave a set of keys to him. The moment Alastor took a glance at the set of keys, Idosing suddenly disappeared.

The deer checked that he had everything that registration gave him, which was fortunately the case.

"Mr. Astor, someone will visit you next week, they want to speak with you." the bodyguard said.

"About what?" Alastor asked.

"You'll see." the bodyguard said with a smirk.

He then opened the gate to the home which seemed to be quite large. Alastor then locked the gate back, with the bodyguard leaving the vicinity and promptly made his way inside.

The moment he was inside, he was almost as impressed as the moment he entered Heaven initially.

It was the perfect home for him with a spacious living room that had a lovely L-shaped sofa and a large coffee table. A television similar to the one Idosing owned hung on the wall above a fireplace that wasn't in use at the moment. He placed the items in hand on the coffee table.

To the left of the living room was a large kitchen that was packed with enough foods and drinks for a while. Alongside that, there was plenty of dishware for the deer. There was also a washing machine, for his clothes.

He was overall kind of shocked that he would be given this big of a house. It's entire possible that Idosing managed to build the house for Alastor but he wasn't sure just yet.

To make sure, he went back outside to be greeted with a spacious lawn that had a lovely walkway to the house made of cobblestone tiles. Outside his gate was a large lake, and he could see a few boats in there.

He was surely going to have fun here.

* * *

However, he still had to explore his new domain.

Alastor went back into the house and locked the front door. He then proceeded to the master bedroom of the home.

The bedroom itself was once again spacious though in a similar fashion to his own room in Idosing's home. A king size bed sat the far end of the room as he entered it. There was a desk and two bedside drawers with numerous things strewn across the furniture.

He recognized a few things such as the picture of the Hazbin Hotel staff which was placed in a simple picture frame and the weapons Idosing gifted to him such as the axe and machete brandished on the wall.

However, along side those weapons, there was three guns. A hunting rifle, a shotgun and a revolver were placed neatly on the wall on gun racks.

A single letter was taped to the wall, to which Alastor grabbed it and opened it.

Inside was a note from Idosing.

_Hey, Al, once you're reading this, you saw the brand new stuff I gave you. There's ammunition in the desk drawer._

_If you happen to run out of ammo, call this number:_

Alastor saw the phone number and quickly took note of it, remembering it. He then read the last part of the note.

_P.S I've left some more 'interesting' stuff for you, Alastor. Pretty sure you'll find out what they are soon. :)_

"Great, I hope he didn't make bombs." Alastor murmured.

The next thing he noticed was that the room had a walk in closet.

He walked into it and turned on the lights within the enclosed space.

Other than the large wardrobes and the entrance to the bathroom, there was a copious amount of clothes ranging from T-shirts and jeans, to black suits and his own personal red suits.

And strangely, dresses. Like legitimate dresses for women.

Alastor was now going to punch Idosing.

Unfortunately, he had no particular idea how he could head back to Limbo and give the musician what for so he was stuck with a set of dresses in his wardrobe. He had to wait for the bastard. Maybe it was because of the gifts he gave was the reason he went back, just to avoid a boxing match with the deer.

Alastor went into the bathroom and was greeted with a large mirror and marble walls. There was both a bathtub and shower area and the other typical necessities in a bathroom.

That was his personal room done, and there wasn't much else he could think of.

Alastor went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, and began to look at the books registration had given him.

The first was more of a law book more than anything, which showed the rules and regulations of Heaven. The radio host was able to comprehend a majority of the laws since they made sense and was partially surprised that some of the things he thought were sins was tolerated in Heaven.

The next book was more of an instruction manual on things that he hadn't exactly used such as modern technology and things he hadn't heard before. He probably should keep it just in case he acquired anything that he had no idea how to operate.

The last one was probably the autobiography but he didn't feel like reading it at this point in time.

Alastor sincerely needed things to do, but he didn't know what he could do.

He still didn't understand anything yet, but given that he was alone, he could do his usual experiments.

_Dammit._

The radio host wasn't so sure if he could continue his experiments, since he didn't have the power to use his tentacles. He tried to dig into his palms again but was only met with strained fingers.

Unless...

"No." Alastor said out loud, there was no way he was going to get that assuming that there was any.

His eyes felt heavy and it was at this point in time that he realized that he barely turned on any of the fans or air conditioning. He proceeded to do so in his bedroom and eventually wound up in said bedroom. He carefully took off the suit since it was obvious he needed dry cleaning for these clothes. He'll probably walk around to find such a place.

Since he was going to rest, he might as well as have a nice warm shower.

There was a towel available in the shower when he last checked so he should be fine. Once he managed to strip his clothes entirely, he entered the bathroom.

It didn't take long for him to begin examining himself in the mirror. He was still in his deer form but he shifted to his human form just to check himself properly.

In his terms, human-Al looked almost exactly like his deer form though minus the ear tufts and overall scary characteristics. He still retained his scars he had from Hell such as the large scar on his abdomen and those injection marks all over his arms.

However, he was much darker in skin tone ranging in the tanned and brown colour. Plus, he seemed much less thinner than his deer form, and much more fitter with some muscles that were somewhat noticeable.

His reproductive organ remained the same, fortunately. Alastor chuckled at that thought before he went ahead and shifted back into his deer form. He promptly entered the shower, and began cleansing himself once more.

The house seemed to be stocked with the necessary supplies, which made Alastor wonder how long he was talking to God and if God made any kind of conversation with Idosing.

It still stuck with him even when he finished and began to dry himself out. Once he was devoid of any water on his body, he hung the towel and walked into the walk in closet.

He chose a basic T-shirt with the word 'jazz' stylized and a saxophone on it alongside a pair of boxers. Nobody was going to wind up knocking at his door just yet, so he didn't need to wear anything special.

Alastor went ahead and essentially leaped onto the bed and was met with an enveloping comfort. The air conditioning left the room in a cold sense and he wrapped himself in the blanket. It felt weighted but it was a wonderful warmth that led him down into the depths of unconsciousness.

He fell asleep, smiling to himself, happy for the first time in a while.

Then again, this was Heaven. And it always be paradise here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there just exists a single episode of Hazbin, it's kinda hard to pinpoint what Viv's version of Heaven will be like, especially whether or not what I've given here is viable. :S
> 
> But hopefully, you enjoyed this.
> 
> Alongside that, I have plans to revise this entire story and we're starting off after I put this chapter out.
> 
> See ya soon!
> 
> -Dan


	2. Fahrenheit

It was time for Alastor to discover himself.

It had been at least a day since he started staying here. He tried to get Idosing's number, but he was only met with voicemail.

But since he had nothing better to do, he was going to read the autobiography that registration gave him. He was within his bedroom on his desk, with the book laid out across it.

Alastor took note of the thickness of the book meaning that he had one hell of a story to read.

He opened the book only to find a biodata file.

_Name: Alvin "Al" Astor_

_Nicknames: Al, Alastor_

_Date of birth: 22 July 1900_

_Date of death: 23 October 1938_

_Cause of death: Suicide by gunshot wound_

_Date of redeeming: 2 November 202X_

_Cause of redeeming: -_

"Strange." Alastor mumbled to himself, the cause would be forgiveness by God. But it would make sense why Heaven would keep that secret.

He continued reading, seeing his height and weight and other miscellanious things, flipping to the next page only to find several paragraphs.

_Alvin 'Al' Astor (July 22 1900 - 23 October 1938) was an American disc jockey, jazz musician and prolific serial killer._

_Astor was born in New Orleans, Lousiana, as the child to Abigail Astor and Eduardo "Eddie" Astor._

Alastor had a lovely early life. His father was a notable jazz musician that toured across the country. His mother was a New Orleans native flapper girl that heavily practiced voodoo. They met during a jazz gig and they fell in love, got married and had Alastor.

The next few paragraphs discussed a majority of Alastor's initial education in school. Passing grades, occasional juvenile behaviour and sports fanatic.

From the initial impression, he could see that he was a great runner having won some medals in his time in high school.

His mother then showed the reigns of voodoo rituals at a young age of 15 and he began to really delve into voodoo just as he graduated high school.

Then, he became an adult.

As he read along, he discovered that his father would serve as a soldier for World War 1, being drafted in 1914, and passed in 1918.

It hit quite hard to not friends of his father, it hit quite close to home with his mother. So much so, that she wound up quitting voodoo practices entirely.

However, Alastor would go into a fit of rage, and in his first ever murders as the infamous Axeman of New Orleans. The motive behind the murders was an act of revenge against Italian-Americans who were with his father's platoon who were unable to protect him.

In 1920, Alastor managed to pick up a job at a radio station within New Orleans.

Several paragraphs prior, he found his mother was a radio disc jockey for a small town radio station which often played radio dramas. Alastor and his father would make cameos within these albeit for more minor roles.

It then proceeded to tell of Alastor's career as a radio disc jockey would bring him quite a bit of success. It allowed him to have a moderately sized house and a celebrity status in the city.

 _Despite this, Astor still_ _went on with practicing voodoo, albeit out of public view. He also began practicing cannibalism around this time, following a hunting expedition. While on hunting for deer, he accidentally shot and killed a hunter by the name of-_

"Bland name." Alastor muttered.

_-In a desperate attempt to remove evidence of the body, Astor dismembered the corpse and proceeded cook it in the style of New Orleans cuisines._

But even after that first murder, Alastor essentially had a perfect life, well, other than the murderous and cannibalistic tendencies. He had the radio disc jockey job for the remainder of his life, and performed for some jazz bands within the region, playing the saxophone, piano and performing lead vocals.

He still murdered people, albeit less often and only did so when he wanted to eat human flesh or relieve stress. Voodoo was done with his own blood rather than someone else's, and he eventually lost his New Orleans accent instead having his Mid-Atlantic one.

Then he saw the next page.

_1933 has often been referred by Astor to have been the year he died due to his mother passing away suddenly in a car accident on March 23rd that same year._

_While driving with his mother, Abigail, from a friend's home, at approximately 11:27pm, the pair were involved in a car accident on cross junction. Whilst making a right turn, a vehicle driven by James Baxter struck the rear end of the car at 52 mph (84 km/h), pummeling both vehicles across the road. Baxter was killed instantly from the impact with the Astor's car. The car with the Astors inside flipped over onto it's roof. Several witnesses rescued Alvin from the wreckage just prior to a fire breaking out, leaving Abigail trapped._

_Fire fighters would not arrive quickly enough to save Abigail. Several people attempted to extinguish the fire, but to no avail. Alvin made several attempts to rescue his mother, but-  
_

Alastor couldn't bring him to imagine the horror that his mother, Abigail, had to endure as she remained trapped there. Stuck in a burning cage with no means of escape sounded like Hell, and he almost started crying again. But the radio host had to suffer as according to the book.

People had to restrain him from walking into the burning wreckage which made Alastor act aggressive to the point of nearly killing a man.

The book bluntly stated that by the time firefighters arrived, Abigail was obviously dead and pronounced so at the scene. Alastor ultimately went insane, shouting out that he will curse and kill them all because of what happened that day.

He could imagine it in his head, and he almost closed the book.

But he persevered.

_Astor went into a depressive state only having enthusiasm when on the air and with friends. Close friends stated that Astor often drank heavily and often harmed himself. The radio host would never enter another vehicle unless necessary and was often paranoid with automobiles. He preferred cycling and walking to work for the remainder of his life.  
_

So, that explains why he initially thought that he died in 1933. But that wouldn't explain why other people stated he fell down into Hell in 1933.

He continued to read into the paragraphs albeit that simply gave that Alastor managed to sober up, but still remained emotionally unstable. He also helped write some famous jazz and swing songs.

Then, it came to his death.

_On the 23rd of October, 1938, Astor shot himself in the glabella with a .44 Magnum revolver within his home at 4:44 am. Neighbours reported the gunshot to the authorities just a few minutes later. He was discovered by police at 4:59 am and was pronounced dead at the scene._

_Astor left a 26 page letter within his bedroom as his suicide note. In it, he confessed to the murders of 10 people who he murdered and cannibalised with in a span of 5 months in the states of Mississippi, Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana and Arkansas._

_The motive of the suicide was the culmination of the deaths of those close to him such as his mother and friends who passed just months prior with the potential of being fired from his job as a radio DJ. In the letter, he described that he was very close to each of the individuals and their deaths in succession led him to depression. Following threats from his workspace due to him unwilling to act out tragic plays, he became saddened following the news that he would be fired the moment they found a viable replacement._

_Following his death, his body was buried beside his parents within the town's cemetery._

Alastor slowly managed to take in the information. He died in his own hands, within a state of depression. He remembered the biography stated that he was afraid of dogs, and was attacked by one in a hunting expedition, which made the dream make more sense.

However, he was barely halfway through the book, so he flipped to the next page.

The radio host nearly threw the book the moment he saw the bold word at the top of the page.

'Afterlife'.

He buried his face into his hands. When he expected an autobiography about him, he expected one of his past life, not his entire life.

Alastor went out of the bedroom, to mostly grab a drink of water. Whatever sins he had performed next in the afterlife, he was going have to get himself ready.

He went back into the bedroom and sat down at his desk to continue reading the book.

So, what exactly did he do the moment he went to Hell?

Torture people. Like usual.

Since Hell always had the automatic healing enchantment, Alastor primarily tortured people for a majority of his stay initially, and broadcasting his carnage across the radio.

After that, it went on just like he remembered it. He had a great run on top of the world in Hell, until Vox came along and threw him down the pyramid.

He became friends with some Overlords, and hired Niffty and Husk as henchmen. Prior to the hotel, Alastor continued to live his life down in Hell like he remembered it.

Come the 21st century, and Idosing and the Hazbin Hotel came along.

It was all coming to him in written word like a textbook explaining things. It then told of the series of incidents that led him to here now.

Alastor took note of the last few pages which discussed his meeting and agreement with the divine entity, in detail.

The last sentence struck him however.

_Astor currently resides within Heaven, as a Impure Angel._

"Impure Angel?"

That was a term he had never heard before, or even mentioned by anyone within Hell.

But after that, it was just a bunch of blank pages. It appeared that it continued as his life went on.

He stuffed the book into one of the drawers of the desk, hidden away from anyone that wanted to read it.

But as he proceeded to leave the desk, he took of a box that was located just under it. It was neatly wrapped like a Christmas present, but it seemed to have quite a lot of items in it when he shook it around.

He unwrapped the gift, to say the least, just curious to see what was inside. This was probably another thing that Idosing was going to give him.

Then, he saw the box's contents.

His face felt hot, embarrassed by what he was seeing. Alastor didn't know if he wanted these things but he needed it if he was going to...

Alastor groaned, Idosing was going to get what he deserve after this. He placed the box underneath the bed, for safe keeping.

However, once he did, he thought of meeting his parents. They would be in Heaven due to them being quite nice in their human lives.

He should find them soon, once he took care of all the other things within Heaven.

Since he had angel wings, that would mean he could fly. Was there a flight academy for such a thing?

And he never ventured out to Heaven, in general. He should see all of the landmarks within the area, and maybe find his parents just after.

Maybe it was all too good to be true.

* * *

In a small quiet part of Heaven, there existed a bar.

Bars were quite hard to find in Heaven especially since there was a strict no alcohol policy. But this one was an exception.

Sure, it was non-alcoholic beverages for a majority of the menu. However, if you happened to catch a particularly packed night, you would find the place booming.

Jazz music, dancing and chatting away without any kind of nasty bar fighting. Along side the drinks, you had New Orleans cuisines of varying kinds.

The insanity would obviously die down once the morning came along, and it would be quiet in the afternoon and evening.

The people who ran the place were husband and wife, both New Orleans natives. For some of the weekdays, the bar would be closed.

During these times, nobody would enter the establishment, unless something important came along.

A bell would be located at the door to alert the owners of anyone that came in.

So, when it rang today, they knew that something was awry.

The person in question was a man. Brown hair, blues eyes, decent build and wearing a black suit, which indicated he was part of the Organization.

The pair who ran the bar proceeded to make themselves known.

The husband, dark skinned, black hair, albeit it was hard to notice because he shaved it, and wearing a three piece suit and bowler hat.

The wife looked noticeably different other than the gender. While she wore nice red flapper-like attire and a cloche hat, she was quite pale and had notable animal-like qualities to her.

Such as the large ear-like hair tufts that poked out of her hat.

"Hello, Ms. Astor and Mr. Astor-" the visitor said as the couple faced him.

"Please, call me Eddie." the husband stated.

"Ah, I see. My name is Jonathan but you can call me Jon."

"So, Jon, why do you want to meet us? As far as I can tell, Abigail hasn't caused any trouble in several years."

Abigail looked at her husband with a smirk, "Well, I have done some things, but nothing too much."

"You see, I'm here to bring some great news." Jon stated.

The couple looked at each other, they hadn't exactly need good news, but whatever it was, it was worth listening.

"Your son, has redeemed himself from Hell."

"Really?" the couple said surprised at the same time.

"It's been a recent development, and I'm pretty sure he will meet you two soon. Do you want me to give his address to you?"

"Of course." Abigail stated immediately.

Jon passed over a small paper, to which Eddie took. An address was given in lovely cursive, and the couple read it quietly.

"I think that's all I have to say. Hope that you two have a merry time." Jon said before he turned around and exited.

The facade faded immediately.

Abigail groaned in frustration and placed herself at the bar, while Eddie looked at the address.

"Abigail, please, you don't have to-" Eddie said.

"Or what?" she stated angrily.

"Look, I know that you have had some rough times with him, but he's our son and we-"

"I know! But you also know what he's done." Abigail angrily said.

"Honey, he's our son. If he has redeemed himself to Heaven, then maybe he's changed. He's served his sentence, and I think he knows what he has done wrong." Eddie stated sternly.

Abigail seemed reluctant to be happy with what her husband was saying, but she took a look at the address the nice Jonathan gave them.

She then sighed, "I'll give him a chance, but we just have to see."

Eddie smirked, "We have to give him a chance."

He cupped his wife's hand in his, with both of them smiling.

Maybe it could go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, in the mean time of waiting for a new chapter, why not re-read the first two parts of the Al's Tragicomedy? I've revised them, and wound up making an entirely different story though with some similarities.
> 
> Thanks for reading, amigo and stay tuned.


	3. Show Me How To Live

"Why am I being visited by someone?" Alastor mumbled.

He still remember what the bodyguard stated, and wasn't so sure why someone would want to visit him.

Just in case, he shifted to his human form because it may have been someone that was from Heaven.

Alastor waited outside on the porch, dressed in his suit. He patiently sat there observing his new lawn.

He could see that the grass didn't seem to grow, and didn't seem to decay either. It was a self replenishing patch of greenery that existed just outside his home.

The radio host took note of a man standing outside his gate. The man was blond, had blue eyes and was wearing a business suit. He went over to the mailbox of Alastor's home and appeared to ring the doorbell.

The sound of said doorbell rang within his home, though muffled by the walls. This led Alastor to stand and greet the man outside his gate.

"Hello, Mr. Astor." the man said politely. He possessed a somewhat British accent, from what Alastor could tell.

"Hello, err... sir." Alastor said as he opened the gate to let the man in.

"You can call me Brandon."

"Okay, Brandon, you may come in."

Brandon made his way to the home with Alastor following suit after locking the gate.

The two went inside, and Brandon sat down on the L-shaped sofa. Alastor just realized that Brandon had a suitcase with him.

"Please sit down with me." Brandon stated pointing to the couch that would allow him to face the deer to which Alastor did.

"So... who are you exactly?"

The blond looked reluctant,"Brandon Wittlee. Age 30, when I passed." he said,

"No, I mean, why are you here?" Alastor bluntly asked.

"Oh, well, I'm suppose that makes more sense. Erm, I have been assigned as your psychologist or therapist, if you don't like large words."

_Therapist?_

"I see. I am in need of therapy." Alastor bluntly.

"Well, then, Mr. Astor. Or Alastor. Do you mind if I call you Alastor? Because that just rolls off the tongue better." Brandon said.

"Yes, Alastor is fine."

"Okay, before we start, I want to say that the radio announcer voice is the best. Is that just your natural voice?" Brandon said.

"It's my natural voice. Though I do have my native New Orleans accent every so often." Alastor stated.

"Alright, now let's get started." Brandon said cheerfully.

The blond cleared his throat, "Now, Alastor, I'm just going to say exactly what's wrong with you."

"I'm a horrible person?" Alastor asked.

"Well, kind of. You see, Alastor, you suffer from lovely neurological conditions called borderline personality disorder, informally known as emotionally unstable personality disorder."

"That's... what now?" Alastor said, confused.

"Fancy scientific names, I know."

Brandon stared at Alastor, unnerving him.

"From what I've read, you've had a long list of sins across your life." Brandon stated bluntly.

He placed the suitcase onto the coffee table, and opened it which revealed a stack of papers arranged neatly.

Brandon cleared his throat again as he pulled one stack of papers stapled together.

"First degree murder, second degree murder, third degree murder,physical torture, mental torture, manipulation, and many, many more that involve harming something."

Alastor remained silent, trying to process what was currently happening.

"But you seem to have some sense of morality, drawing the line on some things. Though, it's hard to say where someone's morals lie when that same person was friends with Jeffrey Dahmer."

Alastor could simply nod, though he wasn't accepting the criticism that Brandon was giving him.

"Aren't you supposed to be my therapist?" Alastor quietly asked.

"Well, I am." Brandon stated, "I'm merely giving you cold hard facts about you."

"I think I get what you're trying to say. You're just giving me facts about myself just to make me trust you."

Brandon smirked, "You've got me. Smarter than he looks." He then placed the papers back into the suitcase.

Alastor smiled softly, "I do trust you, Brandon. So, please lay off the critiques for later."

Brandon switched to a more serious face, "They hurt you, don't they?"

The radio host sighed, "I don't know why it hurts so much whenever someone just says something about me."

"Being sensitive to criticsm or even praise is a symptom of BPD, or borderline personality disorder."

Brandon shifted closer to him, "Is there any criticisms that have struck with you?"

"One." Alastor quickly stated.

"Are you fine enough to talk about it?" Brandon asked.

The radio host wanted to talk about it, he defintively wanted to talk about it. But he just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. Not yet, he didn't feel like talking about it now.

"No."

"I see." Brandon said as Alastor slumped into the couch cushions.

The two sat there for a few moments of silence. Then, Alastor thought of something.

"Say, I'm still new to Heaven. Can you tell me some things about it?" Alastor said as he adjusted into a more suitable sitting position.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Brandon asked.

"Well, who are you working for? I don't think they pay you enough to have me as your patient." Alastor said.

Brandon chuckled, "Oh, they pay me just fine. I work for the Organization."

"What's that?"

"Think of it as a government, but actually caring towards it's citizens. We still have taxes, laws and other things you have in a country. But it's all to help Heaven thrive as a perfect utopia."

Great, there's taxes. Something Alastor didn't do in a long time.

However, he thought about the words that were used to describe him in that autobiography book.

"Can you tell me what an Impure Angel is?"

Brandon smirked, "Well, I guess we kind of have to talk about that. Erm, how do I start?"

The blond faced the radio host, "Impure Angels are those that have redeemed themselves without any help from the Hotel or prior to the Hotel's existence. You're the first Impure Angel post-Hotel opening."

"Do you know why that is?" Alastor asked.

"I've had to read about you, and I understand why. Though, you may be wondering about your friend Idosing."

"Is he one too?"

"Yes, the most recent one until you came along. Tell me, he tried to kill you. Why didn't he head back to Hell?"

That question actually shocked Alastor. He didn't put the pieces together at first, but upon Brandon saying it, the radio host realized that conundrum.

"Yeah, why didn't he?" Alastor growled.

"And thus, one of Heaven's biggest problems. Impure Angels have the ability to sin as they please and without the consequence of getting tossed back to Hell. But some lines are drawn, and if one of them crosses one of those lines, they get tossed back to Hell." Brandon stated.

For Alastor, this was good news. Given that he was part of these Impure Angels, he could sin albeit in a limited sense.

"However, killing a sinner or demon from Hell is not a sin in Heaven's books. So, even if Idosing wasn't an Impure Angel, he would've got away scot free." Brandon said, rather bluntly.

This angered the radio host, and he could feel his human form shedding away right then and there. Oh, Idosing was going to get what deserved truly now.

"Well, that's a deer. A male deer." Brandon joked.

"Oh, sorry." Alastor said, embarrassed with his anger dissipating immediately, "I forget that I still have my demon like form."

"Do you have a tail?" Brandon asked curiously.

The deer's face went hot, "N-no."

"I can see you have one."

_Dammit._

"Okay, I have one. I just don't like talking about it." Alastor said, nervously.

"It's alright. Some angels do have animal-like aesthetics to them. In fact, some redeemed sinners still have their demon appearances."

"Oh, okay. That's interesting." Alastor said.

"Any more questions?" Brandon asked.

"Um, since angels do have wings. is there like a school thing for flying?" Alastor said.

"There is. Though, not all angels want to go flying. It's not mandatory, but if you want to, then you can." Brandon stated.

"Where is it?"

"It's near the city center. There's plenty of directions I could give you." Brandon said.

"I'll see for myself." Alastor stated.

An alarm appeared to go off, which surprised the both of them, but Brandon seemed to know where it was coming. He moved one of his sleeves to reveal a watch and pressed something on it to make the alarm stop.

"That's my cue. I only have an hour and a half session whenever I meet my patients. And time's up." Brandon said before promptly standing up.

"Will we meet again?"

"Of course, maybe 2 weeks after this. Is it alright if we have this on the same day?" Brandon said.

"Sure. I'll see you soon." Alastor said as he led the blond out of his home.

Brandon soon went out of the gate with one last wave to the deer. The radio host locked the entrances to his home quickly.

Soon, he was back on the couch watching the picture show.

Compared to Hell, the shows on the TV were actually good. It featured some notable celebrities (or at least that he could see) and had good comedic and dramatic moments on it.

But even then, Alastor didn't know what else he could do.

He could go out to see what Heaven was, but he didn't have some kind of transportation or money for transportation.

All he did have was some information on Heaven.

The deer made his way into the bedroom, and he took the blue book of laws that Heaven had.

He read through it again and took notice that some of the laws were about Impure Angels.

However, the only things that would send an Impure Angel back to Hell were incredibly vague in the book. It was hard to determine how far he could go in terms of sinning.

He closed the book and placed it back to where he initially placed it.

Alastor sighed, "I've still have so much to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda ehhh...
> 
> But as always, what comes (heh) next is always going to be better.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo.


	4. Longview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you want more Al self smut?
> 
> Good, there's some here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry for any inaccuracies.)

_This damned urge._

Alastor was able to control himself for as long as he wanted. But this urge to do some sinful desires was beginning to get to more intense.

It was subtle, usually. He would be doing something such as cooking some food for himself, watching television or re-reading the books that registration gave him. As he went on his usual business, he'd starting having thoughts of his sinnings.

The bliss that came from his acts was a feeling he sincerely wanted to have again. And it'd start clouding his thoughts. Not to a high extent, but it'd partially distract him from his tasks. Obviously, there was the tightening in his pants, which signified that he had an erection.

Sometimes, he'd unconsciously touch at it, giving a small cascade of electricity through his body. But Alastor would stop himself immediately.

To be honest, he didn't know why he was stopping himself. He was an Impure Angel, meaning he could fuck himself as he pleased. But it was this sense of embarrassment or possibly common sense that was stopping him from doing it.

Unfortunately, if he did want to do such a thing, he was going to use what Idosing gave him.

_Sex toys. Fucking sex toys. He bloody fucking knew._

The deer probably should've expected this. He was quite noisy when he started doing his self-exploration, all within Idosing's home. The musician would've easily heard him through the walls, and known what he was doing in those moments.

The box that contained said sex toys was within his room already, so at least some of the things Idosing gave him made sense.

First off, there were at least several vibrators and dildos of varying colours and sizes. It was easy to use the dildos, sure, but the vibrators were something he didn't exactly understand. They had switches separate from the vibrator, and when turned on, well, vibrated. How it was supposed to stimulate him was beyond his imagination.

Sure, he'd shove up things his ass, and see what would happen, totally great idea.

Secondly, there was a few bottles of lube. This wasn't Vaseline like he had been using for the past, these were actual bottles full of lube. So, Alastor had something covered for him already.

All of it was waiting for him. Assuming he was willing to anyway.

* * *

One day, Alastor was in the mood for it.

It had been at least a few weeks since he had done any kind of masturbation and he was willing to do some sinning just for experimentation.

So, after he had gotten some breakfast for some energy, he was back in his room, stripping his clothes.

He was in his human form, so the radio host was not going to deal with any furry appendages, even though he was quite used to his tail and ears.

Alastor took one of the dildos which looked quite long. It was still in the shape of a dick (a human like one at least) and coloured a bright light blue. He could stick onto a surface that was viable so he placed on the floor.

Taking a bottle of lube, he rubbed some onto his hands. It was like a lotion bottle, so it was easy to apply. He firstly lubed up the dildo on the floor and then he started fingering himself so the entrance would not be too painful.

Alastor then positioned himself over the dildo. He took one more glance around the room just to prevent anyone eavesdropping on his endeavour. The air conditioning was on but somehow, he was getting sweaty.

Slowly but surely, he went down on the sex toy. There was that usual pain when it came to insertion, but he was used to it by now, surprisingly.

Once Alastor had the inserted the dildo fully into his ass, he slowly lifted himself up until the dildo was just about to exit him.

He then dropped himself back down, slamming the sex toy into his prostate and a moan escaped from him.

"Ooh, that's still so good." Alastor moaned, as he raised himself up again, then dropped him back down again, letting out a yelp.

The radio host placed his feet flat against the floor and began riding on the dildo. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the term riding did make sense. Bouncing up and down like riding an animal.

However, the pleasure was still as intense as ever, making the thought quickly drown out. His breaths were heavy as he rode on, chasing the beautiful orgasm.

He was also trying not to laugh thinking on how some people were going to think of this. If there existed a recording of him doing this, people in Hell would proceed to lose their minds. Porn industry would have an existential crisis (especially Valentino and Angel Dust, those twos' heads would explode) and it would become a viral sensation across the landscape.

"Are you enjoying this, fellow audience?" he said seductively to nobody, imagining such a thing.

Why was he having these perverse thoughts again? The regret wasn't washing over him just yet, as he continued fucking himself.

He was getting so beautifully close, and he picked up his pace, biting into his lower lip.

"Putain, je le veux. S'il vous plaît, je le veux tellement." Alastor mindlessly babbled as the climax was coming, "Donne le moi!"

It wasn't like he came screaming in pleasure or anything, he was mostly rambling off random French words in a high pitched yet quiet tone as he just kept riding along, with cum spewing from his penis, and his body shivering in delight.

He rode out the entirety of his orgasm, stopping once he had pumped himself completely of his semen.  
Once he felt quite satisfied, he finally took notice of the mess in front of him, which stained the floor.

"Mmm, I'm such a slut. Wonder if Angel Dust would be proud of me." Alastor mumbled, before chuckling to himself.

He lifted himself off of the dildo and began the tedious cleaning up session. Using several tissues, he wiped the floor clean of any evidence of his sins.

Then, he went out of his way to clean the sex toy since it did have some unwanted excrements, and he did so before he went ahead and bathed.

Alastor did somewhat want to rest in the bathtub in nice lovely warm water, but that was for another day.

Was he regretting this?

At this point in time, no. He didn't exactly understand why, but he was somewhat turned on by the imagination of him masturbating in front of thousands.

No, not that kind of public sex. He wanted to record himself doing such sinful acts whether on video or audio. Like a radio broadcast.

That's some fruit for thought, eh?

He should try it. Just for fun.

* * *

At least a few days later, Alastor wanted to try it.

For his next endeavour, the radio host was going use the vibrator, since it might put on a good show for the non-existent audience.

He was laying on his bed, having inserted the toy into him just prior. He had the switch in his hand, he could just start right then and there.

But Alastor wanted to get, as the pornstars say, kinky.

"Hello, residents of Hell, it is I,the Radio Demon." Alastor said to absolutely nobody.

He was just imagining himself back in his Radio Tower, laying on the bed there, and holding his microphone staff.

Obviously, this was completely fictional. He was in his new home in Heaven, laying down on his bed here, imagining to hold his mic staff.

Alastor should get that thing, it might not enjoy the experience, but just for the sake of it, he could head back to Hell to retrieve that staff.

"I'm back." the radio host stated, even though he wasn't back in Hell, "Did you miss me?"

He was too horny to care that the fantasy he was conjuring up wasn't actually happening, but let the man dream, right?

"Hmph, I'm sorry for my sudden absence. And I know that some of you are going to hate me for doing such a thing. I'm willing to punish myself for such a thing."

And with that, Alastor turned on the vibrator.

He let out a surprised yelp as the toy stimulated his prostate, and his breathing started to get shaky.

The radio host wondered how everyone would react in this moment. The porn industry would have a chaotic time trying their best to record the broadcast. News channels would emerge with the headline 'The Radio Demon's back, and he's masturbating on the air!'. Any sinner and demon with some sensibility would be surprised and disgusted with the situation and for certain, there were many that were going masturbate along with him.

"Are you enjoying this show?" Alastor moaned.

The vibrator switch had some settings on it, that allowed the user to choose how much the vibrator will vibrate. Alastor had set it to the lowest setting for the moment, but he wanted to pick up the pace.

The radio host set the vibrator to the next setting.

The sound he let out next was almost the yelp of a surprised puppy, as the vibrator increased its stimulations.

"Ooh, I understand why people do this sex thing. It's some beauty, how these things work your body." Alastor said in a shaking breaths, his body feeling exceptionally warm even within the cold air conditioned room.

Now, he was pretty sure that Hell would have gone insane with what was going on currently, and the hotel staff would probably be blushing their asses off. Angel Dust would be the only one fapping to this probably, but the royal lesbian couple might masturbate to this.

"Mmm, it's so good!" Alastor moaned, "I should've listened to people, this is just, mmmph!"

He wasn't exactly so sure what his body was meant to be doing. One of his hands gripped the bed sheets, while the other tightened itself around the vibrator switch. His legs were shaking about, and sweat was glistening his body.

"M-more. I need more!" Alastor said shamelessly, and set the vibrator to the highest setting.

The explosion that happened inside of him made him almost scream, and he somehow jumped at the sensation.

The vibrator only had three settings, and there were all absolutely insane with they pleasured him.

"F-fuck! It's, it's, it's-" Alastor moaned, completely unashamed with what he was imagining. He was lost in his words, unable make any kind of sense with the maddening pleasure. The only sound he was making was the heavy and shaking breathing that was mixed with his moaning.

His climax was coming beautifully to him. It was all about to explode, all within him. He pushed himself flat to his bed, his legs straight as he was going to dive into water, toes curled and his feet shaking. He let go of the vibrator switch, and both of his hands gripped tightly against the bedsheets.

"I'm going to cum. Dear audience, please cum with me. It's coming. I'm cumming. I'm c-cumming!"

He came with the babbling of the phrase 'I'm cumming' over and over again unable to take the cascade of electricity throughout his body. Semen spewed from his cock, spraying over his face and chest. His body shook in immense pleasure as the vibrator brought him to his oh so glorious climax.

By the time it was done, Alastor quickly turned off the vibrator and was left in a such sweaty and shaking mess that he wasn't so sure if he was able to stay awake.

"T-that was a-amazing." the radio host slurred.

Pretty sure his imaginary audience came along with him, and he tried to keep his composure together to give a proper send off.

Alastor chuckled, "I hope you enjoyed that show, my dear audience, that was quite an experience. Maybe I'll do this again next time when we have a broadcast. Thanks for tuning in."

Now, Alastor would play a sound sample of an audience cheering and clapping before switching to some jazz music.

He licked off some of the cum that landed on his face, savoring it.

He slowly made his way into the bathroom to clean himself off.

Even then, the perverse part of him hadn't left him just yet. He still kind of wanted to record himself doing the acts. He might get some microphones and maybe a camera that could record these endeavours.

Alastor chuckled, "From a cannibalistic serial killer, to a masturbating whore. Things change with time, don't they?"

* * *

"Ding dong." the musician mumbled.

Idosing had pressed the doorbell to catch Alastor's attention. He proceeded to press at it rapidly, just cause he could and just so he could get the deer out quickly.

The front door opened to reveal an agitated Alastor in his deer form, to which the musician smiled. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a black tracksuit.

"Hey, Al! Nice to see you again." Idosing said loudly.

Alastor looked at the zebra with a glare that burned into his soul but that didn't faze Idosing.

"You enjoyed my gifts?" Idosing sarcastically said.

"Oh, of course!" Alastor said in a sarcastic tone, "The guns are quite something to give to me, the sex toys are um.."

The deer blushed and smiled, which told the musician he needed to know.

"Your wardrobe?" Idosing asked.

"Great, actually." Alastor said before shifting to a more angered look, "Though the dresses were not the finest addition."

Idosing burst out laughing which made the deer press himself against the gate.

"Yeah, Al, I gave that to you just for the fuck of it." the musician said through shaking laughter.

"The fuck of it?! I'm not a cross dresser, you moron!" Alastor angrily said, with Idosing hunching over in wheezing laughter.

"Have you tried it?" Idosing asked, before continuing his laughing fit.

"W-what?" Alastor said embarrassed, "No! I would not do that! Why would I anyway?!"

Idosing let out a wheeze, "Why not? Be a king for a day, Al. It won't hurt you, at least not that badly."

Alastor got himself together through the blushing appearance, "Okay, you win this time, but unless you pay me to wear one of those dresses, I'm not wearing them!"

Idosing managed to regain his breath, after a long winded while, but he managed let out a sigh of relief by the end of it.

"Okay, can I come in now?"

"Ugh, fine." Alastor said.

The deer finally opened the gate, and the musician brought in the next present to Alastor.

"Is that a bicycle?"

"Yep, this one of the last things I might give to you." Idosing said, as he passed the bike to the deer.

"Um, thanks." Alastor mumbled. He then closed the gate.

"You wanna give a spin?" Idosing asked.

The radio host got onto the bicycle, and began pedaling around the front lawn of the house. He circled around the area, albeit slowly with the musician observing him from the porch.

Eventually, Alastor got off the bike, and placed on the porch.

"It's great for a bicycle. I'll use it to get around town soon." Alastor said as he went inside the house with Idosing following suit.

As the musician was inside, the radio host quickly shut the door.

"So, how's life?" Idosing asked.

"It's great, even though I haven't left my house in several weeks." Alastor replied.

"Well, good to know." Idosing said as he sat down on the sofa.

The musician quickly turned the TV on, and Alastor sat down beside him.

"Did you build this house?" Alastor asked.

"Ha, I wish. And I think you know how I did build that house, right?"

The deer slumped into the couch, "Flying back and forth from Heaven, that's smart of you."

Idosing chuckled, "Thank you very much."

"Um." Alastor perked up.

"Yes?" Idosing asked, "Is there something you want?"

"I wanted to ask, if I go out, do I have to spend money?" Alastor asked innocently.

"Oh, fuck. I forgot about it." Idosing cursed to himself.

Idosing manifested a brown wallet in his hands and pulled out two cards from it.

"Credit and debit cards, both in your name. There are about 10000 dollars, from registration and about 5000 dollars from me."

Alastor took the cards from Idosing, "Registration gave money to me?"

"In Heaven, there's a system for recently deceased or redeemed. If someone makes a bank account for said people or with said person's name, registration gives you some starter money, to start a business or just live the rest of your life."

"Do I have to get a job?"

"No, you can just live out life as you do and when you do run out of money, the government of paradise gifts you free money."

"How do they get that money?"

"Well, if you ran a business or have a job that gives you money, you'd have to pay taxes. The government then uses the taxes to pay the guys that are jobless or choose not to have a job."

"Is that the sole purpose of taxes?"

"Pfft, of course not. There's a lot more but the payments for the unemployed is one of them."

Idosing looked at Alastor, "You best keep those cards safe, because they are valuable."

The deer took a glance at the cards and then back to the musician.

"I see." Alastor mumbled.

"That's great, huh?" Idosing replied.

The two sat there and continued talking for the rest of the day, mostly catching up on what he had been doing.

Lucifer had made a deal with him to start a lovely chalet service for Hell's royal family. Idosing had several houses across Limbo that were safe from the thunderstorms, and the ruler wanted to somewhat take advantage of.

"So, Lucifer will stay in some of your homes?"

"Basically, yeah. Will be a pain in the ass to clean, given some of the things sinners do, but it's serviceable and I'm getting paid."

"I can still visit right?"

"Of course! My actual house is still standing, just make no messes."

Alastor blushed, "Yeah."

It was hard to believe that the two were best friends, but through the chaos, and emotions, this friendship will last for a while.

But little did Idosing know, Alastor was planning something.

The deer had discovered several things during that lengthy discussion with the lord above, including something of a new change to a certain aspect of Heaven.

However, the musician would find out eventually, he'd catch up sooner or later.

Especially when bodies start piling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...
> 
> And if you're wondering, no, I do not ship Idosing and Alastor together, it just doesn't really work for me.
> 
> However, I might give Al a character to love, but that's for another day.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, amigo.


	5. Don't Get Lost in Heaven

Alastor probably should've gone out sooner.

It's not that he didn't have the means of transportation, but more or less is that he was more focused in attempting to live within the home more than anything.

So, in his human form, he put on a blue button shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans for his adventure outside his home.

He locked his door and made his way outside with the bicycle, locking the gate. Just to ensure no unexpected visitors were coming.

The radio host was actually outside for the first time, and he quickly assessed his surroundings.

His house was just among the many others that lined a large lake. The lake was large stretching as far as his eyes could see and he saw people swimming and fishing in it.

He hopped onto his bike and pedaled along the road.

He took brief glances at the passing houses. All of them were different shapes and sizes and completely fenced off one another.

He could see several people as well. Some of them were human while some had non human aesthetics to them.

Alastor rode along the winding pavement and stopped at what appeared to be a train station. He didn't exactly know if he could head on the train without having a chance of his bike getting stolen.

However, as he looked around, the radio host saw that the station provided a place to keep the bike. It was free so he placed the bike amongst a few others and locked it into place within the number lock given there.

There were also some machines that appeared to give the tickets to the train but they were going to cost money.

Alastor looked around some more and saw a few ATM machines. He had seen these machines before in Hell but prefered cash in his payments.

He had the two cards with him in his pocket. He pulled out both of them, and made his way to the machine.

The radio host remembered what his old friend Husk said about these cards. Credit cards were more common in Hell and usually led to being bankrupt due to the interest rates. Debit cards were much more safer, and more rarer in Hell, because it directly transferred the money straight to you.

Fortunately, he could identify which ones were which. The credit card had the word 'credit' on it and was coloured red. The debit card had the word 'debit' on it and was coloured blue.

He went ahead and inserted the debit card into the ATM.

Alastor sighed, as he saw the words pop up on the screen.

'Please insert PIN.'

He groaned in disappointment as he facepalmed himself. Alastor forgot to ask Idosing for the password to his money. How wonderful.

However, if he had to guess his password, Idosing would give him something easy.

"Birthday?" he murmured.

He typed in the the day and month, but the PIN was six digits. He entered the last digits of the year.

He pressed the green enter button and partially braced himself for a denial.

To his relief, it was accepted and Alastor silently cheered. He pressed onward making a transaction of 250 dollars.

Soon enough, the radio host went ahead to the train ticket machine.

It was touchscreen, something he was somewhat used to with the numerous Hellphones and all, and took notice of the places brandished in front of him.

The current station was located at Juta Residences, apparently. He saw the other places, Central Square, Old Residences, Business Square, Amusement Park? There's some strange naming schemes here.

However, Central Square felt like somewhere he had to go to. He tapped at the screen and was instructed to pay some money for his ticket. He paid with some ease and waited for his change and his ticket.

Heaven was somehow mundane in terms of living but he was starting to take notice that there was people coming along.

He swiftly grabbed the change from the machine and took notice that the ticket was a white token. He took it anyway, pocketing the change and keeping the token in hand.

Rush hour was probably kicking in because there was alot of people suddenly rushing into the station. Alastor managed to be at the front of the pack and he made his way to the gates which would allow him to the train.

He had to scan the token on the gate, to which he promptly did and walked towards some stairs as instructed to by some convenient signs.

Once he scaled the stairs, Alastor was on the train platform. A few electrical signs showed the next train was coming in about 5 minutes.

The radio host sat down on one of the many benches that were available at the platform. He was surrounded by many people who were probably going to board the train with him.

He noticed a full map of the stops that the locomotive was going to stop by.

From what he observed, there were two trains on each side of the platform. Each of them followed the same route but one will go one direction and one will go the other way. Alastor was careful enough to make sure that he was going to board the correct train.

Soon enough, the train rolled into the platform coming to a halt perfectly for the passengers to board. The radio host noticed the train was quite modern for one.

Several people including Alastor when inside the locomotive while several others went out. Once inside, the radio host made his way to one of the empty rows of seat and sat down in it.

The train had several coloured seats laid along it's length but they were on either side of the train leaving an empty stretch of space for people to walk on.

Alastor looked around and took glances at the people onboard the train. Like he had seen, there were some that were human, but there were some that looked like demons albeit with a brighter colour aesthetic.

"Next Stop: Business Square." A male robotic voice said over the intercom.

Inside the locomotive, there was also a map of the rest of the train stations on this route so Alastor could see when he had about a few more stops to go.

He felt a bit woozy as the train went it's way along the tracks. It wasn't dizzying to the point he wanted to vomit, it was just disorientating.

Suddenly, the locomotive began to slow down.

"Arriving at: Business Square." the male robot voice stated.

The train came to a halt a different station but Alastor was too deep in thought to really care.

As some of the passengers dropped by their stop, and other boarded the train, the radio host had been thinking about the Hazbin Hotel.

Even if he somehow managed to get down to Hell, how was he supposed to break the news that he was an angel in Heaven?

He could tell Lucifer, but that would just lead to a lot more confusion.

Alastor will still have to follow his original plan.

"Next stop: Central Square."

That was his stop, it was going to come soon.

Was he going to be ready, was the question he was asking himself.

* * *

"Mimzy?"

As much as Charlie liked her, she didn't really knew much about Mimzy.

Other than her appearance and her job, Mimzy was quite reserved when it came to her work at the Hotel. She served as one of the cooks and bartenders of the establishment but often talked with some of the rehabillating sinners.

But one thing that made her stood out was that she was one of the few people to have known Alastor personally.

When the Radio Demon suddenly had got attacked, she was one of very few that didn't visit him that much.

Charlie was quite surprised to find Mimzy inside her office. She was sitting down on one of the couches clutching a small picture.

"Mimzy?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Charlie!" Mimzy said with a surprised smile, "I didn't hear you come in."

"It's alright. What's that picture?" Charlie said.

Mimzy passed the picture over to Charlie and the princess was shocked to see it was a polaroid photograph of Alastor. It depicted him singing on what appeared to be a stage with Mimzy singing beside him. Along side that, there was two signatures on the photograph. One appeared to be from Mimzy and the other from Alastor.

The singer obviously knew the deer demon, but why was she holding a picture like this?

"He's not coming back, isn't he?"

Charlie glanced up to Mimzy, unsure how to respond.

The singer buried her face in her hands, "He's not."

"Mimzy, I-" Charlie couldn't bring herself to say anything.

However, Mimzy rested her chin on her hands and faced the princess.

"Can I tell you a story?" Mimzy asked.

"S-sure." Charlie replied, giving the photograph back to the singer.

"When I was still alive, I lived life as a club owner. I owned one of the clubs in New Orleans, it wasn't the best but everyone came to watch me sing. I lived a happy life."

"And then?"

"Alastor came along. I still remember his face when he was alive."

"What did he look like?" Charlie asked.

"He looked almost like he did now. He had brown hair, dark skin and he seemed to wear the best clothes. I knew the first time I saw him, he was special."

Charlie nodded. It was no secret that Mimzy had a crush on the Radio Demon, but at the time, not a lot of people knew if he felt the same way.

"We became friends, he often played with his band at my club and sometimes he'd invite me to talk on his radio show. And sometimes, we helped each other voodoo rituals and killed people on occasion."

Mimzy sighed, "But I wanted to say to him that I liked him much more than a friend. But I couldn't find the time to say those words. I lost my life before I could even do so."

"Did he kill you?"

"N-no!" Mimzy vehemently denied, "He would never do such a thing. I died when some men took over my club and robbed the place, taking my life and others with it."

"Oh... I see." Charlie muttered.

"When I dropped into Hell, I had to keep myself alive. But then, Al came along to change Hell's landscape. He found me and helped me to start up my club down here as he caused his carnage."

Mimzy was starting to noticeably get tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to tell him that I loved him. But.."

"He... rejected you." Charlie said quietly.

"Y-yes." Mimzy stuttered.

"When did he?"

"1944. During the winter months, I came up to him and confessed. He didn't know what to say. Then, he said that he didn't feel the same way for me." Mimzy said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"And that hurt you." Charlie said,

"N-no. I thought it was a lie. I knew that if someone found out we were in love, that it would lead to trouble. He's doing it to protect me. I didn't believe him at all." the singer said.

"But..."

"I think he knew that I loved him so, so much. And he didn't want to break my heart, so he accepted it."

"Did he care for you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, though he did it in secrecy, he hung out with me, often helped me when something bad happened, and always looked over me. But I was too oblivious to realize that he was just doing this to not drive me insane." Mimzy stated.

"But now?"

"Remember the 'incident'?"

Everyone remembered the incident.

Around the second year of operation, Angel Dust was horribly tortured due to his deal with Valentino not being fulfilled.

To add insult to injury, it was also the year in which people began to purposely diminish the hotel's reputation. Often some guests would deliberately fail to rehabillitate themselves just to add another smidge to the Hazbin Hotel's image.

Several affairs popped up, such as and not limited to, Hell's social media being a piece of shit, Charlie's ex trying to get back at her, Vaggie killing sinners and a lot of unfortunate events.

"We were all angry, and frustrated then." Charlie said, memories flooding her mind.

"Alastor was too." Mimzy murmured.

To be honest, Alastor seemed the least affected with the overall onslaught but even people could tell that it was taking a toll on him.

"I remember when I got angry with him." Charlie said softly.

"This was after that, I think. I wanted to see Alastor to see if he was alright. I went into his room and asked if he was alright. I offered him that we go out on a date, to help relieve stress. I probably shouldn't have done that."

Charlie remained silent.

"He scolded me. He said that I was just a fool to love him. He didn't love me by any stretch of the imagination. He called me things."

Mimzy was sobbing as she said those words and the princess slowly moved towards the singer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room, crying. He realized what he'd done, he ran after me, but I was long gone before then." Mimzy whimpered.

"He found you, eventually?" Charlie questioned.

"It took him a while but he found my hidden safe space. He apologized profusely and begged for forgiveness. I wasn't having it." Mimzy said, her tone turning sour.

"What did you do then?" Charlie asked.

"I scolded him again and we fought verbally." Mimzy said roughly.

"W-what?" Charlie said, shocked.

"I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that." Mimzy said strained.

"Did he attack you?"

"N-no, h-he didn't. I just scolded him like an abusive maman. He was not used to such a thing."

Charlie had nothing to say.

"By then end of it, both of us were crying in anger, frustration and he just broke down."

"O-oh, jeez." Charlie stuttered.

"I regret doing such a thing to him." Mimzy said bitterly, "I hugged him, and started crying too. We just sat there hugging each other, pouring our eyes out."

Charlie was able to comprehend everything that Mimzy was saying. It was one hell of a ride especially for two people.

"After that, we talked for hours. Just talking about things for the rest of the day. Err, soon enough, we came back to the Hotel." Mimzy stated bluntly.

"And we had to settle the bullshit of that year." Charlie said with a sigh.

"I know that Alastor was going to need some space. Hence, why I didn't visit as often as the rest of you. But maybe.. I should've done something."

"We were all confused, unsure how we could help him, now..."

"I think we should all accept that he may be gone for good. I've been thinking about it, and I believe it's time for me to move on from my past relationship with him."

"I.. still hope that he's alright. Maybe he's somehow in a better place."

"I do too. Maybe he's gone to Heaven." Mimzy said somewhat amused.

Charlie snickered, "Yeah, totally. Imagine what he would do up there."

Mimzy laughed, "A lot of things, I imagine."

* * *

Alastor was speechless.

Central Square was the main city area where most major companies appeared to operate. Skyscrapers towered over him, and the streets were packed with Heaven's citizens.

The moment he stumbled his way out of the train station, he was enamored in the landscape in front of him.

Not sure where he could go, he simply pranced his way around the area. He could see several advertisements for TV shows, a music festival and some famed restaurants.

He kept a mental tab on where the train station was. He made his way along the sidewalks, avoiding bumping into people and stuffed his hands in his pockets, just in radio host saw restaurants, stores, and many other premises as he walked around the city.

He couldn't tell where he could go next but a restaurant was particularly up his alley. The radio host took notice of a New Orleans style restaurant within the city. How he wound up here was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining.

As he entered, he was greeted by a waitress.

"Hello there, table for one?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, please." Alastor said.

He was directed to one of the few empty tables, and sat down on one of the chairs. The waitress passed a menu to which Alastor received.

The waitress went away and he observed the options he had. Just like anticipated, there were New Orleans cuisines. Food he wanted to eat would definitely be jambalaya, just to see if it could match his own. Now to see what drinks he could have.

The menu was that of quite a lot of beverages but Alastor took notice that some of them were alcoholic.

Margaritas, vodka, and even beer. Though they all had the word 'Heaven's' in front of them. He decided on a cup of iced black coffee.

He brought his hand up to call a waiter to order his food.

Fortunately, one male waiter came to him.

"Sir, what would you like to order?"

"I'd take one Creole jambalaya and one iced black coffee." Alastor bluntly stated.

"Is that all?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"The beverages, they include um.. alcoholic beverages? I'm quite new to Heaven, and I'm not sure why these should exist."

"Ah, I see. You see, sir, these are not alcoholic. Instead, there are more or less an enchanted beverage that is quite similar to alcoholic drinks."

"How similar?" Alastor asked intrigued.

"I do not have the time for such explaining, but I ensure you that it will be the exact buzz you get like old times." the waiter said.

"Oh, thank you." Alastor replied a bit embarrassed as he passed the menu to the waiter.

As he waited patiently, the radio host was unsure how to react.

Heaven had it's own kind of alcohol, which was strange enough. He wondered how it would be made and if he could just make his own distillery.

He realized that his food was coming and he set himself up for the meal.

In all honesty, the food was quite great. It tasted delicious and it was filling due to the serving given. It was not exactly the best, but it was still an incredible dish to have.

He finished swiftly, cleaning himself with napkins and made his way to the cashier to pay his food.

After that, it was a bit blurry.

He didn't do much else other than explore the city for the next few hours or so.

He came across several shopping malls packed with people, many other restaurants, somehow wound up eating a po'boy along the way, and buying a bicycle lock for himself.

But he didn't feel like going back, and not because Heaven was quite a brilliant experience.

Something in him was telling him that something horrible was going to happen.

Eventually, he made his way back to the train station. It was starting head into the evening, and Alastor was getting a bit tired.

The blurry journey back to his house was uneventful unless you can consider the setting sun an event.

Alastor managed to prance his way out of the train station at his residential area and unlock his bike, before hopping onto it to ride his way back home.

The sunset that was brought in front of him was quite beautiful especially since it was quite the while since he'd seen one.

But his attention diverted from the nature scene when he saw that there was someone outside of his house.

This wasn't Idosing, instead, it was a woman dressed elegantly in flapper girl attire. Her brown hair somehow glowed in the sunset. Her dress and accessories that seemed to mix red and white together into a frenzied tango.

He stopped around a few feet away from her and made his way on foot towards the woman.

She faced him, and her eyes somehow stabbed into him.

"Hello, Alvin."

Alastor froze, that voice, that elegant voice he remembered so fondly, it was right there in front of him.

"M-maman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a mundane chapter, but..
> 
> *chuckles*
> 
> Anyway, brace yourself, amigo.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm going to hell for this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (And yes, I wrote this in a single day.)

"Yes, Alvin?"

"I-it's you. It's really you." Alastor stuttered.

She chuckled, "Of course, it's me. Have you forgotten my name, dear?"

"Abigail." Alastor murmured.

As much as Alastor loved his mother, he didn't expect to see her in her late 20s. She looked quite young, especially for the time of her death.

"Um, uh, let's head inside." Alastor blurted out.

The radio host unlocked the gate and brought in himself, and his mother made her way inside.

"H-how did you find me?" Alastor stammered.

"I was notified by the Organization. I just had to see you, Al." Abigail stated.

Alastor blushed heavily. He wasn't exactly expecting his mother to come along and visit him especially at this time of day.

He placed his bicycle safely and made his way to open the front door. Abigail stood behind him waiting patiently.

The radio host unlocked the front door, pushing it open.

Then suddenly, he felt a hand covering his mouth and something sharp against his throat.

He tried to say something, but it was muffled by the hand and the sharp object against his neck pressed harder against his skin.

"Now, now, dear." Abigail said, "Be a good boy, _and stay quiet._ "

Those words were like commands and Alastor became submissive allowing his mother to drag him inside.

Alastor suddenly felt something go down his throat. It was a pill of sorts and he felt drowsy.

He felt nothing as his mother let go of him and he dropped hard on the floor.

Alastor prayed silently that he wasn't dead.

* * *

He slowly woke up, unsure of where he was.

He felt things around his wrists. His vision was still a blurry mess but when things came into focus, it was a horrid sight.

He was in a concrete windowless room filled entirely with voodoo symbols, all drawn in a deep red colour. The scent of blood and flesh in the room was quite overwhelming, though he didn't find himself disgusted yet.

He looked at himself. His hands were tied together with a cable tie of all things and he was completely naked, with no clothes on whatsoever. He could move his hands to touch his head only to find he was in his deer form.

The only light in the room was a collection of candles hung on the walls, illuminating a part of the room. He could see a staircase meaning he was in some sort of basement. However, he could also see that the basement had a grill for the door meaning he didn't have a chance of escape.

A single loud footstep echoed within the basement. He frantically looked around for the source of the sound until more started echoing in front of him.

The person making the footsteps stepped in front of him, coming into view within the candle lights.

"How are you, dear?" she said.

"Abigail." Alastor growled.

Abigail looked like a female version of him. She had the exact same hairdo with those ear tufts and all. She was dressed in a elegant dress almost rivalling his suit. And she was smiling, revealing sharp yellow teeth.

Alastor mustered enough strength to stand up. He still had his hands tied together as he faced his own mother.

"Abigail. What exactly do you think you're doing?" Alastor said with a coy smirk.

She chuckled, "You are a fool, aren't you?"

She appeared to cut into her palm, and Alastor felt a surge of pain through his body. Sharp, numbing pain but it soon slowly dissipated.

Alastor stood his ground, but without warning, tentacles wrapped around him. They pinned him against the wall, unwilling to let him go.

"Is this a punishment? Because I've been naughty?" Alastor asked, still smiling.

Abigail tilted her head, "If the sex toys in your room told me anything, you've been naughty certainly. But that's not why you're here." she said with a radio filter through her voice.

From behind her back, she pulled a large knife. It looked like a dagger with a red handle with numerous etchings on it. The sharp metal glowed a distinct tint of white.

The woman moved towards her son, and Alastor faced her dead on. He couldn't tell if this was his mother, or an imposter.

"Are you really my mama? Or just a fake?" the radio host sneered, only for the knife to raise his chin.

Abigail remained silent, and unnerved as she inspected her son. She suddenly cut the cable tie, freeing his hands for a moment, but they were quickly wrapped in tentacles as well. He was now pinned against the wall, with the tendrils around each of his limbs.

Alastor was on edge. If this was a fake, then he better starting attacking. But even if this was actually his mother, he didn't know why she was doing this.

"Al.." Abigail said in a soft tone, "..do you remember when I died?"

"N-no." Alastor replied.

"But I'm sure you read about it." Abigail said roughly.

The deer knew what she was talking about. The autobiography definitely told about the pain and anguish he had to endure in the accident. Unable to save his mother from the burning wreckage, it hit him hard, but he didn't remember such a thing.

Abigail faced him with a blank face.

"When that car hit us, I broke my neck, paralyzing me. I couldn't move but I could still see, feel, and hear. I could hear your cries and many people attempting to put out the fire. I could feel the fire burning me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I died horribly, and painfully. To this day, I still have nightmares of it."

Alastor remained silent, though not exactly smiling.

"So, tell me, Alvin." Abigail said sternly, prancing up to him.

Alastor felt the knife sink into his chest, and pain surged through his body.

 _"Why did I go to Hell?"_ the doe said through radio static.

"W-what?" the deer stammered.

Alastor realized that if his mother went to Hell, and was now in Heaven, she was most probably an Impure Angel.

Abigail faced him, and it was the first time since the last time he was alive, that he saw his mother angry.

"M-maybe you shouldn't have gotten into voodoo-" Alastor stammered.

 _"You **dare** talk back to me?"_ Abigail said roughly, driving the knife deeper into his chest.

Alastor whimpered, to which Abigail growled.

"When I wound up there, I was angry. I was so angry. To the point that I started torture as much people as I can, causing chaos across Hell. Lucifer didn't seem to notice me at first, but by the time he did, I was gone."

Abigail pushed the knife up his chest, making the wound larger and bringing a pained moan from Alastor.

"And you came along. You dropped into Hell, and you took advantage of the chaos that I brought before it. And I heard you torture people across the airwaves, like it was the norm."

"M-maman. I'm sorry." Alastor stammered.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ You took over Hell, when it should've been me. You took a legacy that should've been mine." Abigail said angrily, radio filtered voice verging on distorted static.

The deer whimpered, and the doe remained angered, facing her son.

"I was forced to make do with what I had. I had to sell whatever I could find. Drugs, guns, voodoo curses, my own damned body, and you sat there on top of the world."

Alastor was tearing up at the bit, with the knife still within his chest.

Abigail pulled the knife out like it was nothing, and Alastor let out a yelp that sounded like he just ejaculated.

"Are you.. _enjoying_ this?" Abigail asked, disgusted.

"N-no! I'm not! Please, s-stop." Alastor whimpered.

"I didn't know my son was such a whore." Abigail said, in a harsh tone.

"M-maman. I'm not that. P-please, s-stop this madness. I'll do anything you want." Alastor said through tears.

Abigail growled, which made Alastor whimper. The wound was healing quickly, though not as fast as Hell's regenerative system.

"After your shows, and all that I did, I made the decision to run away from Pentagram City, looking for something to help me. With that, I turned to God, and prayed for days on end. He listened to me, and he gave me a chance."

The radio host remained silent, tears staining his cheeks.

Abigail finally smiled, "Heaven was kind to me, being able to see my husband again. I still wasn't a saint, having gone down to Hell to kill some sinners with this knife, along side many voodoo rituals I have done over the years."

She moved towards him, and Alastor tried to say something but he choked on his words. He faced away from her, unwilling to see her face.

"I vowed to myself, that I would punish my son for what he had done.."

Abigail used the knife to raise his chin again to make him face her.

"..and here you are."

"M-maman."

"I raised you better than this. I may have done some sins in my life, but my son was much worse that I ever anticipated."

Abigail moved a foot away from him, and exposed her wrist. She used the knife to slit it.

The radio host felt pain across his body. The best way to describe it was that it was like his leg had gone numb and the sensation he felt when he started moving it again. Except this was across his entire body.

"The amount of pain I inflict onto myself, will cause a larger amount of pain across your entire body."

Abigail placed the knife against her neck and smiled, "Let's begin, shall we?"

The doe proceeded to slit her own throat all while smiling. Blood spewed from her neck, and Alastor was screaming in pain.

His strained yells of pain were completely ignored by his mother in front of him. By the time, she had cut across her throat, Alastor was left a shaking mess. He was still enveloped in tentacles but they held him place as he yelled.

Abigail laughed, and it shook him to the core. She didn't seem to sympathise her own son, almost enjoying this show in front of him.

"MAMA! S-STOP!" Alastor screamed.

The doe laughed harder, as blood began to drip down her dress.

"HAHAHAHA! Alastor, you know how to put a good show!" Abigail said, through static.

The wound on her neck healed, and the doe wasn't done just yet. Alastor breathed heavily and strained as the pain started to dissipate.

"Are you ready for the main event, dear?" Abigail said.

"N-NO! PLEASE, STOP!" Alastor shouted through a flood of tears.

The doe proceeded to point the knife at her nether region and stabbed herself there. She groaned in pain and faced her son who was screaming in pain.

There was no damage caused towards Alastor but the pain was beyond anything that he had ever inflicted to himself or even other people.

Abigail retained a smile as she proceeded to...

Dear god, how the hell do I describe this?

She proceeded to saw into herself, cutting herself in half from the private parts up. The terms that would be used here would midsagittally dismembering herself.

Alastor had to watch on full display, as he felt the pain beyond what a normal human could possibly feel. His body was on fire, each of his pain receptors exploding within him. He was screaming his head off and the tentacles tightened around his body.

Abigail continued to dismember herself and she was still smiling like this was the most beautiful scene to have ever happened.

Maybe it was, but Alastor was not having any of it.

"MÈRE! ARRÊTEZ!" he screamed, sobbing.

The doe ignored that as her internal organs began spilling out of her. Blood was all over the place, staining her dress and the floor. Her stomach acid was partially melting her, as she dropped onto the floor.

"JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ POUR TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT! S'IL TE PLAÎT, ARRÊTE!" Alastor yelled but it fell on deaf ears.

Or at least he thought so.

Abigail stopped her bifurcation, with the knife just above her breasts. She stared at her son, almost surprised at what he just said. His veins still burned like Hell's fires, but the pain was beginning to dissipate ever so slightly.

The doe suddenly dropped onto the floor, dead presumably, causing the tentacles to disappear and dropped the deer onto the floor as well.

Alastor scooted his way to the furthest corner of the room and faced his mother's corpse who was still smiling at him, happy as can be.

The radio host started crying again, trying to comprehend what just happened. But then, he heard footsteps going down the stairs.

To his horror, his mother was walking towards him again.

She stopped by her own dead body and pulled the knife out of her corpse. She snapped her fingers, making the dead body disintegrate into dust.

Alastor put his hands up as a means to protect himself as Abigail pranced towards him.

He was so scared, so damned scared that he wasn't so sure if he was thinking anymore. The doe pried his limbs open, and he was submissive to his own mother's whims.

She appeared to glance down at his genital area, judging it.

"Not as big as your father, but it's still impressive." Abigail sarcastically stated.

"Is he here?" Alastor stammered.

She chuckled, "No, but he knows of my antics. It's time for the main course."

"W-what?" Alastor asked.

Abigail smiled, revealing those very sharp canines. She inched herself closer to him and he tried to brace for what was to come.

Then, she bit into him.

The doe lunged into his neck and tore into it like a rabid dog on brisket. Alastor screamed in pain, as she tore into his neck.

He dropped onto the floor, flat on his back. Abigail pulled out that knife again and stabbed him in the abdomen, gleeful for a meal.

She tore him wide open, exposing his organs. Alastor felt the every bit of pain that was going on. The doe cut into him almost wildly, laughing at the endeavour.

Then, he died.

Well, he saw the world fade to black, still hearing his body ravaged for food. But soon, all senses appeared to disappear.

The good thing was that he would most likely be reincarnated.

Bold to assume that he wanted that to happen.

* * *

Alastor woke up on his own bed.

He jumped up, for a start. He heaved as he sat there trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He remembered everything, the pain especially. He burst into tears again as the event replayed over and over again in his head.

"Why, mama, why?" Alastor mumbled, with his chin in his knees.

To be honest, he barely even knew that his mother was in Hell or had even undergone the torturous process of even surviving down there.

Alastor remembered that conversation he had with God. The entity barely gave any mention to being tortured by his own mom, but here he was, having died and respawned onto his bed.

"I know you're listening." Alastor hissed at nothing, other than the observer above.

Alastor felt something watching him, as if on command, it appeared exactly beside him.

"I-I've gotten shot by my own best friend, nearly get killed by it. Then, I lose almost all integrity I've had in. I ran away from my friends, get struck by lightning and nearly drowned."

He choked on his words, sobbing to himself, hoping the deity was listening.

"Then, I had to stay at Idosing's home, got myself addicted to drugs, had the painful withdrawal process, and wound up in Heaven because of you."

He cried a lot during those words, stammering his way through them.

"And then, and then..."

The tears and some mucus that came out of his nose, were running down his face. He was pouring out the anguish he had felt over the decades all in this very moment.

"Dear God, why must you torment me? Am I just a toy to you? A fictional character at the whims of a sociopathic writer? Is that what you're doing to me?"

Alastor whimpered, "Because I've learned my lesson. I've already wanted to become a better person."

He remembered the punishment that his mother gave him at least moments prior, and he went into another bout of crying.

"M-mama. M-maman. W-why?"

He wasn't even sure if Abigail was even there in his house. But if she knew the Hell he went through, then maybe she would have second thoughts.

He remembered a song that Idosing would cover on the acoustic album. It wasn't one of his favorites but something about that song truly struck something within him.

 _"It's a song about death, I covered it during my darkest days, but it's one of the best songs I've think has ever been written."_ Idosing stated that one particular day, before performing it in front of him.

Alastor slowly hummed the soft melody of the song, the lyrics popping into his head. It was a dark song, with a haunting message of death always coming for you, and it will catch up to you no matter what you do.

It calmed him down, in a sense and he felt his tired eyes starting to close. He wiped away the tears and snot off of his face and wrapped himself in the blanket on his bed. He placed himself comfortably onto his pillow.

He still hummed the song as he lulled into unconsciousness, sleep enveloping him quickly.

Little did he know, there was someone there listening. She was still caked in his blood, just standing outside his room.

She heard everything he said. But it was up to her to determine what she'd do next with this information.

But she smiled, knowing that Alastor was still so vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun, eh?
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks for reading, amigo.


	7. Street Spirit (Fade Out)

Alastor woke up like usual.

He was a tad bit sweaty but he was still going to wind up getting himself for the day.

It was like autopilot, he'd pranced his way to his bathroom, stripped his clothes and began his self inspection because of the..

He shivered, the lingering pain still roamed in him.

He looked into the mirror and saw there was no lasting scars on his body. He made his to the shower and cleansed himself with warm water. He felt nothing inside of him, completely drained from his surroundings.

It didn't take long for him to finish his awakening shower. He dried himself off and began putting on clothes.

He was going to sit in his house for a while, just to wash away the insanity of the situation that happened days or hours prior. A simple dark red button shirt and a pair of black slacks. He was still in his deer form so he didn't really care for what was about to come.

He walked out of the walk in closet, closed the door, and immediately heard a chuckle.

The empty feeling he had just moments ago, was instead replaced with utter fear, making him back up against the wall.

He looked at the direction of the laughter, and everything lost focus.

Directly in front of him was his own mother, smiling gracefully at him like nothing happened.

"Good morning, Alvin."

She still looked the same as him, though with a noticeable ponytail at the back of her head. Her dress looked something out of a demented hall dance. Alastor tried to stand his ground, but went pale and dropped down onto the floor as he saw Abigail pull out that knife.

"M-maman." Alastor stammered.

Abigail chuckled, as she pranced over to the deer, waving that knife elegantly.

"Alastor." she mused as the doe was close enough to use her own hand to raise his chin.

"M-mama." Alastor whimpered, like a poor puppy.

"You look so cute when you're scared." Abigail said, as she pointed the knife to his throat.

This broke Alastor, making him breath panicked beyond belief. She slowly inched the knife closer and the deer was shivering in fear.

"M-mama. P-please, n-no." Alastor stammered.

Abigail smirked, as the knife poked at his skin. Tears ran down his face, awaiting his next death.

Everything went blank.

* * *

Abigail knew her son was quite the person in Hell.

Known as the Radio Demon, he broadcast his carnage across the radiowaves, often playing radio shows that usually ranged from cheerful murder to beautiful chaos.

She had redeemed herself just a year before the Golden Age of Radio would unfortunately end, but she barely cared for her son after that point on.

But that didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

Abigail was quite angry at the entire ordeal, and that fact her son was a murderer in his past life. She didn't know until he himself would arrive in Hell.

The memories she had of Hell still haunted her life and she would often have depressive episodes.

But she would curb those emotions with Heaven's amenities and her own personal doings.

However, she never forgot about her son.

When the Organization proceeded to tell her and Eddie, that Alastor had redeemed himself, the both of them weren't so sure how to react.

Eddie wanted to visit Al, as parents but Abigail wanted vengeance.

The doe decided to go by herself without the knowledge of her husband, and would punish her son as she pleased.

The results of the punishment was that Alastor was so beautifully in anguish, everything became justified for her but she wanted more.

As much as her son screamed apologies at her, she wanted to see him suffer for as long as she wanted, and what she wanted was eternity.

But she was starting to push her luck.

Abigail was going to give her son another stab fest right in his room, but just as she was about to, he lunged at her.

She was knocked onto the floor, the weapon falling out of her hands.

Then, the situation turned on its head.

Abigail was on the floor with Alastor sitting on top of her, holding the knife just above her face.

But even then, she smiled.

Her son was quite distraught by the situation as tear ran down his face.

"Come on, Al." she mocked, "You know you want to."

Alastor raised the knife higher, and she smiled wider.

"Kill me, dear. Kill me!"

Alastor brought his hands down, but the stab never came.

A loud clanking of metal was heard, which was of the knife bouncing across the floor. The deer had both of his hands flat against the marble floor, each of them on either side of her head.

Without warning, Alastor picked her up and wrapped his arms around her. He enveloped her in a tight hug close to her.

Then, he broke down.

"Mama. Mama.." Alastor wailed, through the sobbing.

He clutched her tightly, almost suffocating her, with his cold body. She could feel the tears against her dress.

She didn't have the patience for such a thing.

"I should've known. I should've known." Alastor babbled senselessly.

"But you didn't." Abigail stated, words cutting into him.

Using some magic, she grabbed the knife again. Her movements brought her to a position to stab the deer hugging her in the back.

She just to raise her hands up.

Then, Alastor began humming.

It was a soft melody at first, low toned and serene in a sense. But that didn't deter her.

Then, he started singing.

It was hard to determine what exactly he was singing, as it was a jumble of words somehow strung into a song lyric, but the tone of him singing it, it was a somber melody.

For strange reason, Abigail could hear something within the room. It was like someone was playing a radio in the other room, being muffled by the walls.

Then, as she focused her attention on it, she realized it was the sound of an acoustic guitar, strumming a soft melody.

Alastor sang with all of his might, voice breaking.

Abigail soon realized that there was a second voice, albeit softer. The voice was fitting for the song like this, serene and soft alongside the instrumentation.

Alastor kept singing along, almost trying to comfort himself and his mother.

Abigail didn't exactly want to hear the rest of the song, as she raised her hands to puncture the deer.

Her son's soft singing filled her ears, and she stabbed him.

That didn't sway him, however. He kept singing and humming along, unaware of the dagger in his spine.

She drived the knife deeper into him, which didn't falter him by any means. She began to attempt to push him away.

But he was enveloped around her like glue.

No matter what she did, Abigail couldn't push him away from her. His lanky arms were wrapped tightly around her, and his legs were just used as leverage. He hummed like nothing was happening.

"Let me go." she hissed.

"I don't think he wants to." a voice perked up.

She glanced over at the voice, and she went pale.

"Eddie."

Eddie stood leaning within the door, wearing his brown suit. His beard somehow emphasised the frown he had across his face.

"Al?"

Alastor was unresponsive, repeatedly humming the same tune over and over again.

Unhesitantly, Eddie proceeded to pull out the knife from his back, causing Al to partially stopping humming, but he continued.

He then pried his son off of his wife, and carried him onto the bed.  
His wound was healing quickly, though the tear in his shirt would require some sewing.

Then, he made his way to Abigail.

"Stand up." he said sternly.

* * *

They wound up in the living room. It was spacious for the both of them, since it was their first time in the home.

But they weren't there to talk about interior design.

"Why?" Eddie said sternly.

"You know why." Abigail replied in the same tone.

"Honey, I know that you and our son don't have a great kind of relationship, but that didn't mean that you can go ahead and torture him." Eddie bluntly said.

She remained silent.

"What did he even did to you?" Eddie hissed, "It's not like he was there to torture you himself-"

"And he wasn't there." Abigail growled.

"That's because he didn't know. If he did, then he would've done differently."

"But he didn't know!"

Abigail stood up in frustation, which made Eddie stand up too.

"And you're punishing him for such a thing?! Darling, I need you to think for once, don't follow that instinct of yours. You can't just do such things to him, because of lack of info!"

Abigail's hands had turned into fists, and tears ran down her face.

"Darling, you know I'm right. You don't need to cry." Eddie stated.

Abigail growled, and faced her husband, and he could see that she was on the verge of attacking him.

But he knew that this would happen.

"Go ahead then, attack me." Eddie said bluntly.

Abigail breathed heavy in frustration, "Shut up."

"Abigail."

Eddie felt claws cut into his neck, and he recoiled back, grasping at it. There was a deep wound at his neck, but that didn't falter him.

Abigail was in shock, surprised at her actions.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, Eddie,sorry." she babbled as she approached her wounded husband.

"Get the hell away from me." Eddie said sternly, as he applied pressure to the wound.

She backed off, "Darling.."

"There's a damn good reason why you went to Hell. You should've stayed there, before this bullshit came along."

Eddie stood up, wound now healed, "Now, let me do my job as a respectable parent."

"Ed-"

"Get out of this house, before I toss you back to Hell myself."

Eddie was probably a bit too harsh towards her, but he was too angry to care as he stomped his way back to his son's room.

He slammed the door shut, and locked it.

He looked over at his son who was fast asleep on his bed. Eddie hadn't been able to see his son grow up as an adult. But he knew of what his son would wind up doing in the following years.

As much as Eddie hated the fact that the ones he loved most were sinners in Hell, he knew that it was for the best.

Abigail may have done quite a lot of voodoo in her time, but he still loved her even with the curses she might give to some people and he knew that she might have broken down when he died.

Alastor, on the other hand, while he did voodoo as well, Eddie expected him to wind up in Heaven at first, until he didn't.

He lived his life as one of the few bar owners in Heaven, and he made quite a good business for himself. He lived on top of the establishment, and it was a great time.

Then, Abigail redeemed herself.

It was a miracle for such a thing to happen, and he came to realize just how horrible Hell was as according to Abigail.

He would also come to know on what his son, Alvin had become.

His wife was essentially loathing her only child due to such things, but Eddie managed to get enough information on just how horrible Hell was.

As the years went on, he realized why Abigail wound up in Hell in the first place. She was a bit psychopathic and still did voodoo rituals. However, she knew how to behave unless someone managed to tick her off.

Now, Eddie didn't know what he could with her.

He knew how traumatizing Hell was to her, but not everything she was doing was justified. Especially her grudge against her son and subsequent torturing of her child.

Alvin slept peacefully, as his father sat beside him. He looked almost like his mother in her deer form.

"Alvin?" Eddie said.

He knew that his son had taken the name Alastor in recent times, but Alvin managed to wake up.

However, the moment he saw his father, he backed away almost instantaneously, breathing heavily in a panicked frenzy.

"Al. It's me." Eddie said, trying to calm him down, "Your father, remember?"

But this didn't seem to calm the deer down, instead it looked like it made things worse as Alastor backed himself away off the bed and wrapped himself in the blanket as a means of protection.

"Alvin. It's okay. You're safe." Eddie said, as he cautiously made his way to Alastor.

The radio host still trembled as his father approached him slowly. Once he was close enough, he reached out his hands to touch Alastor.

Upon touching his son's shoulder, Eddie could feel how much he was actually shaking. He inched closer, to wrap Alastor in a hug.

"It's okay, Al. You're safe, it's okay." Eddie said softly.

It finally penetrated that fear and suddenly his son buried himself into his father's grasp. He began to sob, wails muffled against his suit.

"It's okay, you're going to be alright."

Alastor wrapped himself around his father, who seemed to tower over him but they remained in each other's grasp.

"It's going to be alright."

* * *

Lucifer didn't know what to do.

With the information of Impure Angels in his grasp, he'd expected to at least take advantage of it.

But what could it do anyway?

From what he read, almost all of the Impure Angels managed to redeem themselves after several years of not sinning in unknown locations, usually by running away or hiding somewhere discreet.

This was coupled with sometimes numerous prayers to God, as a means of forgiveness.

There were over a thousand of these angels, that spanned the dawn of time. Lucifer was almost impressed by the amount of sinners that managed to redeem themselves.

However, the only other he could do with this info was that of giving it to Charlie. But that would just lead to an awkward conversation.

'Hey, remember the numerous times I said redemption wasn't possible since you were born? Well, apparently, it's been possible since the dawn of time, but I was too ignorant to realize such a thing, thus leading me to angering you over something that was possible all this time and ruining your dreams like I've always had.'

Lucifer sighed, if he did do that, he knew that would just lead to another fight.

So, he showed it to the only other person he could trust.

Lilith.

While she spent much of her time touring across Hell's landscape for her singing career, for very brief moments (and by moments, I mean months or even years), she was able to stay with her husband and child.

So, he had one chance.

Just a few days before the next Extermination, Lucifer had called her for a meeting.

"Hello, dear." she said as she walked into his office, "What did you call me for?"

She dropped any kind of enthusiasm once she saw her husband's face as he blankly carried a few cardboard boxes onto his desk.

"Is there a problem?"

Lucifer sighed as he sat down on his chair, "You know I went to find Alastor?"

"Yes, you told me that when you disappeared for a few months. You said you didn't find anything interesting."

Lilith approached him, "But it seems like you're lying again." she said softly.

"It's time I tell you what I found." Lucifer finally said.

He spilled everything out that being Idosing, the homes in Limbo and Alastor's debilitating state of mind and health due to a morphine addiction.

The reason he was gone for so long was because him and Idosing attempt to rehab Alastor. Both of them had no idea what they were doing, over the course of the ordeal.

"I thought I could handle it, but it was quite out of my jurisdiction." Lucifer said dejectedly.

"But you knew that if you brought him back here, it would cause trouble for everyone." Lilith remarked.

"Yes. So, I had to do everything there. By the end of it, I just wanted out." Lucifer said.

"And what happened next?"

"Idosing wasn't exactly a demon." Lucifer stated, "He was an angel."

"Really?" Lilith said surprised.

"I know. I was shocked too, but he told me he was a kind of angel, called Impure Angel. These angels..."

Lucifer faced his wife, "They were demons that redeemed themselves before the Hotel existed."

Lilith was shocked, mouth slightly open, trying to materialize something to say.

"Idosing was kind enough to give me the entire record of the Impure Angels which included him. Though, the last time he visited me, he said he was in some hot water."

Lilith finally moved from her spot and opened one of the boxes, toreveal a collection of files.

"What exactly do want to do with these files?"

"I wanted to show them to Charlie." Lucifer said quietly.

"But you know that.."

"I'm aware, of what I've said. And I know it's going to be hard for me to decide what to do with these things.

Lucifer took out one of the files, and opened it, seeing what it was.

"And also, because of this."

He passed it over to Lilith and she read the contents. Her face was in awe at the file's information.

"Alastor. He redeemed himself?"

Lucifer remained silent, deep in thought.

Lilith quickly shut the file and put it into the box again. She made her way to her husband and enveloped him in a hug.

"It's okay, dear."

"Is it though?" Lucifer asked.

Lilith faced him, and Lucifer faced her. Next thing he knew, she kissed him on the lips.

It had been a while since they did such a thing. And it seemed to last a while before Lucifer broke the kiss away.

"T-thank you." Lucifer said.

"You're welcome." Lilith said with a smirk.

"I just want you and Charlie to be happy." Lucifer said, "But with all these things here, I don't know when I can show this to my daughter."

"I don't think it is wise to show this information to anyone other than you, me and that Idosing fellow." Lilith said.

Lucifer stayed silent for a moment, but smirked.

"I guess we have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this chapter is a mess, but this story in of itself is one, eh?
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned, amigo.


	8. Sail To The Moon

2021.

Yes, this year is in the future, but who cares about that?

For the Hazbin Hotel on the other hand, this year was a nightmare.

It was only their second year of operation(but technically third year for just existing). The first year went so brilliantly, it was just karma for things to hit the fan.

And boy, it didn't just hit the fan, it broke the fan completely.

Alastor was probably one of the very few that perservered through the ordeal but that didn't mean that he had his fair share of pain.

He tried his best to keep a smile through it all, and comforted those that needed it. Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, and several other people working for the hotel.

But even he couldn't handle everything. Alastor often zoned out and sometimes he'd drop the smile to cry within his room.

One day, while he was in his room, thinking of what to do next, he received a knock on his door.

He opened it to be greeted with Mimzy.

"Hey, Alastor." she said enthusiastically.

"Hello, Mimzy." he replied, albeit not as enthusiastically.

She brought herself inside and he closed the door.

"So, Mimzy, what exactly brings you here?" Alastor asked.

"Well, I know that it's been quite a rough year for the Hotel. And I think that all of us need a break from the carnage."

"I wish that is the case darling, now what exactly brings you here?" Alastor asked, with a bit more force in his tone.

"I suggest, we go out."

"We what now?"

"We go out. For a lovely time together, darling?"

Alastor didn't exactly like that idea. Sure, it would be lovely any other time. But now? Not exactly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to refuse."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Mimzy wrapped herself around him almost as a way to coerce him into going into her whims.

Bad idea, since he didn't like being touched.

He pushed her away, giving an agitated look with a smile.

"Love? Is there a-"

"Do not call me that." Alastor said bitterly.

Now, Mimzy had seen Alastor without his smile a few times out of anger, but this was the first time she had seen such a thing up close.

"Love?" Alastor hissed, "I am not any kind of love, or any kind of darling to anyone. Especially you."

Alastor stomped closer to her, "You're just an attention seeking whore, all for fame and money, and only wants me because of stupid reasons and love. But I have no kind of attraction towards such measly beings."

"But I thought-"

"I've lied." Alastor growled, "I had to lie because your poor little heart would simply go insane because of such a thing. I've played this show long enough."

Mimzy was in awe and surprised. But next thing he knew, she had a frown on her face and tears were filling her eyes.

She stomped her way out and slammed the door shut.

However, as he played back what the conversation was, he realized exactly what he said.

Sure, he was by no means in love with anyone, only considering everyone around him as friends. But Mimzy was the closest thing to a lover he had ever had. He cared for her in troubled times and helped her for her own nefarious needs.

So, he ran out of the room.

He still smiled as he began searching for his intrepid singing friend.  
However, she was long gone from the Hotel. He knew that she was hiding somewhere in Pentagram City, but where exactly was hard to pinpoint.

He bumped into Charlie and Vaggie as he pranced his way to the hotel lobby.

The two of them were mostly talking about the hotel's problem as he wound up slamming into the couple.

"Oop, sorry!" Alastor exclaimed.

"It's okay." Charlie said nervous, while Vaggie still gave him an angered look.

"Is something wrong?" the princess asked, seeing the deer's somewhat panicked face.

"I'm currently trying to find someone." Alastor said as he made his way around the couple, "Once I find them, I'll see you around."

He went out of the Hotel swiftly, and made his way to Mimzy's club. That was one of the few places he knew she would be.

After some walking, he was at the place. It still ran with the help of some other demons and some imps.

However, as he asked around, the bartenders and patrons stated that they had no idea where Mimzy was.

Okay, so she wasn't at the club. The next place was a secret house she had, that she often stayed in whenever there was an Extermination.

It didn't take long for him to find the place, but she wasn't there either. She wasn't hiding in any of the rooms or closets.

Then, he remembered a place that Mimzy often went to practice singing. A small space in a very packed end of a street. It was quite great at keeping the acoustics down, for all the singing and instrumental playing to go down.

He made his way to the place, his shadow dancing across the streets, scaring some sinners out of his way.

The place was tucked within an alleyway, so he had to be discreet. The sound of leaking water was one of the only things he was able to hear as he found the entrance to the place.

The door was unlocked and he made his way inside.

The place was quite small, having only a few rooms connected to each other. Every one of the walls was laid out with soundproofing. There were several recording equipment and modern microphones, all within the area.

There were a few doors surrounding him, but he could tell that Mimzy was here.

"Mimzy?" Alastor called out.

He heard something within one of the rooms, possibly someone swearing under the breath.

He went to said room, and opened the door to find Mimzy tucked in a corner.

"Mimzy." he murmured.

"Al. Go away."

"Darling, I'm sorry." Alastor said.

Mimzy managed to stand up, and faced him with anger.

" _Sorry?"_ she hissed, "What is there to say sorry about? You lying snake!"

"I had to! You are my friend."

" _Friend?_ "

Mimzy proceeded to berate Alastor, and Alastor attempted to fight back with his own berating. But the singer was obviously getting the upper hand.

She was angry over the fact that he lied to her about their relationship (that was nonexistent) and over the numerous things he said prior.

Alastor tried his best to reason with her, but even he was starting to get angry. He scolded over the fact that she was too ignorant to really care that he didn't like her.

But soon enough, both of them were getting emotionally unstable by the end of the loud argument. Tears were starting to run their faces, and the pair were attempting to restrain themselves from any  
physical contact.

"Can't you understand how I feel?" Mimzy exclaimed, "Can't you just feel something for me?"

"How about me?" Alastor retorted, "I was and still am your friend. I've done everything I can to protect you."

"But is that all I am? A friend? Why can't you be more than-?"

"WHAT PART OF ASEXUAL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

Lest anyone forget, he came out to the hotel staff that he was an ace, just a year ago. This was come to a surprise to the Hazbin Hotel staff.

Some obviously supported him, while others somewhat brushed it off. Angel Dust fortunately stopped flirting with him after this because the spider had realized that Alastor wasn't ever going to be interested with him.

But people knew that asexuals could still love people albeit without any kind of sexual interaction. It appeared that Mimzy believed that was the case for Alastor.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"I thought that you could be more." Mimzy said.

"I can't!" Alastor growled, "I just.."

He dropped down onto his knees. Both of them had been crying profusely and their hands were clenched fists. Alastor was visibly sad, making Mimzy sad, which made Alastor sad, and so on, and so on.

Mimzy made her slowly to the deer and crouched down to give him a hug.

"I'm s-sorry." Mimzy stammered.

Alastor felt the hug tighten around him, and he responded with one of his own.

They started crying again, as they hugged each other, wrapping each other in their arms. Each of them repeated the line 'I'm sorry' to each other, through the tears.

After a while, the crying stopped and the room fell silent but they hadn't let go of each other.

"Mimzy?" Alastor murmured.

She faced him and they were so unbelievable close to each other, it looked the startup to a kiss.

"Alastor, I-" Mimzy said as she slowly moved away from him.

She backed herself up against with Alastor doing the same. The soft cushioned soundproofing boards rested their heads.

The two sat there in silence. Unwilling to talk about anything that happened just moments prior.

"Do you.." Mimzy perked up, "..remember when we first met?"

"In Hell or..?" Alastor responded quietly.

"Both." Mimzy said.

Alastor remembered when he first met Mimzy in his past life. His jazz band was going for a small town tour and one of the venues turned out to be her club. To his surprise, she accepted his preposition almost immediately and they played a decent gig. The two would become good friends as they visited each other for voodoo rituals and occasional singing.

However, she would unfortunately pass due to a robbery attempt gone horribly right. Alastor would enact his revenge, just after he heard about it.

Then, once he wound up in Hell, he discovered Mimzy's new club in the punishment landscape. It all went as he remembered it, a lovely good time.

"I remember." Alastor murmured.

"And both of those times, I thought I was the luckiest girl alive." Mimzy mused.

They talked for quite a while about the times they had together but it was all just to alleviate all that happened to them within this room.

Once the good times stopped being brought up, the two fell silent once more.

"Are you okay?" Alastor finally perked up, with his ear tufts pressed to his skull.

"Not really." Mimzy mumbled.

"Can I do anything to help?" Alastor asked.

"W-what? What kind of help are you thinking about?" Mimzy questioned, baffled.

Alastor blushed, to which Mimzy caught on to what he wanted to do.

"Al?" Mimzy said, bemused at such a thing.

"C-can I?"

Both of them faced each other, and Mimzy pulled him much closer than ever before.

"Is this your first?" Mimzy said seductively.

Alastor was incredibly embarassed at the situation. He could barely imagine being right here in this situation.

"Don't worry, Al." Mimzy reassured.

Then, she kissed him. On the lips.

To his surprise, the first thing he felt was the taste of her lipstick. A sweet tangy one that he wanted to taste more.

She pulled him closer, and he did the same. There was a sense of something within him. Lust? Bliss? An unknown feeling he had yet to have?

It lasted for a while, both of them relishing in each other until they finally broke away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips.

However, as they looked at each other again, they blushed heavily.

"Did it help?" Alastor asked.

"Yep." Mimzy said.

The two managed to get up and started to make their way back to the Hotel, albeit with a light blush on their faces.

Alastor remembered the moment fondly, because of how pure it  
was. Both of them couldn't really look at each other without blushing and remembering that kiss.

He thought that maybe he could have a chance with her. But that wasn't the case.

Alastor missed her, and he was starting to have dreams remembering that kiss.

However, he will never see her again.

* * *

Nightmares continued to plague him.

It would often be harsh memories that haunted him. His fight with Vox, the Hell that was 2021 and.. Mama.

He often woke up screaming or breathing heavily but that was okay.

Because Papa was around.

Eddie cared for Alastor, often comforting him whenever he had those nightmares. And he helped with other things around the house.

Alastor spent most of his time sleeping which was probably not the best since those were the times that the nightmares would arrive.

And he hadn't eaten by any stretch of the imagination.

"Come on, son. You have to eat." Eddie said as he brought him to the kitchen. There were a few lovely seats at the counter.

"I'm not hungry." Alastor murmured.

"You haven't eaten in 6 days." Eddie said bluntly.

Alastor remained silent as he was placed onto one of the chairs.

"You want some jambalaya? Abigail always said you loved that dish."

Alastor cringed at that name, it was stated so nonchalantly that he wasn't so sure if Eddie was secretly evil.

Still, he nodded. He would like some jambalaya.

As he sat there, Eddie made his way around the kitchen, collecting the ingredients and kitchenware for the dish. It didn't take long for the kitchen to start to smell of jambalaya, making the deer feel hungry.

However, he knew that jambalaya would take a while to make. Like an hour at most, and 40 minutes at least.

So, Alastor wound up crunching on some junk food.

While he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of these kinds of food, the radio host came to like it due to his journey to Limbo. It settled his appetite and gave him something that would help him have the taste of food other than water.

Idosing gave a lot of these kinds of food within the home, but they were starting to diminish. He probably should head out for shopping soon.

Still, he'd finish the bag of chips he got.

"That Idosing fella knew what was necessary for you." Eddie said suddenly.

"He came?" Alastor said, with his mouth full.

"Yes. He was worried sick, but didn't want to wake you up." Eddie responded as he worked around the kitchen.

"Did you talk with him?" Alastor said, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Yep, and I'm now aware of how you've redeemed yourself through him and via that biography book." Eddie said bluntly.

Alastor felt his ear tufts pressed into his skull, making him aware that he was in his deer form.

"How much longer is my food going to come?" Alastor asked.

"Don't worry, it's almost done." Eddie reassured.

Alastor looked over at the pots and pans. He could taste the jambalaya just by looking at it, as Eddie placed a serving of it onto a plate.

Soon enough, it was placed gloriously in front of him with a spoon and fork along side it.

It looked perfect, and much better than anything he might make on his own. Without hesitation, he pretty much dug in.

The jambalaya was delicious. He could taste everything within the dish. The meat, which consisted of chicken, beef and shrimp, the vegetables and the seasonings.

"You like it?" Eddie asked as he sat down.

Alastor nodded, smirking.

"It's your mother's recipe. She taught me how to cook it."

Alastor slowly comprehended that sentence, making him slow his pace of eating. He still finished the meal, scraping the plate of every grain of rice.

Finally, he had the courage to ask.

"Why did Mama.." Alastor trailed off.

Eddie sighed but smiled. He looked over to his son, who was nervous at his reaction.

"Alvin, I know that Hell had been quite well for you." Eddie began.

He nodded. As an Overlord, he had quite an easygoing experience overall. At least, for a majority of the time.

"But do you know how it was for the ones below you?" Eddie stated sternly.

"No. I-I never really cared." Alastor said.

"I ask you one question and one question only, son." Eddie said sternly, "What is the worst thing that could happen to a woman?"

Alastor felt like his soul left his body.

"You're telling me that.."

Eddie nodded, "Might I remind you, Abigail died in her 50s, but she looks quite young, arguably the times she was most beautiful. And.."

Alastor placed a hand over his face.

"People do horrible things to others. My son may have been a murderer, but some people..." Eddie trailed off.

The radio host remained silent, as he made his way to grab a glass of water.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes."

He felt like Eddie raised his eyebrow behind him.

"Why is that?" Eddie asked.

Alastor made his way back to his father, sipping at the glass of cold water.

"A single day in Heaven was worse than anything I've had to deal with in Hell." he said.

"I see." Eddie said as Alastor sat down.

Eddie faced him, "This was all from your mother and the numerous stories that she had told to me and the therapists over the years."

His father cleared his throat, "Are you ready?"

Alastor nodded, "Hit me."

But nothing could prepare him for what his father was going to say next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.
> 
> I'm starting lose my mind here in quarantine, and I think it's time for the next big thing to happen, with Alastor's mother as the lead star. Hopefully, it goes well.
> 
> And if you're paying attention, I think you know what might happen next.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo.


	9. Enfilade

One day in 1933, someone died.

When they arrived in Hell, they possessed raw power, which was never before seen in a human soul, and trampled powerful demons who had been in charge for centuries.

They then broadcasted this carnage on the radio for everyone to hear, thus earning the title "The Radio Demon".

But tell me, who was Alastor?

He died in 1938, five years after the infamous demon came down into Hell. He wound up taking up that moniker and would live a legacy of his own.

Then, who was the true Radio Demon?

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

For the majority of her life, she had spent the time trying to live as well as she could without any kind of huge altering incident.

But she knew that her endeavours into the voodoo realm, and she knew that she might have gone to Hell.

However, for the remainder of her life, Abigail felt like she was going to Heaven.

Wrong assumption.

She dropped face first into the rough asphalt below, pain shooting  
through her body. And her eyes filled with bright red.

"Ow." she said. There was a radio filter through her voice, as she muttered to herself. It sounded like a rough static that sometimes filled the stereo.

She took in her surroundings and she realized just large of a place she was.

If this was Hell, it was fascinating.

Sure, there was a red coloured aesthetic across everything, from the ground to the buildings. But it's inhabitants were of multiple shapes and sizes.

Some towered over her, standing at maybe 7 to 8 feet tall, and they all had numerous kinds of different aesthetics to them. Some looked like animals, while others looked like objects. A few managed to look human enough, but they still looked malformed in a sense.

Abigail began to make her way around the city of sorts and somehow wound up in front of a building.

It was tall especially for her, the tallest building she'd seen was only about 3 storeys. This wasn't significantly massive but it was still tall, at about 5 storeys.

She made her way inside and found it to be some sort of apartment complex, though completely ransacked.

There were bodies, mutilated with what she could assume be something sharp, like a knife,and she made quick work to make the place a decent living space.

Eventually, she managed to get a place that would serve as a comfortable home. However, that didn't mean that she was okay. Far from it.

She was in Hell. Why?

Sure, she indulged voodoo for the first 36 years of her life, but that didn't mean she had to be dropped into Hell. She had spent her life forgiving herself to God. Sure, she didn't go to church, but to believe in God was enough, right?

But given that she now was in Hell, she could vent her frustrations.

With the help of the readily available dead bodies, she managed to have enough blood for a voodoo ritual.

Little did she know what would happen next, would wind up changing Hell forever.

* * *

"I think you know the story." Eddie said.

Alastor nodded.

The Radio Demon would proceed to cause chaos across Hell, upending the then Overlords, and completely changing the tide of Hell.

"But then, why did people think it was me?" Alastor asked.

"It's hard to say. However, it all boiled down to the fact that not alot people knew who this person was. All they knew was that this person was something terrifying and something that couldn't be stopped.."

"But.." Alastor trailed off.

When he first remembered how he came into Hell, with the autobiography book, he wasn't exactly surprised he was in Hell. Though, he proceeded to wreak havoc following witness of Hell's residents' antics.

Alastor took advantage of a Hell that was on the verge of healing from his mother's chaos, and this would help scale up the then fractured pyramid until at least the 1940s, where Lucifer managed to meet him and put him under some control.

"Why did she disappear?" Alastor questioned.

"The Exterminators." Eddie stated, "She was quite hurt in one of the Exterminations, and it took a few years until she could be able to be consider healthy."

"W-what happened?"

"She was stabbed in both of her legs. Couldn't walk for those points in her life. And she lost everything. The building she called home, and the title she would've had if it weren't for her son stepping in."

Alastor stayed silent.

"So, because of that and the pain of such a situation, she broke in a sense. She couldn't handle it anymore and almost became insane." Eddie stated.

"Why didn't she attack me then?" Alastor asked.

"It's hard to say, she doesn't really like talking about what happened in Hell that often and she doesn't bring up such a thing. But I think it's the unwanted publicity surrounding you, it would just cause chaos between the both of you."

The radio host was silent over what he just heard. His mother didn't exactly like the fact that he was a serial killing radio host and taking over her 'legacy'. However, she couldn't really enact some kind of revenge unless she wanted to become a laughing stock.

"She could've just met me and she would've been fine." Alastor finally said.

"However, that would only be the case because after she'd healed, she wound up being swept up in.." Eddie trailed off before falling silent.

"Pops?" Alastor asked.

Eddie faced him, and Alastor could see that his father was very hesitant to say what he was going to say.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Eddie said.

"I'm sure." Alastor said confidently.

* * *

Abigail didn't exactly hate the place.

It wasn't decrepit by any means, it looked like a fancy apartment of sorts. A small one but it wasn't by any means the worst thing on the planet.

It was a good place for leaving headed by an incredibly generous sinner. Sure, they treated their employees like shit, and may or may not be abusing them, but for the residents, it was a dream come true.

Unless you consider what she was doing here.

She served as the business dealer for a few things around this place, primarily voodoo related.

But sometimes she'd at least sell some kind of narcotics, weapons and other lovely related illegal things that would normally get you arrested.

It came to the point where the drugs and weapons were the thing that were giving her the money needed to live.

Then, it seemed like that's how she was going to live her life.  
It's livable to say the least, but it could be better.

Abigail thought that she could at least have a life here, she'd be here for eternity at most so she should make the best of it.

However, Hell is a place of punishment.

One day, she went to sleep. A good old night's rest after a long day of customer service, the room as tidy as she left it.

The next time she woke up, she wasn't in her room.

Abigail found herself in an entire different room. It appeared to be a bedroom of sorts with a fancy bed in the center of it all. There wasn't really anything else than would warrant a sense of surgency.

Other than the fact she was naked, her wrists and ankles were tied with cable ties and her mouth duct taped.

She called out, but was only met with her muffled voice. She tried to break out of the cable ties but even though they were made of plastic, they were resilient.

She continued looking around and realized there was a door, but it had a grill. She wanted to scoot her way over to the door, until the sounds of the door being unlocked were heard.

She froze as a person came into the room. They were obviously a male from their body build and the fact that they were also naked so she could see their private parts. They seemed to a cross between a wolf and a human.

He walked over to her and he became to grope at her. She didn't like that at all, but he restrained her quickly.

Next thing she knew, the man was starting to line himself up into her. She could feel the pleasure of it, but she wasn't by any means liking it.

She tried to scream, push him away, but then she felt pain go through her body.

She screamed, though muffled by the tape on her mouth as the man violated her, giving no mercy towards what he was doing.

It felt like hours or days even. It didn't mattered that her screams of pain sounded like screams of pleasure, it didn't matter if the assailant seemed to be enjoying himself, it didn't matter that she wasn't

Soon enough, the man managed to finish himself inside of her. He grunted as she continued squirming around, pushing himself deeper into her.

Abigail was tired beyond belief and she felt her heavy eyes shut tight. She fell asleep, still filled from her deflowering.

The next time she woke up was the day her life spiraled down into a deeper pit of Hell.

She would be forced to have sex with men and women of varying sizes and pleasures. If she didn't want to comply, she'd be dragged into a room to be painfully tortured.

Alongside that, she had to be enjoying everything. She had to moan and/or scream as well as abiding to all the people's wishes because if not, she'd be beaten and tortured.

She hated it, but she had to if not, her capturers will threaten to kill her with angel spears. The last thing she wanted was death, but sometimes she thought of ending her own suffering with the sweet release of death.

It seemed to last eternity within those rooms, but the worst part was the other noises.

There were others, like her, stuck in rooms like hers. She could her sexual interaction and screams of pain from those being tortured.

Everyone that she had to pleasure all had their own personal quirks. Almost everyone wanted it rough, which she had to abide to, but on occasion some people wanted more specific styles.

Some were fortunate to give a soft experience, while others allowed her to have control. But she had to pleasure them, even if she was incredibly inexperienced.

However, the worst thing she heard was her son.

Abigail had come to be acquainted with her son's antics as in casually murder someone on the air and happily talk about his mother.

But given that he was also in Hell, meant he had done something horrible as well.

And over the radio that echoed through the rooms, she knew.

Her son had happily murdered several people over the course of his life, and that he was proud of such a thing. Though, he did comment that if his mother found out, he'd be a dead man.

And he was correct. Abigail was furious.

However, she was stuck in this stupid room, forced to have sex with lustful sinners and if not, she would die.

It all hurt, but this was Hell, right?

* * *

"H-how long was she there?" Alastor stammered.

"Years? It's hard to say, but it was from the 1940s until 1950s." Eddie said.

Alastor couldn't imagine such a thing. Being forced to have sex with so many demons of varying shapes and sizes, and if not willing to, tortured severely.

At least when Alastor went on his own crusade of destruction, he'd make sure to terrify them once and one time only so that they knew their lesson. Multiple, let alone, hundreds of times seemed excessive, especially for Hell.

"How did she escape?" Alastor stuttered.

Eddie cleared his throat, "An Extermination wound up killing almost everyone that was within that building. She survived by pretending to be dead, and she barely escaped with her life after the Extermination. She ran to the hills, far from Pentagram City."

"And she managed to redeem herself?" Alastor said quietly.

"I wish that I could tell you how she did it, but looking at how you're reacting to all of this, I think it's time we stop here." Eddie said.

Alastor wanted to know more, but that, in all honesty, might harm him even more. The damage that was done to his mother in Hell could've easily been avoided if he cared more to pay attention to searching his mother. Instead, he had to fill that narcissistic ego of his via the chaos he caused across Hell.

"Alvin. I know that you think that your mother may be evil, but I want to say that she's not. I-"

"I know." Alastor blurted out, "She just hates me. Blames me entirely for her suffering in Hell. If I had not been a narcissistic asshat, I would've helped her."

Eddie remained silent, but then smiled.

He stood up and made his way over to his son, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I want you to be alright. You don't have to blame yourself too much. Like your mother, you've been through a lot." Eddie said, "If you want to rest, you may."

Alastor faced his father and grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eddie said as he moved away from the kitchen to the living room.

Alastor stood up and made his way into his own room and shut the door slowly. He wanted to sleep but he wasn't tired.

He walked his way to his desk, and sat down at the chair. It wasn't the worst chair in the world, though it was a modern office chair with wheels.

What could he do next?

His therapy session with Brandon happened a day before Abigail came along, and the next one would be next week.

He could go and see that flying academy, but he'll do that after his therapy session.

Plus, he should go see Idosing. He hadn't seen the musician in a while. Alastor should check on him and see if he could hang out with him.

He sighed as the radio host shifted into his human form. He should find his mother, maybe he could convince her to forgive him. But he had a feeling that Abigail wouldn't forgive him so easily.

Alastor scratched his head, ruffling his hair. He then took the book that had the numerous laws, and began reading through it again.

He needed to catch up on some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh i hate myself
> 
> Not my best, by any means, but still somewhat okay in my opinion.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, amigo.


	10. Welcome To Paradise

Alastor was okay, in a sense.

Eddie left his house a week ago because he had a business to run, being a bar located in Old Town Residences. Alastor was given the address by his father and the man left with enthusiasm.

Brandon also came, having heard about the recent events surrounding Alastor and Abigail. The Organization were aware of Abigail's state of mind, and a search was ongoing.

The both of them talked for a while discussing his recent encounters and his plans for the future.

And whenever he wanted to, he sexually pleasured himself on multiple occasions, using sex toys or not.

But now, he wanted to finally settle the thing he wanted.

He managed to call Idosing with the help of a landline phone within his house, because he wanted to talk about the possibility of something else.

The doorbell finally rung, and he made his way outside. Idosing stood outside at the gate, he was in his human form.

However, Alastor took notice that the musician had noticably cut his hair as he wore a simple white cap to go along with it. The deer made his way to unlock the gate.

"Hey, Al. Usually, I'm the one who decides for me to come to your house." Idosing said as he walked into the home.

"Well, I'm here to talk." Alastor replied as he locked the gate.

"About what?" Idosing said, standing still.

"Just.. go inside." Alastor stated.

With the both of them inside, Idosing sat down on the couch with Alastor doing the same.

"Alright, Mr. Astor, what do you have to say for yourself?" Idosing said.

Alastor was in his human form for this occasion so it was hard for either them to tell how nervous he was.

The radio host cleared his throat,"I'm sure that.. you have heard about my recent.. incident."

"Ah." Idosing said, "That's what this is about."

The musician faced him, "I am also aware of why she did such things to you."

Alastor sighed, "Raped in Hell, listening to her son torture people for days on end for a decade."

"That's... one way to put in it." Idosing responded.

Alastor slumped against the couch, "They're searching for her, I think. And I've been thinking for a while now."

"You wanna do something?" Idosing asked.

"Yes, though it's more about me than my maman." Alastor stated.

"Okay. What is it?" Idosing questioned enthusiastically.

Alastor took a few breaths as he prepared himself to say what he wanted to do.

"I want to become an Exterminator."

Idosing's response was silence, before the musician smiled and chuckled.

"I see." Idosing stated, "Well, that's quite.. interesting."

Alastor was surprised at his friend's reaction, but he realized why.

"Aren't you surprised?" the radio host finally asked.

"Kinda, but I'm not here to stop you from killing people, if that's what you want." Idosing said.

It was Alastor's turn to smile now. This man knew from the top to bottom where his priorities and tastes lie. Of course, he'd never pass up the oppurtunity to kill people. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Though.. " Idosing said, "Becoming an Exterminator isn't as easy as you think. It's a Military of sorts. You have to apply for the job, do about two years of service at minimum. I'm part of the military, which is refered to as Heaven's Army."

"Heaven's Army?" Alastor said.

Idosing nodded, "Because of my personal benefits, I work as one of the blacksmiths. I've done my fair share of Exterminations."

"So, that explains how you get all your weapons." Alastor stated.

"But I think you happen to know something, right?" Idosing said.

Alastor smiled wickedly, "Shall we talk about it?"

* * *

Abigail liked this cabin.

Tucked deep within one of Heaven's forest, it had everything. Electricity, heat, water and technology all for her to use to her liking.

However, she knew that her recent actions was going to land her in trouble, and she knew that people were out to find her.

Hence, she had been on edge for the past few weeks.

If she heard something that would signal her attention, that would send into a panicked frenzy. She only slept when she was tired to the point of exhaustion, and only did personal activities when she felt safe.

So, when a knock on the door echoed into her ears, that really set her off.

Obviously, in a panicked state, Abigail tried to keep her composure. This could be Eddie, Alastor or even representatives of the Organization. She was in her deer form wearing a shirt and yoga pants, of all things. Not exactly the best thing to wear for the occasion to meet someone who might punish her.

Ultimately, she mustered enough strength and courage to see who it was. She made her way to the front door of the cabin and opened the door. The knocking still continued, but whoever it was, they were patient.

She opened the door, and nearly fainted.

At the door was a man about 7 feet tall, wearing a pitch black business suit and having a quiff hairstyle for his vantablack hair. Abigail knew who this was, one of Heaven's archangels. He had a name, but many referred to him as..

"Chief." Abigail blurted out.

Chief's blank face stared into her soul. The man never smiled even when you forced him to, but he wasn't happy to see her.

However, he didn't seem angry.

Chief pranced his way inside, closing the door himself. Abigail followed him as he took one of the wooden chairs and sat down in it, dead center in the middle of the cabin. She stood still as he looked at her.

"Abigail. Explain yourself." Chief said, his voice hoarse yet cutting.

Her hands turned into fists, "You know _exactly_ why."

The archangel in front of her put himself into a more laid back position, "Really? You've only murdered one man in your life-"

" _Do not_ bring him up." Abigail growled.

Chief tilted his head, "-and performed thousands of voodoo rituals, leading you into Hell. And you've served your punishment, for two decades. I admit I have seen that my brother isn't too keen on torturing people with his own family to worry about, but punishment is what Hell is for."

Abigail clenched her fists as Chief leaned over to her direction.

"I should've killed you when I saw you run from Pentagram City." Chief bluntly stated, "But I didn't."

The doe started to breath heavily, which made the archangel tilt his head again.

"You're putting the blame on your son, but it's simply how the afterlife is meant to work. It's those sinners down there to blame for your rape. But you've killed them all."

Abigail finally faced him dead on with Chief sitting in a upright position.

"My son deserved his punishment." Abigail angrily said.

"I won't argue that, but that doesn't exactly mean that you were meant to deal such a thing." Chief stated.

"And is that why you're here?" Abigail said, with a hint of voice breaking, "Because of him?"

Chief simply leaned forward, "Are you aware of the damage you have caused to him?"

That was something she hadn't really considered, but she knew that her son would've been traumatized from such a thing.

She remembered his screams of pain, making her smile.

"Yes, I am aware of the damage I've caused." she said with amusement.

Chief remained silent, but he raised his head, revealing a scar across his throat. Abigail knew it was recent, from the encounters she had prior.

"But don't you realize that he'll heal from the wounds you have inflicted?" Chief asked.

Abigail partially scoffed at that idea, but she knew that he was right. Alastor was quite intelligent and resilient from her knowledge, and now that he was wary of her true self, he might be hatching some sort of plan.

"Well, I'm not here to cast you off to Hell, since we can't really do that." Chief stated, "But heed my advice."

"You and your stupid 'advice'." Abigail murmured.

"Your son is smarter than he looks, and he knows more than you think. Be wary to say the least." Chief said.

Abigail heaved a sigh, facing away from Chief, but then when she looked back, he was gone. The chair remained there, reminding her that the archangel was once there.

She moved the chair back to where it was initially, but soon enough, her thoughts were overshadowed with what she was going to do next.

She chuckled. Even though she was alone, you could tell something was going to happen.

_Alvin Astor is going to get what he truly deserves._

* * *

The radio host took a few breaths as the train swayed around the tracks.

Idosing had given Alastor quite a long conversation for the past hour, and he honestly got alot more from the chat.

Apparently, Idosing's real name was Scott Alexander, and that he had a wife in Heaven. Her name was Emily, and she was his producer/co-writer in their past lives.

He showed a few pictures of them together, which made Alastor somewhat jealous because of several reasons, but they seemed happy together.

Alongside that, Idosing explained how Heaven essentially worked.

Heaven was somewhat similar to Hell having 9 spheres as a mirror to the 9 circles of Hell. Only instead of how badly you sinned, it was how good you were in life.

Impure angels (like them), redeemed sinners and those that suffered for Heaven called troubled angels were in the first circle of Heaven. The next circles onward were based on how good a person was, with the higher ones being those of the archangels and the Council of 25 and finally, the Lord themself.

Alastor wasn't a big fan of that system, but he was currently on the train again because of the last thing they wound up talking about.

The fact that he didn't have any devices.

I mean, he never really enjoyed modern devices, that was something he avoided across Hell because he was never really used to such thing. He wanted to stay in his own little time capsule.

But as Idosing had wound up showing in his home in Limbo, it was rather convenient for such devices to exist.

The musician owned numerous phones but he primarily used one that had buttons on it. However, he did own several touchscreen devices.

"Hey, we're here." Idosing said, tapping lightly at his shoulder.

The both of them walked off the train and eventually out of the station and into what Heaven referred to as 'Business Square'.

Alastor could see why it was called that. There were so many shops, ranging from shops to malls, and there were numerous stores of varying things. Clothes, food and...

"Is that?" the radio host said, stopping in front of the store that caught his attention.

Idosing chuckled, "Well, looks like you found your favorite shop."

"Is that a... sex shop?" Alastor blurted out.

The words 'Sinful Delights' were splayed across the front of the shop. There was a window which revealed it's interior. There were several metal shelves which displayed numerous sex toys in there packaging as well as promiscuous clothing. Quite a few people were inside like this was a normal shop. He could see that they were careful in their choices, examining the items before choosing.

"So, you wanna head in?" Idosing asked, which made Alastor a bit irritated.

"N-no, not with you." Alastor said, embarassed, "I'll go on my own accord."

"Makes sense. Fortunately, the store we're heading is not far." Idosing stated, before starting to move towards the shop.

Alastor followed suit, and soon enough, they arrived at the shop. The store was not packed, but they were people there.

A few store employees were carefully explaining the devices being sold there to some customers. Others were waiting for more customers.

Idosing went over to the counter, bringing the attention of one of the employees. Alastor just went along with him.

"So, what kind of phone would you like?" the employee asked.

"Something simple, nothing special, but plenty of storage and RAM." Idosing stated.

The employee walked towards the shelves behind the counter and quickly grabbed one box that seemed to be the best bet.

"This should be a good one." the employee stated as they began to open the box, which revealed a touchscreen phone.

Alastor took the phone with extreme delicacy. He tried to handle a Hellphone once, but dropped it, completely destroying it. He knew these phones were fragile, but this one was something else entirely.

It was large for a handheld but it also was sensitive enough for him to use. He could easily type on it but soon enough, Idosing convinced him to stop by nudging him.

"Good?" the musician asked.

"Yep." Alastor replied, flashing a smirk.

Idosing nodded before promptly grabbing the phone and placing it back into the box. Alastor took notice of the price, which was of about 750 dollars. It was expensive but Idosing seemed to have money.

"Cash or card?" the employee asked.

"Card." Idosing bluntly responded.

He passed a card similar to the debit card Alastor owned. The employee made their way to a cash register of sorts with the box and Idosing's card. The musician followed along with the store employee, as Alastor stood still.

For some reason, the radio host felt like this was going to be a long day.

And he was right.

Following this, Alastor sincerely wanted to explore Heaven's cities and Idosing was giving him a tour of the places they did visit.

Malls, shops, restaurants and halls. A lot of places seemed to tell their own story. Idosing gave some kind of background albeit only when he first arrived.

Along side that, he wound up buying a laptop along the way. It was one that was easy to use, but was still modern enough.

By the time Alastor wanted to go back home, it was night.

Heaven's skyscrapers lit up beautifully as they walked back to the train station. There were so many stores still open but the day was over.

"So, that was fun?" Idosing said as he ate one of the tacos he bought for himself and Alastor.

The radio host smirked, "Yep, we should do this again."

They wound up at the the train station, and onboard the train within a matter of minutes. The train wasn't as packed as it usually was, but it was brightly lit.

The things Alastor wound up getting today were in bags. The technology devices was kept within a recyclable bag they managed to snag and the food Idosing bought were in plastic bags.

"Hey, you're staying at Juta Residences, right?" Idosing perked up.

"Yeah? Are you staying somewhere else?" Alastor said.

"Yep. I stay in Music Residences." the musician stated, pointing to one of the train stops much farther than Alastor's own home.

Alastor got what Idosing was going at. He would be going off the train alone, and with his new items. His stop was coming soon so he should get ready.

The train began to slow down, and the radio host took the bags into his arms. The locomotive finally stopped and the doors opened. He stood up and walked off the train and faced the musician who was still sitting there.

"Adieu, mon cher ami." Alastor said, before the doors closed.

Idosing flashed a smirk before the train sped along the tracks.

Alastor made his way back to his home, albeit with silence. There were not a lot of people who were returning home at night, but he managed to make his way back inside his house.

He turned on some of the lights, and quickly placed the items he bought for safe keeping. Devices were placed on his desk and food was quickly finished within a matter of minutes.

He'd handle the laptop and phone with that book filled with instructions, but now he took notice of the old photograph of the hotel staff on his own desk.

Alastor picked it up, fondly remembering the Hotel staff. If they was one thing he wished he could do, he would be able to meet them again.

However, he remembered that conversation of God.

The radio host changed into his deer form, ear tufts tingling but then took notice of a door.

It had a grill, of all things and the white door that was similar to the other doors in the house was behind it.

The grill was unlocked other than a latch. He opened the grill and then, the door which revealed a set of stairs leading downwards into darkness. A light switch was placed next to the door, and he pressed it, turning the lights on in the basement.

Alastor slowly made his way down the stairs and fell into a trance as he realized what this basement was.

It was mostly a large room about the size of his bedroom, and the walls, floor and ceiling were made of concrete. But what truly shocked Alastor was that he remembered this room.

The sense of déjà vu within in him was overwhelming as his worst memory played back.

He stood where his mother stood with the wall in front of him being the one he was tortured against.

However, the basement was wiped clean of any kind of trace that would signify that such a thing happened here.

Alastor still had the photograph in his hands as he slumped down onto the floor.

Déjà vu filled him, but he recognized why.

He chuckled as he held the photograph in his hand, and hugged the photograph.

As much as the basement held such a horrible memory, it was overshadowed by Alastor's memories of his happiest moments.

He sat down comfortably as he looked at the photo, everyone of the Hotel staff smiled happily into the camera. Himself included, his past self unaware of the future.

The deer felt his eyes tear up, but he still smiled.

Alastor hugged the photograph, imagining his friends hug him, muttering a few words as if they were listening to him.

"I miss you all, so, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, amigo, as much as I enjoy writing this story, would be so kind and give a review/comment on this story?
> 
> You don't have to follow my request, but I just wanna hear your opinions on my story. Numbers don't really tell much other than the knowledge that people are actually reading my fic. Hit me with your criticisms, please.
> 
> In the meantime, hope you enjoyed, amigo.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	11. Ordinary World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that left comments/reviews, I thank you very much. You motivate me to continue writing this story and make me very happy with toying with your emotions.
> 
> Let's not get ahead of ourselves, and continue the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

As much as he hated to admit it, Alastor still dreamt.

Sometimes, it would simply be nightmares of his worst moments.

The time he was shot by Idosing, the fight he had with Vox, Abigail torturing him and the tormentful year of 2021.

On certain occasions, it would be of more happier memories. His kiss with Mimzy, the hotel staff's best moments and the times he tortured demons in Hell.

Rarely, he would wind up remembering something from his human life. It was interesting, as it ranged from a radio show to the time he wound up killing people from the New Orleans Axeman or being his cannibalistic self on multiple occasions.

However, this dream was the most terrifying of them all.

He was in a car, a rare sight to behold even for him. Alastor was going slow, but this was the 1930s at least, cars weren't that fast back then.

It was perfect for his time, with the interior as elegant as the cars of this time.

Beside him was his mother, watching the New Orleans buildings sway by them. She looked old, ripe in the 50s but she emanated a young and vibrant energy.

The two of them talked about their visit to a friend of theirs, but as they approached a cross junction with a green light, Alastor knew what was going to happen.

Without warning, Alastor felt like someone pushed him roughly and slammed into the steering wheel. Glass shattered behind them as the two of them flew within the car compartment. This was a time before seatbelts meaning that they were launched around the cabin.

The car flipped over, and the scent of gasoline filled the air. His vision was blurry but he heard noises from outside.

He was facing outside and he made his way to the open road. A puddle of some kind stained his clothes as he crawled his way out.

Next thing he knew, something was burning against him and he was suddenly being dragged away from the car.

The noises slowly dissolved into people shouting and the sounds of fire extinguishers being used. He felt his body being coated in something.

However, the shouting turned into his.

"Maman!"

His past self faced the car and everything went into chaos.

The vehicle was upturned onto its roof as a large area of fire engulfed it. Several people were attempting to fight the fire with fire extinguishers but to no avail as the fire was getting more worse.

Alastor was essentially screaming and he knew why because directly in front of him in the midst of the chaos was his mother burning alive.

Her eyes were wide open, her head was bleeding and she was facing him dead on, unmoving.

The radio host attempted to run into the fire, but he was restrained by several people. He didn't take that very lightly as he punched several people in the process of the attempted rescue.

He kept screaming his mother's name, Abigail and Maman, as he attempted to fight out of the restraining crowd.

But then, the firefighters came along, and the fire was put out within a matter of minutes.

However, Alastor was out for blood.

Even then, he knew his mother had died and this sent the man over the edge. People still restrained him but he thrashed around, shouting out that he will kill them all and still denying that she was still alive in the ashes of the car. But out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a firefighter bring Abigail out of the car and they checked for a pulse. They then shook their head to the other firefighters.

The revelation that his mother had died finally struck him as drizzling rain began to strike the ground. He finally broke down, as the situation was brought under control.

The last thing he saw would be being brought into an ambulance, partially wounded from the car accident and the ensuing fighting.

Alastor felt the pain of the situation as it played before him, he couldn't believe such a thing would happen to him.

The dream faded to black as tears filled his eyes.

* * *

But even then, Alastor did find some ways to comfort himself.

Sure, there was the option of masturbation but he was starting to get bored of it. Plus, he didn't want to spend so much of his time with self sex.

Hence, why he just bought a phone number.

The shop he was buying it from was actually within Juta Residences. If he went passed by the train station, he would find a row of shops ranging from restaurants and other miscellaneous items such as eyewear, clothing and phone accessories.

It didn't take long for him to buy the number since it was easy to ask for. He also bought a set of glasses albeit for the protection of eyes when he used technology.

With the help of the handy book that showed the copious instructions on how to operate such devices, it was relatively easy for him to actually use the laptop and phone.

Making an electronic mail account, putting the phone number into the phone, and understanding everything that these devices are capable of.

It took him a few weeks for him to set everything up. He wasn't exactly used to this kind of things and he spent most of the time referring to the instruction book.

However, once he managed to get everything under control, he managed to understand on how to type, and search for things on the Internet with the laptop.

Speaking of the laptop, it was quite complicated. It wasn't easy attempting to even do all the things without some difficulty.

Typing in general was hard enough. While he had used typewriters before, but it was nothing compared to typing on the keyboard. It could take a while before he could manage to get what he wanted.

But Alastor managed to get what he wanted, which was finally a way to communicate with people and gain more information.

Though, there was a problem.

As much as the radio host wanted to apply for Heaven's Army, he knew that to join the military, it would be hard to even apply for a draft.

He remembered the war stories that his father said while the deer was recuperating from Abigail's attack. In the US Army, Eddie had his fair share of killing and his best kill was that of a high ranking German officer. The monocle the German wore would serve as a spoil of war and would be a reminder of that moment.

Following his father's passing, the monocle would wind up in Alastor's hands. And he's used it ever since. Though, more recently, not so much.

However, being in the military wasn't like going out to war and simply killing people.

Strict time schedules, forced uniform wearing and vigorous training coupled with monotonous days of mundane activities such as listening for radio transmissions and the oncoming threat of death looming every second.

Eddie could go on forever on the stories he had in battle. But Alastor didn't want to hear death at the time.

Using the laptop for his researching, he learned that he could apply, but there were terms and conditions for his service.

So, he had to train for such a thing which was going to take a while.

But as he spent literal days at the computer, he began to formulate a plan, not just for his eventual draft, but also one last thing.

A way to say farewell.

* * *

Idosing knew why he was here.

Heaven had many parks in it's infinite space, ranging in size and type. Whether or not, it was the kind that was made of concrete or purely of nature.

It was night by the time he was going to meet this person, meaning these parks were usually empty or not exactly packed with people.

This park in particular was that one that surrounded a lake. It wasn't the largest one but it was dead center in one of Heaven's cities, which made it one of the most frequented. However at night, this park was rarely touched.

Idosing walked along the winding paths until he saw the person that wanted to meet him.

The person was sitting down on a bench overlooking the lake. The bench was placed in arguably the best place, giving a view of the lake and the city.

"You knew that there wasn't a deal." the person said as the musician approached them.

All Idosing did was chuckle as he sat down on the bench next to the person.

"Of course, Chief. It was all part of the plan we concocted." Idosing said amused.

Chief's blank face stared at the musician, but Idosing could tell that the man was glad to see him.

Idosing cleared his throat, "Like anticipated, Alastor has decided that he wants to become an Exterminator."

Chief chuckled, though somehow without a smile, "I admit I was skeptical at first, but our Creator has shown that the Radio Demon is our best candidate."

Idosing smirked, "I understand, but with still have Abigail to worry."

"The issue of Abigail will be solved in time." Chief said, "However, it will be messy."

Idosing sighed, "Why wouldn't it be."

Chief looked in the musician's direction, "All of that our Creator has told will happen, will ultimately happen. But it is best that you avoid your friend for the time being."

Idosing looked at the archangel, "The time being being how long?"

Chief looked at the lake, "You'll see."

The musician chuckled, "I'll see, huh?"

He then stood up, peering at the landscape in front of him, thinking of what to do next.

"She.. will come to him soon, right?" Idosing said quietly, unsure if Chief could listen.

"Abigail or.. her?" Chief asked.

"Her." Idosing stated.

"She will. And with that, you know what happens next." Chief stated, "It's best that you stay as an observer."

"I understand." Idosing said.

Chief stood up and walked in front of the musician, getting increasingly close to the lake.

"We will meet again, comrade." he said bluntly.

Idosing saluted in response, as the archangel proceeded to run. But instead of slamming into the lake bed, he ran across it, large wings sprouting at his back and he eventually took flight.

Chief flew into the night sky, with the musician watching him.

"See you soon, leader of the Exterminators." Idosing said bluntly.

The musician turned around, stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking back into obscurity.

_It's all up to fate now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't thank all of the people who read this story enough. Your comments bring joy to me.
> 
> Also, at this point of story, I'm starting to think that this one part will be longer than the first two parts of Al's TC combined.
> 
> So, um, fuck.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned, amigo.


	12. Radio Friendly Unit Shifter

Working out was easy for Alastor.

The deer could easily run or jog for a minimum of a few hours.

Whether around a park, on a treadmill or the sidewalks of the neighbourhood, he could do at least three or more laps at relatively fast paces.

But that didn't mean that he could just limit himself to running.

Within the massive wardrobe that Idosing gave to him, there were a collection of bathing suits. There were those that looked it came from his time but he wore the more modern ones because they looked discreet enough.

You see, the one thing he forgot to even think about was the possibility that some of his victims wound up in Heaven, and that if they were to recognize him, he would certainly wind up having to cause some unnecessary damage.

He could head to the lake or a swimming center within Heaven's city to have a swimming session. Swimming could burn calories and exercise a lot of the body's muscles.

However, lifting weights or using a punching bag would be difficult for Alastor.

He may be able to hoist up a dead body on his back, but deadlifting a hundred pounds of metal was hard for him. He much preferred dumbells, because they were easier for him.

Along side those things, he was practicing yoga.

It was simple really, since he was flexible to his surprises. In his deer demon form, he could easily turn his head 180 degrees, and easily bend his limbs like he was breaking them.

But in human form, not so much. He felt the pain of his movements, and he couldn't recreate some of his janky limb contortion unless he wanted to break some bones and tear his ligaments.

He had been practicing it mostly as a way to work his muscles more than anything but also to relieve stress. It helped in some capacities, and he was certainly pushing his body's limits, but it helped.

Alastor spent at least a month doing nothing but exercising and also keeping a healthy diet because he had to be fit enough to join the equivalent of a military.

It seemed to go well enough, but it would take a while to subject himself into such a lifestyle, and how long that would take was completely unknown.

And it didn't seem like anything might happen either.

* * *

Ten o' clock at night was honestly the best time to visit Eddie's club.

Named 'The Mardi Gras Club', it was a cornerlot within the shops of Old Town Residences. It looked a bit modern for his taste in terms of design but once inside, nostalgia hit him like a train.

In terms of aesthetics, it was like he was in the 1930s again. There was a bar, with Eddie being one of the bartenders handling everything. The smell of New Orleans cuisines filled the club and Alastor made his way through the club.

It was full of people, with every table occupied. There was a stage that held a large band, playing numerous jazz instruments.

The radio host was wearing a red button shirt and black jeans, though he kind of wanted to wear a suit for this occasion.

But Alastor froze as he realized the people within the bar were... celebrities.

On the stage, there were several famous jazz musicians that he easily recognized. Seated at the bar, there were other notable celebrities around the seats. And finally, across the tables within the club, half of them were musicans, celebrities and even radio hosts.

He felt the club were collectively noticing that he had entered and thinking one by one, 'Hey, what's he doing here?'

The radio host made his way to the bar, which had a few empty seats. He sat down quickly and he was greeted with his father staring at him intently.

"Just to let you know." Eddie stated quietly yet bluntly, "Everyone in this club is aware of what you've done."

_FUCK._

That single word echoed through his panicked and blank mind and he felt sweat beading down his forehead.

Okay, great, absolutely everyone within a few feet knows that he's a murderer. Hopefully, they don't stare at him in a condescending way.

However, he had to keep his composure instead of bursting out the front door. He wanted to visit this place, to see his father.

"What's.. on the menu?"Alastor managed to blurt out, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Good ol' New Orleans cuisine. What would you like?" Eddie then pulled out a notebook.

"Shrimp gumbo. And a.. Hurricane." Alastor said.

"Anything else?" Eddie asked.

"No..." Alastor trailed off.

Eddie put away the notebook and shouted to the kitchen staff his order. He then began to make his beverage, with the ingredients available at the bar.

Then, he felt a hand at his back.

A person sat down next to him, in the conveniently empty seat.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

With those words he would've expected Idosing, but it wasn't the rock musician's voice. He turned his head to the side, sweating.

The person who was seated next to him was a black man, wearing a dark grey three piece suit. He wore a bowler hat and he smiled fondly as he lit a cigarette for himself.

Alastor didn't exactly know who this man was at first until Eddie came along and gave his son's drink.

"Hey, Robbie. Aren't you meant to be practicing?"

Robbie took a huff of his cigarette, "Don't worry, Ed. I've always had my songs known to heart."

"Who are you, exactly?" Alastor said.

The man turned to him, "Robert Johnson. It's been a while since we've met, Alvin."

Then, it clicked. Robert Johnson, a legendary blues musician that would shape early rock music. He had one of the few LPs in that one warbox in Hell, and he enjoyed the raw sound and performance, giving a strange sense of nostalgia.

But as according to the autobio, Rob Johnson was a friend he made back in 1936 being interested in his career.

Amongst one of his many acquaintances, even though he didn't know how to play a guitar by any means, he appreciated Rob's talent and had a fondness for blues ever since.

That was until his murder in 1938 which remained a mystery back then, though it was an apparent murder from the autobio.

However, there was a look in the blues musician's eyes that really unnerved him.

Alastor tried to shrug it off as he took a sip of his cocktail, the familiar taste stinging at his tongue.

"Ya know, when we became friends back then." Robert stated suddenly, "I never would've thought that you were a demon."

The radio host essentially froze at that statement.

"But that's for another day. If anything, hop on stage and sing how Hell's fire burned you." Robert joked.

Or at least, Alastor hoped he was joking.

The blues musician hopped off his seat and walked away and the radio host's food came along.

"Don't look so rough, Al. It'll be fine." Eddie said as his serving came.

"I would like to but.." Alastor mumbled.

Eddie chuckled, "Scared?"

Alastor gave a quick and small nod, before proceeding to make do with the gumbo infront of him.

He munched at it slowly as the club's patrons somehow got louder.

"We'll be having acoustic performances by a few of patrons." Eddie said, "Best you finish and enjoy the show."

The radio host ate along happily, and finished the delicious food and beverage within a matter of minutes.

The show in question was about to begin soon, and Alastor sipped at a Sazerac, with eyes on the stage.

To his surprise, everyone was silent with the exception of a few people drinking their beverages.

On the stage, there were a handful of musicians holding acoustic guitars playing a song, together. Each of them had a distinct voice, some in the highs and some in the lows. However, each of them had a sense of harmony. It was ethereal in a sense as they sang along with the instrumentation.

Their show was then followed by Robert. His performance was more upbeat than the first show as he played the guitar like an orchestra. Everyone seemed to enjoy the song he play, though he couldn't pinpoint what kind of title it would entail.

For the next few hours, Alastor was simply a spectator to the performances. Songs ranged from country, blues and even rock, in some instances.

After all the performances, the club would cheer, sometimes there were standing ovations. However, the radio host remained seated.

Soon enough, the club began to lose its steam and patrons trickled out of the place. Alastor conversed with Eddie about the club's history.

However, he was honestly getting tired.

"You look like you're about to pass out." Eddie said.

"I am." Alastor slurred.

"You can go home if you want to, but you've got to pay." Eddie stated.

Alastor patted at his pockets. He had his phone and a wallet that he bought a few weeks ago. He pulled out the wallet, ready to pay.

"How much?" he asked as he searched through the wallet's contents which were cash and bank cards.

"18 bucks." Eddie stated.

"That's.."

"I'm giving you a discount. 50% off, all the beverages you drank cost you alot."

"I got carried away, didn't I?" Alastor said as he passed the money to his father.

Eddie chuckled then made his way to the cash register, placed the money in the register and made his way back to his son and gave him his change.

"Thanks, Pops." Alastor murmured.

Eddie nodded and the radio host gave one last wave before standing up of the bar chair and made his way outside.

The journey back to the train station was blurry, but his mind was ripe with questions.

He was starting to doubt his ability with the army since he had never drafted into actual militaries in his past life. But the army would make you a man in a way, and change how he was.

He had drafted already, but he knew that it would take time for them to give a job there.

By the time he was on the train, it was 2 o' clock in the morning.  
Alastor looked at the date of his phone. It was the end of May now, but it felt like an eternity of mundane times here.

He stuffed everything into his pockets and he sat down with his head leaning at a convenient plexiglass at the side of the seats.

He hadn't felt so tired in a while and he felt himself slip into sleep ever so slightly.

The radio host thought that he could at least have a small nap, it wasn't like it would harm him. It took about half an hour to get to the bar, so he could sleep on the way.

Before long, he was passed out the locomotive.

* * *

Unfortunately, he was now dreaming.

He was now in Idosing's home, seated at the table.

"Alastor." Idosing said softly.

Alastor was wearing the straitjacket like a long sleeved shirt and there was a syringe on the table with a liquid inside.

"Both of us know you have a problem." Idosing stated.

"I don't." Alastor responded quickly.

"Well, you'll think that way for a while." Idosing said.

There was a look of sorrow on the musician's face and for good reason.

As much as Alastor hated to admit, he had dreams of using morphine again. It was instinct after some nightmares to dive under the bed to reach for a needle and drug but it wasn't there.

But back then, he didn't care. It was just this miracle drug that seemed to make everything better.

It wasn't until he had to undergo what Idosing refered to as withdrawal, that realized that the morphine was legitimately killing him.

Idosing remained seated but Alastor kept eyeing the syringe.

The musician sighed, and passed it over.

A sense of joy went through him and he picked it up quickly. He readied himself for the injection with the musician glancing away.

He felt the prick of the syringe and a sense of bliss went through him.

But suddenly the musician took off his sunglasses and put on the table. Once Alastor pulled the syringe out of his veins, the musician tugged at his hair.

The sound of something goopy filled the room, and Alastor couldn't fathom what was going on.

Static filled his ears and his eyes, as the musician was literally ripping his head of his neck. Black ooze seemed to bleed from his wounds, as his vision turned to static.

The musician stopped, but his head rested on his own shoulder, neck broken like a stick.

Idosing then turned slowly towards the deer and the static was gettting worse. He was seeing things too, words and images.

The musician smiled, revealed his sharp teeth and his face seemed to be draped in shadow. Static was reaching it's breaking point, alongside strange electronic noise. Alastor was terrified at this point in time.

Then, it cut to black, stirring him from his sleep.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a blinding white light.

He was still within the train on the seat, with the windows peering in a blank white light into the train.

Then, he heard someone.

"Hello? Sir, are you awake?" a female voice said.

Once he managed to get himself out of unconsciousness, he looked at the woman and was baffled at what he was seeing.

The woman towered over him in terms of height, and she seemed odd in terms of appearance. Her hair was almost the size of her body, and voluminous all while supported by a noticeable hairband. Her clothing was oddly revealing, even though it was a suit. Her pale white skin had hints of fluffy fur across it. Lastly, she had a second set of both arms and legs, like a spider.

"Who are you?" Alastor slurred.

"Hm? Oh, I'm Molly!" she said as she reached out one of her hands,"Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Alastor responded the handshake, "I'm Alvin Astor, but you can call me Al."

"Nice to meet you, Al." Molly said enthusiastically. There was a noticeable accent in her voice, reminiscent of one that mobsters had.

The spider girl sat down just a few seats away from him.

"Al Astor? That's a strange name." Molly mused.

Alastor somewhat cursed to himself, because it sounded like his demon name, and he wanted to blame himself for naming himself such a thing.

But he realized that the atmosphere had shifted.

He faced Molly and she had a blank face, her eyes cautious.

"Erm.."

"Alastor? The Radio Demon?" Molly said, shocked.

"Yes?" Alastor said.

"How did you..?"

"I redeemed myself, simple as that." he said.

"Via the Hotel or other means?" Molly asked.

Alastor remained silent before spilling out his answer. "Other means."

"Ah. Okay, that makes sense." Molly smiled, "Sorry for the awkwardness, I'm just surprised that you would wind up here."

"It's okay." Alastor mumbled.

The two remained silent, but Alastor looked at the map on the train. He was at the far right end of the train stations, and his residence was on the far left of the map.

"Where do you live?" Molly asked.

"Juta Residences." Alastor responded.

"Oooh, that's far. About.. 5 hours until you arrive there." Molly said.

Alastor pulled out his phone to check the time, at it was over 6 hours since he last checked his phone at 2 o' clock in the morning.

"If it's 8am now, then I'll be home by afternoon. That's great." Alastor said quietly.

Molly chuckled, "Hey, it's okay to make mistakes. Heaven's not perfect."

"Really?" Alastor mused, "But there's a long way from home."

Molly inched closer to him, "Why don't we talk? That'll pass the time."

Talk with some random stranger? That seemed odd enough but something about Molly was familiar to him.

"Sure." Alastor said, a grin plastering his face, "Let's talk."

* * *

To his surprise, Molly was scared.

And then he realized that he shifted to his deer demon form. His ear tufts were standing upright as he faced her.

"Oh, er, sorry." Alastor said, embarassed.

"Um, okay, seeing you up close is actually more terrifying." Molly said.

Alastor's ear tufts flicked around, "That's my specialty, darling."

Molly blushed, to which Alastor laughed.

"How do you angels know me?" the deer asked.

"Well, you see, I'm part of Heaven's Army as a medical officer." Molly said.

"Really?" Alastor asked, with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. I drafted way back then, and during training, they show information and history on Hell. You're actually a fixed point in Hell's history."

Alastor smiled fondly, nice to know that he had a mark on the afterlife.

"Though, you're not as enthusiastic as I thought you would be." Molly said.

The radio host chuckled, "Yeah, it's a long story."

"Can you tell me?" Molly said, curious.

Alastor dropped his smile, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Molly said sternly.

Alastor took a deep breath, "It all began when I met a person named Idosing."

"Wait." Molly said suddenly, "Idosing? The musician, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Alastor said nervous.

Molly cursed under her breath, "I knew that guy was more than he looked."

"He works for the army as well, right?" Alastor questioned.

"Yeah, he's one of the blacksmiths there. The guy's insane with his forging skill, but he seemed like a serial killer." Molly answered.

"He is one." Alastor muttered.

"Well, when you actually get to know him, he's pretty chill. Likes the simpler things in life, such as music, art and death." Molly said cheerfully.

Molly moved closer to Alastor which made him a bit flustered.

"Then, what happened?" she asked.

"We became friends, but I got too attached to him." he said.

"As in you wanted him to become your boyfriend?" Molly mused.

"W-what? No! I was just too clingy, that's all." Alastor said, flustered.

"Are you sure? You seem like the kind of guy that wants a boyfriend." Molly said seductively.

Alastor blushed furiously, and he was goddamn panicking. This random girl he met on the train was making him more flustered than anyone had ever done, even beating Angel Dust.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am, dear. And please stop doing this before I have to resort to drastic actions." Alastor said, radio static in his voice.

"Well, good to know that's still there." Molly said nervously. She then moved a bit away from him.

The two remained silent, while Alastor recuperated quietly from the embarrassment. The train still stopped at other train stations, but nobody would board the locomotive.

However, another thought came into his mind.

"Do you.. have any family members in Heaven?" he perked up, facing her.

Molly nodded, "Only my mother though, my brothers and father are in Hell."

"Were you part of the mafia?" Alastor asked, thinking he was getting somewhere.

"Yes, though I wasn't exactly within the business, neither was my twin brother." she said.

Alastor realized who this girl actually was.

"Is your brother's name Anthony?"

"W-what, yes. Why are you asking?"

"And he's now the most famous pornstar in Hell?"

"Angel Dust." Molly chuckled, "You've got me. My brother wasn't huge into the mob but he helped often."

"He liked to talk about you even though you were in Heaven. Helped in his crossdressing, and personal problems."

"You knew him from the Hazbin Hotel, right?" Molly asked.

Alastor nodded, "We've had our fair share of trouble over the years but he's a friend."

"How about you?" Molly perked up, "Your parents are up here?"

"Fortunately, yes." Alastor said, though dejected in his tone.

Molly caught on what he was thinking.

"Oh, right. Your mother is Abigail Astor, right?" she stated nervously.

"Yes, and I've been thinking on what to do with her." he said dejectedly.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing to you." Molly said.

"You know?" Alastor asked.

"It's been buzzing around the higher ups. She's dangerous, you know?" Molly said, "She could easily cause havoc across Heaven, but it's not like we can toss her back to Hell. She would just redeem herself again and again. Hence, we have to keep her here."

Alastor remained silent, but it did give him information on Impure Angels. Even if he did some sinning, Heaven couldn't really send him back down.

"I also have my father, who runs a club." the radio host mused, "I visited it last night, and here we are talking to each other."

Molly smiled sweetly, "Oh, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed our conversation."

"I did. Are.. you leaving soon?" Alastor asked.

"In about a few minutes, I have to get off at my stop." Molly said.

"Oh, I understand." Alastor stated.

"What? You don't want me to leave?" Molly said amused.

"Maybe." Alastor said with a smirk, "I still have a while to reach my stop."

"Would you like to meet again?" Molly asked.

"Sure." Alastor replied, "Can I have a way to contact you?"

"As in my phone number?" Molly said amused.

Alastor felt embarassed and flustered again, but he kept his composure together. Or at least attempted to as his face felt hot.

Molly chuckled, "It's alright, here."

She pulled out a notebook and a pen from one of her pockets, and quickly wrote down her number before ripping out a paper and passing to Alastor. He took it from her and looked at the phone number written down.

"Thank you." Alastor said.

"You're welcome."Molly said.

The train stopped at a station, and Molly stood up from her seat.

She made her way out of the train, and turned her head around to give a wink at Alastor.

Alastor give one last soft smirk to her, knowing that they'll talk again.

With that, the locomotive sprinted off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is currently the longest chapter I have written to date. (3.7k)
> 
> But quality over quantity in this case, and hopefully some of you don't kill me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned, amigo.


	13. Extraordinary Girl

Over the course of a few days, Alastor and Molly got to know each other a bit more.

Via messaging, the two of them often conversed with each other.

Alastor was able to introduce himself easily, since everyone in Heaven's army had essentially taught him as part of their curriculum. All he did was talk about the events that led him to Heaven.

Molly on the other hand was a different story.

Hailing from New York City, as part of the Italian-American mafia family, she was involved within a life of crime. But she was mostly towards the sidelines as the men of the family did everything.

During her life, she wound up in a tangle of drugs and mob work. It was a hectic time, dodging cops, bribing cops with money or other things and mostly doing a whole host of illegal things.

She enjoyed life while it lasted, and developed an unhealthy drug addiction to several narcotics but she coincidentally loved ecstasy.

Molly would accidentally die from a drug overdose in 1948, penniless and alone due to her family being taken out during World War 2 and prior.

The fact she wound up in Heaven was surprising but in the coming decades, it would prove to her that she was worthy of such a place.

Their conversations never got too personal, and they always had a good time talking to each other.

It wasn't like dating, by any stretch of the imagination, they were just people that talked to each other.

Right?

* * *

It all began when it was raining.

Alastor was messaging Molly, and it was a pretty heavy thunderstorm outside. It was uncommon for it to rain but when it did, it was usually when everyone wanted to be inside like a weekend or a busy weekday.

They were discussing on another meeting in person this time, and they were enthusiastic about it albeit they couldn't do it now since it was raining heavily.

Weather forecasts stated that the rain will subside by tommorrow, and they were going to meet each other around the same time.

Both of them were enthusiastic to meet each other again.

The meeting point was at a coffee shop in Central Square. Usually, it was packed with people but today it was less so.

Alastor was wearing a simple dark red hoodie and black slacks. He decided to wear his monocle and keep his deer form for the occasion.

To his surprise, when he arrived, Molly was there first.

She sat down at a table for two, drinking her own coffee with a cup of ice black coffee opposite her. She was wearing a black hoodie, and what appeared to be a set of blue jeans.

Alastor made his way to her, and she took notice of him.

"Al! Nice to see you again." she said as he sat down in front of her.

"Nice to meet you too." Alastor looked at the drink in front of him, "You got me black coffee?"

"Just the way you like it." Molly said.

He took a sip of it via the straw at hand, the cold bitter taste exploding in his mouth.

"So, what would like to talk about?" Molly said.

"Mm?" Alastor stopped sipping at his drink, "Oh, I don't really know actually."

Molly chuckled, "That's alright, let's just talk about our lives."

She faced him, "You said you wanted to join the army here?"

Alastor was drinking when asked that question so he nodded, and he stopped, Yes, ans I wanted to ask what you do."

"Have you attended flight academy yet?" Molly asked.

"No. They gave me a form, and I filled it out. I sent it back to them and haven't heard from them since." Alastor stated.

Molly laughed, "Well, you just have to be patient, it can take a while for them to register you."

"With that in mind, can we talk about your role in Heaven's army?" Alastor asked.

"Ah, so.." Molly pulled her purse out and took out what appeared to be a identification card. She then passed it to Alastor.

The card was like an ID but it depicted Molly in a uniform, and showed that she was a medical officer. Alastor passed it back to Molly.

"What do you do exactly?" he asked.

"When Exterminations happen, some demons attempt to fight back with dropped angel spears. Over the years precautions have been made, but there will still be a lot that would get hurt from it. So, I and others have to be there."

"How badly do they.." Alastor asked.

"We have regenerative abilities, but in Hell, it's reduced. I've seen people with horrific injuries in battle, and some scars never heal, you know?" Molly stated.

"Have you lost anyone?" Alastor asked with some hesitation.

"No, and it's not possible to die in battle. Some choose to retire due to injuries sustained though."

"How long have you been in service?" Alastor questioned.

Molly had a glint of nostalgia in her eyes, "Over 60 years now. Even with my own tribulations."

"When do you work?" the deer reluctantly asked after a moment of silence.

"I work when I have to. Such as when they require trainers for medical things, or Exterminations." Molly responded.

She finished her coffee with Alastor doing the same.

"So, that's my side of the story, you said you wanted to talk about the Hazbin Hotel." Molly said enthusiastically.

"Ah, but don't you want more coffee?" Alastor asked.

"No thanks, I've had my share already. Plus, I paid already." Molly stated before facing him, "So, how did you wind up redeeming people in Hell?"

"I think it all boiled down to a group of religious folk, funnily enough." Alastor mused.

"How did you redeem them?" Molly asked.

"We all had to convince that the reason they were in Hell was that they hadn't forgiven the sinners down there as well. It took a very long while but we managed to do it. Everyone was ecstatic at the time because it showed that redemption was possible."

Molly tilted her head slightly, "But it seems like you weren't."

Alastor cursed under his breath, but he kept the rest of his composure together.

"I.. admit that at the time, it was a major setback for me, but that's a story for another day." Alastor trailed off.

Molly seemed to want to know more, but she knew that it wouldn't go anywhere just yet.

"C-can we talk about Idosing for a second?" Alastor said, unsure if his tone was telling the spider woman that he wanted to change the subject.

"Hm?" Molly chuckled, "You know, why not? He's an interesting person to talk about."

Alastor chuckled as well, "Is he now?"

"When he came along, everyone was absolutely skeptical. Like you said, he stole some fire from Heaven's forges and then when he redeemed himself, he wanted to become a soldier? That was suspicious as fuck then." Molly said.

"Did he cause trouble?" Alastor asked.

"To everyone's surprise, no."Molly stated, "He just did things like any old person would do in the army. Train, then handle a few Exterminations, and see where you wind up next."

"He became, what you call a blacksmith?"

Molly nodded, "To be honest, he's very skilled in his expertise. He's only done service for a decade and tours for music every so often, but he's damn good at it."

Then she smiled mischeviously, which unnerved him.

"Say, are you.. single?" Molly said.

"A-are you trying to.." Alastor trailed off.

The worst part about this was that this was a public space that they were in,and that some people were definitely watching them.

"I'm just curious. Are you?" Molly asked.

"Um.., yes. It's.. complicated." Alastor stammered.

He scratched the back of his head in nervousness, he still smiled but he was very flustered with this situation.

Around any kind of flirting, the deer always got flustered.

Sometimes, he'd walk out of the room or covered his face partially to hide that he was embarrassed at the situation.

In all honesty, being an asexual, he never got the appeal of romance. He understood what it was, and he tried dating on occassion but he never felt that particular feeling by any chance. Instead, he wind up having a few more friends that way.

"Al? You okay?" Molly suddenly asked.

Alastor snapped out of his thought train, "Erm, sorry. I just got a bit flustered."

"From what I saw, it was more than 'a bit'." Molly mocked.

The radio host realized that the empty cups on the table had been taken away, presumably by the shop's staff.

"Hey, Al." Molly perked up, "Best we leave now."

"W-why?" Alastor stammered.

"So, that we don't be rude." Molly said.

The both of them stood up from their seats, pushed said chairs under the table and walked out the establishment.

The pair walked along the sidewalks for a while before Alastor perked up.

"Hey, um, sorry about just now." he murmured.

Molly chuckled, "It's alright, it's kinda nice to have someone else to talk to, right?"

"Yeah. And for the answer to your question, I am single. But I'm err..." Alastor slurred.

"You are..?" Molly said.

"I'm an ace." Alastor said bluntly.

The spider girl seemed confused, but then let the sentence sink in.

"Oh.." Molly trailed off, "I see. You're not really able to.."

Alastor gave a faint smirk before making his way onto a empty bench. Molly followed suit, and they wound up sitting down on it. She seemed a bit disappointed, but was accepting that fact slowly.

"Hey, it's alright." Alastor reassured, "I've had my fair share of failed relationships in the past. Usually, I wind up with new friends, and sometimes, it's a bad time for everyone."

Molly smirked, "You've got one hell of social life."

"It's how I've always lived life. Friends everywhere, but not really any kind of romance."

Alastor felt a bit uneasy, as he thought that this was more of a friendship more that anything, but if this girl was really into him, then..

"Are you.." he stopped realizing that his question was wrong, "Do you.. like me? In that way?"

"No." Molly said sternly before chuckling, "I was not expecting you to react like that just now. But you're asexual which means that I probably should've not asked that question."

"Okay." Alastor said, much more relieved, "Let me ask you the same question, are you single?"

Molly sighed though amused, "You got me. I am single."

Alastor smiled, and looked around. It was starting to reach evening by the time they were sitted there. The setting sun's light reflected off the skyscrapers in the city, which made the place enchanting.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Molly perked up.

"Yeah, it is." Alastor murmured.

"You stay in Juta Residences, right?" Molly asked.

"Um, yes. Where do you live?" Alastor responded.

"I live in City Residences. It's like Manhattan in the 40s permanently over there. It's quite far though." Molly stated.

"Okay, maybe, I'll visit you sometime." Alastor muttered.

The two sat there, basking in the scene in front of them.

Little did they know, on one of the skyscrapers, there was someone watching them. They stood there observing them.

They weren't formulating a plan by any means, but instead examined them as the two of them began to make their way home.

_It's hard to predict what happens next. All we can do is wait._

* * *

It had been almost two years since the Radio Demon disappeared from Hell.

The majority of Hell had largely forgotten about the infamous Overlord. However, the other Overlords, royal families and the Hazbin Hotel fondly remember the deer demon.

Speaking of the Hazbin Hotel, the staff was somehow still the same.

Well, not entirely the same.

There was a small sense of moodiness within the hotel, primarily because of the absence of Alastor.

However, that wasn't going to reduce the excitement that was pouring through everyone's hearts at this moment.

"I can't believe it. We get to go to Heaven?" Angel Dust murmured.

"YES!" Charlie squeed, "Everyone in the Hotel can go, everyone.."

The princess felt like she was about to faint, and Vaggie quickly supported her.

"Woah, let's calm down, now." the moth demon stated, "It's only going to happen next year, not now."

There were other people that were in the office such as Husk, Niffty, Cherri Bomb, Mimzy, Baxter, and Crymini. All of them were quite enthusiastic about it, even with the thought that the Hotel would cease operations for a while as the hotel staff would go on this journey.

However, as they continued to talk about the vacation of sorts, Charlie took notice that Mimzy was less enthusiastic about the situation.

As the rest of them began to leave the office, the princess quickly informed her girlfriend of what she was going to do.

"You sure?" Vaggie asked, "Mimzy hasn't been all sociable nowadays. Be careful, hon."

"It's alright." Charlie said, "I'm sure it's about Alastor."

A mention of that word would drop any kind of feelings had prior to be replaced with a sense of longing.

The princess of Hell went over in the direction of the elevator but took notice that the singer was standing in front of the pictures that adorned the hallway leading up to Charlie's office.

She was standing in front of the last one that had Alastor in it, taken a month before he was attacked in the Extermination.

"Mimzy?" Charlie called out.

"Hm? Oh, hey, darling." Mimzy responded.

"What are you doing?" Charlie trailed off.

"I'm just looking at him." Mimzy replied.

The picture of the hotel staff was taken just a month before Alastor's incident. The hotel staff mostly comprised of the main hotel managers (Charlie, Angel Dust, Niffty, etc.), a few sinners that offered to work there themselves and several imp demons that the hotel acquired.

Alastor stood in the top left corner, brandishing his microphone staff like a baseball bat. He smiled happily, completely unaware of what was to come.

"What do you think he'll think of going to Heaven?" Mimzy mused.

Charlie laughed, "He would definitely be happy, but for the wrong reasons."

Mimzy smiled, "Well, that wouldn't stop him."

The princess's enthusiasm wavered, "You still miss him?"

The singer sighed, "We all do, don't we?"

"Yeah. I think he'd be proud, you know?" Charlie stated with a glint of nostalgia in her voice.

Mimzy chuckled, "Yes, dear. He would definitely would be proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have pulled off a little sneaky on you amigos.
> 
> In the meantime, hope you enjoyed. I feel like some chapters are good and some are not really that great, but it seems like some of you enjoy them.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo.


	14. Packt Like Sardines in a Crushd Tin Box

"So, it's been going well for you?"

"Yes, in fact, very well."

Brandon smirked as he wrote things down on one of the papers, as the deer slumped into the sofa.

"Given that you entered the military now, your health is up, you've gotten yourself a girlfriend, and all your worries seem to have dissipated."

Alastor chuckled, "Not a girlfriend, just a friend that's a girl."

"Hey, that's not the best thing that you should know." Brandon said.

That caught the radio host's interest, and he quickly sat up straight.

"What is there to know?"

"The Hazbin Hotel." Brandon stated. This made the deer tense.

"D-did something happen to them?" Alastor stammered.

The therapist looked a bit shocked, but he managed to regain his composure, "Err, nothing. But what is going to happen to them-"

"What is going to happen to them?" Alastor said frightened.

"They are going to come visit Heaven. For a while, I'm not so sure how long.." Brandon said quietly.

That made Alastor relieved, but there were more questions than answers.

"Why are they coming here?" he asked.

Brandon thought for a moment, "Well, you see, they have done quite a great job in redeeming sinners. So, as a reward, they were given the chance to come here. Only for a while, and then, they have to go back down there."

Alastor slightly cringed at the fact his friends were going to head back to Hell, but he knew that they might come here eventually via redemption.

"Now, our time is unfortunately over, so I'll make my way back." Brandon stated.

The two of them quickly made their way outside of the house, with the therapist leaving and the deer ready to lock the gate.

"I'll see you in about a week?" Alastor asked.

"Yep, see you soon." Brandon said, before prancing off.

The radio host was about to lock the gate when suddenly something pressed up against it. A tall figure somehow loomed over him. He glanced up at the person's face, to hopefully to recognize who they were.

The person was a male, standing at a hefty 7 feet tall. His near pale white skin tone was contrasting against his jet black business suit. His quiff hair, and piercing eyes made the deer feel uncomfortable.

"Are you Alvin Astor?" the man asked, his hoarse voice stern in his words.

"Y-yes? W-who are you?" Alastor stammered.

"You may call me Chief. May I come in?"

The radio host hastily opened the gate, and the man marched his way inside. Once he was inside, Alastor quickly closed the gate, but didn't lock it just yet.

He then followed the man into the house. Whoever this person was, there was an aura around them.

"Who are you?" Alastor asked.

Chief proceeded to pull something out of thin air, and put it on to his face slowly. Then, his form shifted as he turned around.

Alastor probably should've been surprised, but the moment this person became an Exterminator of all things, he was just in awe.

He had seen many, but this was the first time that he was able to see one up close. The mask Chief had on was simplistic with two white circles as eyes.

"I am the leader of Heaven's army. Or as you may refer to it, the Exterminators." Chief stated sternly.

"Good to know." Alastor muttered.

"You have applied to enlist in the military, but both of us know that you only wish to join just to kill." Chief plainly said.

Alastor smirked, "And you're here to deny me?" he mused.

"No." Chief stated, "I'm here to say that you will be a valuable resource to us."

"Valuable resource?" Alastor repeated.

The man took off his mask, revealing the elegantly dressed stoic underneath. He pranced his way towards the deer.

"You see, Mr. Astor. I don't wish to alarm you by any stretch of your imagination, but I wish to talk with you on certain matters."

"What kind of matters?" Alastor questioned.

Without any warning, the radio host felt like he was ripped away from where he was and wound up in..

..a very fancy place.

It was obvious that they were on top of some sort of building as evident from the city skyline, but there were numerous people  
around the area.

The place appeared to be some sort of restaurant for the higher ups and rich people. However, he didn't really recognize anyone there as Chief led him to a table.

Fortunately, Alastor was magically changed into his white suit, probably menacing for the angels here, but nobody seemed to bat an eye.

Chief seemed to be some sort of archangel as they sat down at a large round table. It was obviously for more than two, but that didn't stop them. There existed a glass rotating tray on it, and the chair each had tableware and silverware in front of them.

Waiters and waitresses mysteriously appeared and began laying out a collection of dishes. It wasn't much but they all looked delicious. There was water within a glass pitcher on the rotating tray, and he took

"You may eat as much as you like." Chief said enthusiastically, without smirking.

"Well, this seems a bit much for someone like me." Alastor mused as he began to grab the food for himself. As he took portions for himself, the deer took notice that the foods laid out in front of them were meat based.

Soon enough, he managed to take a small serving of what appeared to be rare steak and he poured himself a glass of water. He took a taste of the steak.

The taste was familiar to say the least, and he chuckled.

"Is this.. human?" Alastor asked cheerfully.

Chief tilted his head, "Is it not what you expected?"

"Well, I am flattered that you were to give such cuisines. But both of us know that this isn't just a dinner date." Alastor stated.

Chief chuckled, still not smiling, "I guess, we might as well start."

The archangel cleared his throat as Alastor slowly ate his food and took a few sips of water.

"Firstly, I will state that you will be accepted into Heaven's army with open arms,alongside a few other individuals. Your training begins on 20th of February next year."

"Why that date?" Alastor asked as he continued eating the food.

"It is when most of the military is able to recover from the annual Exterminations. They are able to train those that are willing to do such a task."

Alastor never really thought about it, but the Exterminators had lives of their own, meaning that some of would be traumatized by the purges. Idosing had a wife, and a music career while Molly seemed to have a quiet life with her mother. They always had lives but never cared for the ones down below.

"Secondly?" the deer asked after chewing more of his food.

"Secondly, while you have applied for flight training, the army already gives those types of training along with many others." Chief stated, "You will receive said training in the same date of your enlistment."

"Oh, okay." Alastor responded, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Thirdly, I wish to ask you a question."

That made Alastor stopped eating, even though the food was almost finished.

"What kind of question do wish to ask me?" the deer questioned.

Chief partially braced himself for the answer that he might receive before spilling out his question.

"How is Vaggie?"

If he still had some power over the radio, a very loud record scratch would've been played.

"Vaggie? I haven't seen that girl in a few years give or take, but from the last time I've seen her, she's fine. Albeit a bit more stable in anger management." Alastor said.

"That's.. good." Chief said.

"Why are you asking?" Alastor reluctantly asked.

"She was once an troubled angel who applied for the army, having gone up the ranks pretty easily in training. But when the Exterminations came, she snapped in a sense. She.. saw that Hell was unfair in some of it's punishments."

"What did she do about it?" Alastor asked, hoarsely.

Chief raised his head up, revealing his neck. There existed a long scar across his throat, and Alastor's jaw dropped to the floor.

"She did that?" he asked.

"In retaliation or anger, she attacked everyone within her district, and I confronted her. This is what she responded with."

"That's.. honestly terrifying." Alastor murmured.

"And I never forgot the words she said before she was swallowed by Hell." Chief cleared his throat. "'You are not angels, you're as evil as the demons in Hell.'"

All the deer could do was remain silent.

"The day she can forgive Heaven's army is the day that she can redeem herself, but that would take a very long while to happen. She is the princess's girlfriend now, correct?"

"Yes." Alastor responded, "They're quite happy with each other, and I'm not sure they want to be seperated."

"Understandable." Chief stated, as the radio host finished his food.

As Alastor cleaned himself up with the use of napkins, he took notice of someone observing them. Said person was a male and he resembled Lucifer in many sense, other than the fact he was noticeably taller. He sat down at an empty table for two, far from them but had a line of sight towards the demon.

The deer flashed a smirk at them, which made the person cringe and face away from them. Chief took notice of this exchange and looked over at the person before looking back at Alastor.

"Seems like you've met my brother, Michael." the angel in front of him said.

"Michael? The archangel of mercy, right? Looks alot more nervous than I expected." Alastor mused, grinning widely.

Chief turned around and gestured to Michael to come over to which the fellow angel responded with mouthing 'What?! No!'.

"Doesn't look like he wants to come over." Alastor said.

"He's quite wary of Hell, being fearful of what it is, he hasn't been able to recuperate with it's existence since the dawn of time. Though,seeing redeemed sinners makes him happy and he's always attempted to coerce me into toning down the intensity of the Exterminations." Chief stated.

Alastor tilted his head, and observed Michael who was trying his best to ignore the Radio Demon watching him.

If anything, he kind of wanted to see how far he could make the angel nervous but he didn't want to push his luck.

"So, is that all?" Alastor asked.

"Yes. Two last things before I send you back to your home." Chief said bluntly.

"And that would be?" the deer mused.

Chief cleared his throat, "I have given a few more things within your home, and you'll understand why I've given you said things."

Alastor's ear tufts twitched a bit, but he was happy that this archangel was giving him things.

"Lastly, this will not be the last time you'll see Michael." Chief said plainly.

"What?" Alastor murmured.

Then, he had that feeling again, being ripped away from the reality and found himself back within his bedroom.

"Well, that was interesting." Alastor said to himself.

* * *

The first thing he took notice was the radio staff.

It had been a while he had seen it, but it had changed. It was now a glistening white, as it was laid out on his bed. He picked it up, and spun it around like usual. It was exactly the same just a different colour.

However, it was obvious that it would be a bit to carry around. Just as he thought that though, the staff morphed into a headset. It wasn't a pair of earphones but an actual headset with a built-in microphone. He put it around his neck, as he looked around his bedroom.

As he looked more around his room, he realized that there was much more things that were new.

Firstly, the box that had all of his vinyl records was at the corner of his room with a few other boxes filled with numerous miscellaneous items.

Secondly, his old suits were placed within the walk-in closet and he took a glance at the mirror to check his white suit out. It was well kept especially since he hadn't worn it at all.

Lastly, Alastor took notice that he was much more fatter than he initially thought. In Hell, he was eternally malnourished, being quite skinny, but he could see that he was now much bigger.

He was in a good mood now, since he didn't have else to do, he might as well have a cup of coffee.

The deer hummed to himself, one of Idosing's more upbeat songs was stuck in his head, but then he felt something.

It was the feeling of interference within the radio waves. He was quite sensitive to any kind of interference especially jammers or weird radio signals. Why it was happening was a question for another day.

He felt like someone was there waiting behind that door, and whoever it was, they wanted to attack him.

Instinctively, he opened the door quickly and it nearly flew off it's hinges.

The door opened to the right, so the assailant was on the left of the doorway. Alastor remained as quiet as he was able to be.

Unhesitatingly, he lunged out.

He grabbed the mysterious assailant by the wrist and quickly tossed them down. Something had dropped on the floor and he picked it up. It was a syringe, and he aimed it down the attacker, laying down on the floor.

The assailant was resisting him easily and he smiled as he realized who the person.

"Abigail." Alastor growled.

The doe was resisting him greatly, but strength won over as Alastor pressed down, the needle piercing her eye. She screamed out as he dug deeper and pressed the fluid inside. Blood leaked out of her eye and her face was contorted due to the pain.

After a minute of attempted resistance, Abigail's body went limp.

Without any second thoughts, he quickly checked for a pulse. She was still alive, her heartbeat slow meaning whatever was in that syringe was meant to render people unconscious.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how long it was going to be so he had to be quick.

Alastor searched his mother's body. She wore a relatively simple black hoodie and pants, probably to remain as discreet as possible.

The only other thing she did have was a set of keys. The deer kept it quickly within his own pocket, and stood up quickly to grab something to hopefully keep her down.

Cable ties could work, and he grabbed some that were within the kitchen drawers. He then made his way back to Abigail.

He quickly tied the doe's wrists together and did the same to the legs. The radio host grabbed a chair and quickly tied the doe to it, leaving her sitting down on the chair, tied to it.

With some delicacy, Alastor slowly dragged his mother into the basement. He didn't want her to die, she'd respawn. So, instead of killing her, he had to torture her.

Torture his own mother. That's something he would've never thought of doing or remotely thinking about, but that was reality at this point in time.

Soon enough, Abigail was placed in the middle of the basement and Alastor made his way back into his home and locked the door. He didn't her to come out anytime soon, especially with what she was capable of.

He slumped down onto the sofa and heaved a sigh.

Alastor desperately needed to know why his mother acted like this, but she was going to put up a fight and was quite hateful towards her son.

It's not like he could call for help. Eddie would attempt to coerce Abigail to stop, Molly and Idosing would rather kill his mother outright.

He had to do this by himself, his own way.

But there was no way he wanted to see his own parent in pain, especially since he knew that she had been thorugh quite a lot.

_These thoughts.._

Whenever, he had any thoughts of murder, torturing and harming someone, his mind tended to wander dangerously into these thoughts. To put simply, the fantasies felt real inside his mind and they seemed to build in intensity.

Alastor usually would follow that thought to make it a lovely reality but nowadays he tended to control himself.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to do so.

The feeling of doing such horrendous things was something he hadn't done in such a very long time.

But it was all directed to his dear old mother, which made him utterly terrified of himself.

As if it might help,he was pinching himself, to hopefully reduce the thoughts inside of him. However, it was all becoming a chaotic mess inside of his shivering state.

Somehow, he knew what he had to do next.

"Where do these keys go to?"


	15. The Widow

_Merde._

Abigail knew that she messed everything up, and that she was probably handed over to the authorities.

She had already had been in trouble with Heaven's technical police before, and she didn't wish to be tossed in prison again.

Slowly but surely, the doe was beginning to crawl out of unconsciousness.

Once her vision became clear and her head didn't throb as much, she took in her surroundings.

She was in the basement of Alastor's house. It was easy to recognize with the lights on but what really caught her attention was that she was tied to a chair. The doe quickly attempted to move but she only made the chair moved a few inches. Her hands were tied to the back posts and her legs were tied to (ironically) the legs of the chair.

There was nothing else in the basement other than her, the buzzing fluorescent lights and another chair similar to the one she was tied to. She could cut herself out of her restraints but she couldn't reach the ties with her hands.

Then, she heard footsteps.

The sound of the door and grill opening brought her attention to the person who was coming down. She knew exactly who it was, but she didn't expect them to be in this form.

The person was locking the door and grill behind them before making their way to her, and stood in front of Abigail, a glint of something sinister going on behind their eyes.

"Hello there, dear mother." they said.

Alastor was in his human form which highly unsettled her. She hadn't seen her son in such a long time but he didn't seem willing to give any time for reminiscing. He wore the suit that he always went to work in back in the day, but she didn't know why.

He held something behind his back alongside a small recycleable bag in his other hand. He put the bag down on the floor, and he pulled out what was behind his back.

It turned out to be a baseball bat, but Abigail realized what was inside the bag and how he got said bat.

Alastor brought the chair over and dragged it over to the front of Abigail. He then sat down in it, and used the baseball bat as support for his arms.

They stared at each other at first but then he cleared his throat.

"You do anything that can make you escape, and I won't hesitate to hit you." Alastor stated plainly.

Abigail chuckled, "You wouldn't hit your own mother, would you?"

Alastor's response was standing up, and without any kind of hesitation, swung the bat into his mother's face.

It hit dead on, landing on her cheek and she was left in excruciating pain. Some of her teeth were knocked out and she quickly spit them out.

Panic built inside of her as she faced Alastor, who was sporting an awfully sinister smile.

"You've shown me your dark self, mother." the radio host stated.

He inched closer to her, his smile twisted and his eyes seemed to turn red.

"Now, it's time I've shown you mine."

Alastor gave no hesitation as he kicked her in the chest and she was sent tumbling down on the floor. Her hands were crushed under her weight and she groaned out in pain.

"What do you want from me?" Abigail asked.

Suddenly, Alastor picked her up and placed her back upright. Her hands still ached in pain as he sat down in the other chair.

"I want you to talk." he stated.

"About what?" Abigail growled.

"About you. I want you to tell me everything about your life, and afterlife." Alastor plainly said.

"You could've taken my book, you know that?" Abigail bitterly said.

Alastor remained silent, and she stared into those unnerving eyes. He stared back, the smile faint but almost like he was laughing to himself deep down.

Looking down, his shadow looked like his deer form, and where the eyes would be were holes. It blinked when Alastor blinked meaning that they were connected in a sense.

The radio host took notice of this and took a glance at his shadow, who waved to him.

He then faced back to her, leaving her there angry.

"I'm not telling you anything." Abigail angrily stated.

Alastor continued to remain silent, which unnerved her. He was just sitting there, smirking at her.

"I know what you've been through." Alastor stated bluntly.

Abigail squinted her eyes, "No, you don't."

Alastor inched a bit closer, "You were the infamous Radio Demon, right?"

She scoffed at that particular thought, giving a chuckle to that statement.

"Of course not, aren't you supposed to be that infamous being?" she mocked.

The radio host stared blankly at her meaning he wasn't satisfied with her answer. He promptly stood up and moved towards her, before grabbing her by the collar and giving her very close eye contact.

"This isn't a game, maman. If it was, I would be playing with your organs by now. Now before I decide that I might eat you, I reckon you speak up."

He then dropped her back down, and sat down on the chair again.  
Abigail didn't wish to even speak, let about the events of her life.

Not to him, by any chance.

Never.

* * *

After what felt like minutes, Alastor sighed.

This caught Abigail's attention as he pulled something out of his pocket, which turned out to be a black switch of sorts. It had buttons on it, and a dial of some kind.

He pressed a button on it, and Abigail jumped, though not from fright but from a different sensation inside of her.

"W-what? D-did y-ou put a fucking vibrator in me?" Abigail stammered angrily.

The radio host tilted his head, "I.. admit that I didn't wish to do this." he replied sheepishly.

Abigail looked in pain and she was willing to rip those restraints off in a heartbeat, but it was for naught.

"You monster. You m-monster!" Abigail cried out.

"We're both monsters." Alastor murmured as he turned up the dial to it's maximum setting.

Abigail yelped, and she started to shake. It was like an exorcism, except only the violent movements.

"S-stop!" Abigail yelled, and she moved enough to slam onto the floor.

She was crying and she was shaking intensely. The doe looked at him with pleading eyes, but he stood up and began moving away from her.

"N-no! D-don't leave m-me!"

He looked back at her, in obvious pain and now begging for something to stop what was going on inside of her.

He faintly smiled at her, before walking back up the stairs and unlocking the door and grill. He promptly exited the basement and shut off the lights, before closing the doors and locking them.

Alastor pressed his forehead against the door and sighed again, before bursting into tears.

Fuck, he hated himself for doing this.

His shadow was displaying the exact same emotions he had, and he stumbled his way onto the sofa.

Once he essentially plopped onto the sofa, he kept on crying. Alastor tossed the switch of the vibrator onto the coffee table, and rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears.

The radio host laid there for a good while as he cried but at some point, he fell asleep. The next time he woke up, it was night. Once he regained his composure, he decided to turn the dial on the switch off. It could go for a pretty long range, surprisingly.

He took a few deep breaths before standing up to head back into the basement.

"I'm sorry, Maman. "he muttered to himself.

* * *

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to call me, Molly."

"Yeah, Idosing, we've known each other for 15 years."

The musician on the other end chuckled as the spider fiddled around to make a cup of tea. She had one hand using the phone, and the other three trying to make her beverage.

"Why are you calling me?", Idosing spoke.

"I just want to ask what's Alastor's house address." Molly stated.

"And can I ask why?" Idosing asked amused.

"He.. hasn't answered me in a week, and I'm worried." Molly said.

"Really? He's been contacting me for the past week. He hadn't answered yours?" Idosing said.

"Yeah! But what he's been asking you about?" Molly said.

"Err, he asked what musicians I like, and I told them. Prog rock and some jazz fusion stuff. And a few swing musicians. After that, he asked where were some record stores, and I told about a few." ,Idosing said with some slurring.

"That's all?" Molly asked. Her tea was already made and she had to wait for it to set, so she pranced over to her couch

"Last I heard from him was about a few days ago, probs listening to music." Idosing said, "But that won't exactly explain why he hasn't called you."

"Can you tell me his address?" Molly asked as she took a pen and a notebook.

"Sure.. it's No. 6, 6th street, Juta Residences." Idosing said.

"Okay, thanks, talk to you later when service continues." Molly responded cheerfully.

"See ya." Idosing said, and the call ended.

With that, Molly sighed and messaged Alastor again, hoping that he'd respond.

'Al, why aren't you answering me? Please respond as soon as you get this message.'

Soon enough, Molly got herself ready, having finished her tea and going out in her human form. She was blonde, having a tanned skin colour and wearing a double padded always liked the suit even if it got a few odd looks here and there.

Once she managed to get everything together, all placed into a lovely little handbag, she made her way out of her apartment.

Sure, it wasn't the largest place in the world but it suited her perfectly, and she quickly locked the door on her way out.

_Alastor.._

She really liked him, he was charming, human or deer form, and charismatic in all of the right places. Even when she learned about the Radio Demon during training, she was enamoured in him, even though she knew he was a horrible serial killer.

But as she went about her way to the radio host's home, Molly thought about why he hadn't talked to her in a while.

There were a lot of possibilities as to why, but she had to go to his house just to see.

Eventually, Molly managed to wind up in Juta Residences, and she was walking along the road that had Alastor's house on it.

"Number 6." she murmured to himself.

She arrived at the house and was surprised at how large it was. It was a bungalow and it seemed to be spacious judging from the exterior.

Molly walked over to the doorbell, and pressed it. The ring echoed throughout the house, and was able to be faintly heard from outside.

She pressed it again, the chime repeating and echoing again. She waited for a minute but nobody came out.

Then, she looked at the gate. It was a simple iron gate, painted a dark brown and towered over her, standing at around 8 foot at most. The gate's design was that of several bars arranged in a grid made up of rectangles.

It seemed possible to climb over, and nobody was particularly around.

Molly gave no second thoughts as she climbed the gate, and jumped over it pretty quickly. She then pranced to Alastor's home, and knocked at the front door.

There was still no answer.

Out of curiosity, she tried the doorknob only for the door to open. Cautiously, she entered the home.

It was dark which was strange since it was broad daylight. The only other light was of the television on the wall, which displayed the news.

Molly shut the door quietly as she was probably breaking into Alastor's house, so she might get her ass handed to her.

In terms of interior design, the radio host's house was large but not mansion-sized. There was a large living room with a L-shaped sofa in the center, with a coffee table. A fireplace sat directly in front of it, but it didn't seem used.

To the left was a kitchen. It seemed big, but it looked perfect for Alastor since he enjoyed cooking. There was a door that seemed to lead into a basement, however when Molly attempted to open it, it was locked.

To the right were three doors. The one on the left was a room filled with boxes, and the middle one was a guest bathroom.

The door on the right led to the master bedroom, and she saw Alastor sleeping soundly on his bed. He was wrapped in his blanket and his head was the only thing that she could see. He was in his deer form, since she could recognize those ear tufts and antlers.

Unfortunately, Molly didn't get inside unnoticed.

Alastor's shadow suddenly popped out and took notice of the girl. It was a patch of darkness in the shape of the radio host's deer form and faced her.

Where the eyes and mouth would be were holes shaped like eyes and a faint smile. Molly was unnerved as it tilted it's head as if to observe her. Alastor was still asleep which meant that this shadow was on it's own.

The shadow's facial expression shifted into that of anger. It crawled out of the bed and across the floor, it's form contorting into a beast as it evaluated her. It stood directly in front of her, like a wild dog on the verge of attacking.

It then stood back up and practically danced it's way back to Alastor, and the radio host woke up. Molly could tell with his shifting body and the fluttering of his ear tufts.

He was in his deer form as he sat himself up, and observed his surroundings. He then maneuvered out of bed.

Alastor stumbled his way to the bathroom. However, he suddenly froze, and he slowly turned around, the sound of static filling the room.

He then walked up slowly to her, with his anger emanating from him as he stomped his way back to her. His eyes turned into radio dials spinning erratically.

"What are you.. doing here?" Alastor said sternly.

Molly was undoubtedly terrified as he magically closed the door behind her. Alastor grabbed her by the neck and promptly began choking her.

"Alastor." she said, as the grip around her neck tightened.

Alastor began to realize that the person wasn't an intruder but instead was Molly and his expression shifted into a frightened expression. He let go, and Molly dropped onto the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm sorry." Alastor stuttered, panicked.

Molly rubbed her neck, as the deer crouched down to inspect her, obviously panicking over the fact he nearly killed his friend.

"A-are you alright?" Alastor stammered.

"Yeah, I am." Molly smiled faintly, "I probably should've showed you my human form, huh?"

Alastor was very disturbed at the ordeal and he was shivering. He slowly wrapped his arms around Molly's slim figure, as a means of comfort. Soon enough, she was enveloped in a hug, the radio host breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." he stuttered over and over again.

"It's alright." she responded over and over again.

It took a while but somehow, she managed to remove Alastor from her and convinced him that he needed a shower.

The deer was distraught, but he followed her instructions. Molly then walked out of the room and jumped onto the sofa, heaving a sigh.

After several minutes, Alastor popped out in his human form, wearing his signature red suit in all of it's glory. She admired that suit, even if he probably murdered people in it.

He sat down next to her, and Molly could see that he was distraught as ever.

"Al. Why haven't you called me?" she perked up.

The radio host didn't respond but something in his eyes told her that he didn't want to talk about it. She needed to know however, so she had to press onwards.

"Alastor, did something happen?" Molly asked.

He looked ready to burst into tears, and he faced away from her.

"I did something horrible." Alastor stated, strained.

"What did you do? You.. can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Molly said.

The brunette faced her again, his face wrought with guilt. Tears filled his and his body looked tired.

"I.." Alastor began.

"Spill it out." Molly said.

"I raped my own mother."


	16. Frances The Mute

Silence. Unfortunate silence.

Molly had shock plastered on her face, and Alastor buried his head into his hands.

"Okay." the deer said suddenly, "I.. didn't do the deed myself.. just used a toy."

"W-w-hy?" Molly stuttered.

"I.. wanted answers, and I had to do it." Alastor murmured.

Both of them stared at each other hoping that one of them was able to salvage whatever this conversation was. However, silence filled the home as Molly had her jaw wide open in bewilderment.

After what felt like a very awkward eternity, the radio host cleared his throat.

"Molly.. I am going to tell you everything." Alastor said.

The blonde blinked, and she inched closer to Alastor. Molly knew that what he had done was quite scarring even though he hadn't told the full story.

"Okay. I'm here to listen."

_Turned on the lights._

_Unlocked the door and grill._

_Took several deep breaths._

Alastor cautiously walked down the stairs into the basement as the sound of his mother's crying filled his ears.

He looked over at Abigail who was pouring her eyes out on the floor, still tied to the chair.

With some reluctance, the radio host lifted the doe upright, and sat back down on the other chair again.

"You monster." Abigail stuttered.

"Once again." Alastor sternly said, "I ask you to tell me everything."

Abigail was still crying, and Alastor was reaching over to grab the baseball bat. She was obviously in pain, shaking like she was cold.

"Please, Al. Stop."

"No. When you tormented me, I screamed at you to stop but you  
didn't." Alastor smiled, "What goes around comes around, eh?"

Abigail faced him, and he could see that she was crying heavily. But she still had a scowl on her face and her eyes were burning into his soul.

"You know what? I lied. I did read that autobio. And I know what happened to you." Alastor stated.

The doe remained silent, as her son approached her slowly.

"Before I was born, you dated a man that abused you. After a year of torment, you killed him in retaliation when he was drunk one night." Alastor plainly said.

He then held the bat in his hand, "You never forgave him and buried those memories deep inside you. You moved on with Eddie, me and voodoo."

Abigail gritted her teeth, as tears filled her eyes once more.

The deer smiled, "Due to your endeavours into the occult, you wound up in Hell. The legend of the Radio Demon began with you and it was all downhill from there."

Silence was all the doe could respond with.

"4 years. That's all it took for you to reign Hell, isn't it?" Alastor asked but didn't get a reply not that he needed one, "And then, the lovely Exterminators took you down."

Abigail eyed him once, fire in her eyes, "Then, you came along." she growled.

The radio host laughed, "For me? It was easy to make my own mark on Hell, and how the sinners down there enjoyed my time there."

His enthusiasm dropped as he stood up and approached her again, "But you would be subjected in the throws of Hell's greatest sinners."

A look of guilt filled his eyes, "And I was ignorant to your suffering."

"Both of us fell for our sins, Al." Abigail stated bitterly.

"And we were rightfully punished so." He then took out the switch for the vibrator, which made Abigail's eyes widen.

He then turned it on, which made the doe jumped and wail.

"I know you are unable to forgive and I understand that, but..",Alastor chuckled, "I will hold you here, I will keep you like this until you will."

Abigail growled at him, before screaming in pain as the vibrator was set to it's maximum setting.

The deer faintly smiled, "I forgive you, maman. But can you forgive me?"

She didn't respond to his question, and she screamed again.

Alastor remained there standing over his mother yelling from the pain. He quickly turned away, and began walking out of the basement.

_Closed the door and grill._

_Turned off the lights._

_Took several deep breaths._

_Started crying again._

Molly was appalled.

She couldn't believe what she just heard from the deer who was crying his heart out. Alastor was tearing at the bit as he told his story which made the blonde attempt to restrain herself from strangling him outright.

"You.."

"Monster? I was and always am." Alastor said through tears, "I've done many horrible things in my life, but that.. may be the worst."

The blonde slumped into the sofa, and the brunette kept on sobbing.

"What happened next?" Molly stammered.

"It went for a day or so, but eventually Abigail.. learned her lesson." Alastor said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"How?" Molly asked, throat dry.

"I.. don't know, something inside her broke. The day she was like  
that, she was quiet when I saw her again, and she was babbling that she was sorry in French."

Alastor sighed, "She wanted to ask me to stop, and I allowed on several conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" Molly asked.

"That she.. behaved, she'd forgive me, and everyone that had harmed her." Alastor faced her with a faint smirk, "It's easy with some of the things I learned at Hazbin. And we talked for hours, reconciling."

"Where is she now?" Molly questioned.

"I handed her over to the authorities." Alastor said bluntly, "Though she wanted to do it herself."

"Are you.. on good terms now?" Molly reluctantly asked.

"No. I don't think so, we are on mutual terms now. I've notified my father too. He's.. shocked to say the least though I haven't told everything yet. Abigail's punishment would be decided by the Council of 25, which are the judges of Heaven." Alastor stated.

The radio host sighed, "She still doesn't love me as much as she used to because of the mistakes I've made, but I think it'll subside with time."

"But why haven't you talked to me?" Molly asked.

Alastor looked at her, "It's because.. I haven't been able to forget what I've done. Women are fragile, and I've always abstained myself from any kind of harmful activities surrounding them unless I have to."

His smile was faint, almost as if to hide the pain he had, but to reassure Molly even though it was him that needed comfort.

Molly stared at him. The Radio Demon seemed like such a terrifying figure when she first heard about him, but now given what he had been through, she felt bad for him.

Alastor looked around the room, and she could see why. It was getting dark, and he quickly stood up heading to the light switches.

Soon enough, the house blazed to life with light pouring across the house.

The blonde was still unnerved at the whole situation but she let it all sink in. The radio host walked back and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to eat something?" Alastor asked, as if to lighten the mood.

"Some food would be nice." Molly stated, "Though, I expect some Nawlins cuisine."

Alastor squinted his eyes, "Us New Orleans folk do not say our city as 'Nawlins'." he said slyly which made Molly unnerved.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Molly responded sarcastically, "I just didn't know where y'at on that remark."

The brunette smiled, "Nice pun, but I'll say that it was a big easy one."

Molly facepalmed herself and Alastor laughed, to which made her bury her face into her hands.

"That was stupid!" she exclaimed which made the radio host laugh even louder.

"I am a master of puns, yours pales in comparison to my skill!" he exclaimed which made Molly burst out laughing.

"Okay, that makes sense." Molly said, trying to catch her breath.

Alastor quickly got himself together and promptly stood up, heading to the kitchen. He swiftly grabbed the ingredients for whatever Cajun dish they had for the both of them.

Molly had made her way to the dining table located beside the kitchen, brightly lit from the lights from the home.

She looked over at Alastor who seemed to be quite busy in cooking, and not bothering to stain his suit.

"Are you staying over?" the radio host asked.

Molly thought about it, it was late at night but that didn't mean that she couldn't go back. The trains were operational 24/7, and there was no worry of crime.

Though, she kind of wanted to sleep in.

"Yeah, I'll crash on the sofa for the night." Molly stated, to which Alastor chuckled.

"Dear, for a woman like you, you deserve to sleep on the comfiest place in the house." he said enthusiastically as he chopped some vegetables.

"How long is the food going to take?" Molly asked.

"Hm, give or take, about 50 minutes, this is the fastest recipe I know. So, be patient." Alastor responded.

Then, her phone rang.

She quickly pranced over to her handbag and pulled out the phone from it, seeing who was calling.

Molly quickly took a glance at Alastor who was still busy cooking, but would probably notice that she opened a door.

In other words, she had to take this call right here.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up the call.

"Hello, Officer Molly." the deep voice at the other end replied, "Is Mr. Astor within your vicinity?"

"Yes." Molly responding, hoping to be vague.

"Understood, have you heard about the recent news about Ms. Astor?" the deep stated plainly.

"Yes, I have been made aware of it. Does that mean that operation is a go?" Molly replied.

"Affirmative. It is best that you mention the scouting expeditions to Mr. Astor within the coming days." the deep voice said.

"I understand, but are you sure there aren't any other factors?" Molly questioned.

"We are sure, if they are, we would be quick to notify you. Good luck." the deep voice stated before hanging up.

Molly put the phone back in the handbag, and swiftly made her way back to the dining table.

"What were you talking about, dear?" Alastor perked up.

"Oh, just some army stuff. I can't tell ya because it's classified." Molly mused.

Alastor laughed, "That's fine. I wouldn't like to get killed here again."

"Is the food ready?" Molly asked.

"Not yet, but it'll be done soon. Rice is cooked and I'm heating up some other things in the microwave."

"Hm. But I'm hungry." Molly jokingly pleaded.

"Don't worry, darling, you'll have your dinner soon." Alastor said.

He swiftly made his way to the microwave which was beeping and put on mittens to take out the food. From what she could see, it was jambalaya.

"I'll set the table." Molly said.

"No need, doll-"

"Hey." Molly said suddenly to cut Alastor off, "You focus on the cooking, I'll just be a woman of the household."

Alastor gave a longing look at her. Molly smirked knowing that he was a ladies' man and a bit too caring for the ladies.

Molly had worked as a waitress for a good while when she was alive, so she was quick to arrange the table and set the plates down for each of them.

The radio host quickly set all the foods into the appropriate dishware and set them down on the table, all ready to be eaten.

Both of them eventually sat down, ready to have a nice dinner.

"Well, this looks appetizing." Molly mused, looking over the dishes on display.

"Bon appetit." Alastor said, handing over a glass of cold water.

Molly took it in, and lifted it up, to which Alastor knew what she wanted to do.

The only sound that she remembered then was the tink of two glasses.

* * *

Lucifer looked at the boxes.

He knew that at a certain point he'd have to show them to Charlie, but every time he'd think how he'd do it, the king would hit a dead end.

Even though the meeting he had with the Council was honestly a bit jarring, but he knew that this information wasn't even new, and this had existed since the dawn of time.

If you thought Lucifer was the worst thing in Hell, his family in Heaven were the ones that sent those Exterminators every year to kill the sinners and demons to take care of overpopulation.

"You seem disturbed." a voice perked up.

Fortunately, Lucifer recognized that voice.

He looked up to see a pale white man, wearing a dark black suit. He had brown hair and he looked similar to Lucifer.

"Gabbers."

The man squinted his eyes, though amused at Lucifer's remark, "Brother, my name is Gabriel."

Lucifer chuckled, "I'm sure you're here for personal matters rather than professional matters."

Gabriel slowly walked towards his brother and looked at the boxes, before eyeing Lucifer again.

"I'm here to say something about this files here." Gabriel said.

"And that would be?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

"That one of these is fake."

Lucifer was intrigued as Gabriel opened one of the boxes to take out one of the files and passed the file over to him.

He recognized it, but the knowledge that it was fake was surprising. Gabriel retrieved the file back and it magically glowed before returning the file back into it's normal form. He then passed it back to Lucifer, who opened it the moment he received it.

Reading it the true file, he was shocked at what he was looking at but pieces fell together within his head, and Lucifer chuckled once he finished his reading.

"So, this was just a very elaborate plan?" Lucifer asked.

"Not elaborate, but simply taking advantage of a resource that we would never thought we'd have." Gabriel responded.

The ruler laughed again, "Father has something up his sleeve, isn't it? Hell has changed dramatically over the past few years, and you all are starting to catch up."

Gabriel smiled, "It's time for us to change too, brother. The.. Hotel has certainly had a good year, correct?"

"Yes, indeed it has. When they visit Heaven, I hope that you take good care of them." Lucifer said.

"Don't worry, but before I leave, I must say that just because they are in paradise.."

Gabriel smirked and stared intently at Lucifer, eyes boring into him.

".. does not mean that they won't suffer."

Lucifer blinked, and Gabriel disappeared from his office.

He smiled, and took a look at the picture of his family, happy as can be. He loved his wife and Charlie as much as his daughter wasn't keen on liking him as much.

Even then, he wanted to laugh. Heaven might be paradise for those that deserved it, but Lucifer knew that they also could control what happened here in Hell albeit when he was notified about it.

However, as thoughts got around in his head, he finally began to piece the puzzle that was going on. He re-read all the files again, and everything was beginning to make sense.

Paradise had a secret, and it had gone under his nose this entire time but with the Hotel in full swing to say the least, Heaven was willing to show some of it's cards.

And the Radio Demon was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I have to drag this out again..
> 
> The reason I'm doing this was that the initial ending I had was probably going to be unsatisfying to my readers (which is probs very few now) and I don't wish to disappoint anyone.
> 
> Also, school in my country is about to start so my constant updates might be wavered.
> 
> In the meantime, thanks for reading and stay tuned, amigo.
> 
> -Dan


End file.
